Total Drama Island
by Just My Desserts
Summary: 24 totally different teens compete in an all new reality competition to be the last one standing at an island summer camp. There will be laughter, there will be tears and, most importantly, there will be drama! (22/24 remain) (Punishment Vote Open)
1. Prologue Part 1 - The Set Up

A tall woman with a short blonde bob-cut is seated at a cafe veranda. Her eyes are hidden behind red shades as her fingers tap away on her phone. Sat across from her is a decently built raven-haired man with a doubtful frown surrounded by perfectly shaved stubble.

"An after show?" The man parroted the woman's earlier words.

"Yes, Chris, an after show. It's a big deal, a full month of employment with paid for food and board." The woman replies whilst not looking up from her phone.

"I can do better than an after show." Chris retorts.

"Chris, darling, it's been over a year since you placed seventh on that dumb ice skating show." The blonde diverts her attention from her phone and takes the shades from her face to put them on the table next to her empty cup. "We both know an after show is a very generous offer. It's good enough for Blainely O'Hallaran."

"Blaineley?! That Celebrity Manhunt chick?" Chris slams his hand on the table.

"Don't raise your voice at me, McLean. This is a favour. I can always offer the co-host position to that other Manhunt host. The teen and under forty demographics love their dynamic." The woman straightens up her pant suit and gives Chris a stern look.

"Okay, okay Karen." Chris recomposes himself. "I'm just saying, I can do better than an after show. Why not give me the main show hosting position? Who has it at the moment?"

"We're thinking this Don guy." She shows a photo to Chris. "He's hot and people love watching him comfort the losers on The Sound."

"This chump?" Chris holds up the photo. "Sure he's hot but not as hot as this face. Not to mention the guy's supportive schtick is only popular because he's on a singing show where they push all the contestants' sob stories! This is a gritty no holes barred competition you're proposing. You need someone who knows drama and I have the lawsuits to prove I know drama. Heck, you've got 'drama' in the show's damn name."

"The board was very keen on Don though." Karen says in thought, mostly to herself.

"Then give him the after show spot. Blaineley will make those kids feel awful then Don can pick the losers up whilst their down." Chris suggests

"Fine." The woman stands up. "I'll talk to the board. I'll admit this focus on the drama rather than the feel good crap studios have been putting out lately might be the edge this show needs. Of course I can't guarantee anything. Oh and if they say 'no' then you don't getbthe after show gig either."

"That's fine, they won't say no." Chris takes a sip of his iced coffee, which is now mostly just a watery mess after how long their meeting ran.

"I do have some ideas that will really help with this new direction too." Karen turns around and makes a phone call. "Sophie, hold off giving the camp chef position to that cute old British lady. Call back that Hatchet guy for another interview."

Chris leans back in his chair with a smug grin. "I'm back baby."

_**A/N**_

_This is going to be my take on Total Drama Island. As the story description says, it will be a submit your own character story. This will be a new take on the first season using your OCs with new challenges. You can find the information on submitting an OC in my bio along with the application forms. Please do leave a review to let me know what you think of this prologue and your thoughts on the story._


	2. Prologue Part 2 - The Girls

_**Author's Note**_

**Thanks to everyone who submitted characters for this. I have now chosen twelve girls who will compete. I received a surprising 35 girls for this. From there I whittled down a short list of twenty-one and had to further cut it down to the final twelve chosen. I loved a lot of characters submitted so this was very tough. I even made a couple last minute changes to the cast whilst writing this. So sorry if your female characters didn't get in, I liked most of them. **

Chris is sat on one side of a long desk in a spacious but sparsely decorated office. A glamorous blonde woman sits next to him, dressed all in red. On the other side of her is a handsome brown haired man, dressed much more casually. All three are growing more impatient by the second as they sit across from an empty chair on the other side of the desk. Their wait is finally over as another familiar blonde enters and hastily makes her way to the seat opposite.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but this shouldn't take long anyway." Karen says as she gets comfy in her seat.

"Well if it won't take long, why have us meet in the first place?" The woman in red asks. " Couldn't this have been a business call?"

"I'm sorry Blaineley, but you know how things get with information like this." Karen gives a Blaineley an unsympathetic shrug as she speaks.

"Information like what?" The casually dressed man asks.

"I'm glad you asked, Don." Karen reaches into her bag and spends some time shuffling around. The other three lean over a little to see what she is getting. "Information like this." She finally answers, pulling up a hefty pile of paper folders and dropping them on the table with a thud. She alligns the stack whilst the trio look on in surprise.

"What are we looking at here?" Chris asks, giving an unamused glance at the large stack.

"This, my dear host" Karen begins. "Is a collection of everything we know about the twelve girls competing."

"Twelve?" Don gives quizzical look to the producer in front of him. "Shouldn't it be eleven of each?"

"That's correct, Don. There was going to be a total of twenty-two contestants but after some complicated discussions the execs decided twenty-four was a 'cooler' number". Karen explains.

"I had no idea how many there were going to be." Chris states, looking a little puzzled.

"Of course you didn't, McLean." Don says, glancing at the less professional man who gives a nonchalant shrug in return.

"I have a copy of every girl's file for each of you. You are going to need to eat, sleep and breathe these kid's personal information." Karen explains. "In the least creepy and most appropriate way possible." She adds.

"Homework!?" Chris groans. "I don't need to know this stuff, I'm not interviewing them."

"No, but if you know things about them you can garner challenges and twists around that to maximise the drama potential." Karen somewhat reluctantly adds.

"We don't need to know too much about them though, right?" Don asks. "Surely they'll tell is what we need to know in their interviews."

"Oh please, Don." Blaineley chuckles at her soon to be co-host. "This isn't your garden variety singing competition hug fest. They aren't going to spill their guts out for sympathy. We need squeeze it out of these brats." She wrings her hands together to add emphasis. Don reluctantly sits back in his chair as Karen hands each host identical files.

"So how come it's just the girls?" Don questions.

"We're having some complications with the boys but the casting directors going ahead with these ladies for certain." Karen answers as all three of the people opposite her look down at the files labelled "Elsa Lombardi" and open them.

"This is Elsa the Italian." Karen begins. Inside the file is a photo of a petite tanned girl with green eyes and a black shattered bob sitting on a couch with a game controller in her hands. She is wearing a partially unbuttoned baggy yet thin navy blue long-sleeved overshirt with streaks of red on top of a lilac tee. On her lower half are a pair of baggy black cargo pants with white streaks that devorated the outer legs and some navy-blue and purple high tops just visible in frame. "She's the daughter of Luigi Lombardi."

"The opera singer?" Don pipes up, clearly impressed.

"The very same." Karen says, pointing out another picture in the file of said opera singing father with Elsa.

"Never heard of him." Chris shrugs as Don and Blaineley simultaneously roll their eyes.

"She's gonna be a nice quiet girl for audiences to sympathise with and were hoping she'll draw in gamers with her interests." The shorter haired blonde summarises some of the key points in the file. "But you'll have to learn about her in your own time." She hands out the next files. "Moving on..."

The next files have "Tori Katie Trimble" on the front. Inside is a photo of a tall, somewhat skinny, tan girl on a stage that is in the process of being set up. A serious look is on her face, with her brow furrowed over her brown eyes and her black hair neatly tied back in a ponytail. She's wearing a red sweater with matching red shoes and a pair of smart navy blue dress pants. A blue cell phone is tightly gripped in her right hand.

"Tori is our resident business woman." Karen says. "She's pretty by the book and goal oriented. A real 'work first and play later' type. She manages her friend's up and coming, emphasis on the coming, singing career."

"Ugh boring. Hopefully her being a downer will at least give us some drama." Blaineley complains to no one in particular.

The next files are handed out with the name "Marlene Cahill Tulip" on the front. Inside the file is a photo of Marlene stood in the middle of a forest clearing. The fairly tall light brown skinned girl has dark eyes and dark brown waist-length hair in a ponytail. She is wearing a green blouse, dark brown jeans, black shoes and a white collar around her neck.

"This chick's Australian?" Chris asks, skimming his way through the file.

"Yeah, we got a lot of international applications, actually." Karen points out. "Marlene's a naturist, also known as a total hippy. Her parents brought her up on some real coo coo stuff. She's less extreme but still..." She trails off as she hands the out the next set of files, titled "Erica Allison Greene".

Inside the file is a photo of a shortish black girl sat with at a skatepark with a skateboard on her lap. Her eyes are a dark brown and her black hair is medium length with it becoming gradually longer from left to right. Erica is wearing a black sleeveless crop top with a red plaid flannel shirt tied around her waist, some black skinny jeans that are ripped around the left knee and some black army boots with purple laces. She has a bejewelled stud in her belly button, a plain silver stud in her right nostril and matching silver studs in both ears.

"Erica is the skater. She's into the usual punk stuff, nothing special but we think she could be strong in challenges." Karen says.

"Well I hope the next one will be bad them." Chris snickers. "Now that would be fun to see." He adds with a sinister smile.

"Quite the opposite, Chris." Karen smiles and passes out the files with "Wyonetta Wilfred" written on them. "This girl's the hockey player and one of the biggest physical threats."

They open the files to see a photo of Wyonetta with hockey equipment by the side of an ice rink. She is a Filipino Canadian standing at an average height with a muscular body. Her dark eyes resemble her long black hair. She wears her purple hockey jersey with the numbers zero and nine on the back, a pair of black yoga pants and some white sneakers.

"It says here she doesn't play too well with others." Don says, pointing at some information in the sheet.

"She plays a team sport but we're banking on her being brutal with her teammates." The producer explains.

"Well that's something, I guess." Chris admits as he crosses his arms and Helen places the next set of files in front of the group. These ones are titled "Beatrice Kilmer".

"This is Bea, she's a mermaid." Helen says in a dry tone.

"You mean she thinks she's a mermaid? What a loser!" Chris laughs as he opens the file.

"No, she's one of those people that dresses up as one and performs." Helen corrects Chris.

"Honey, that's no better." Blaineley sighs as she also opens her folder. Inside is a photo of a tall and slender white woman sitting by the side of a pool with her feet dipped into the water. She has bright pink bowl styled hair and striking pale blue eyes. She is wearing a pink sleeveless and shoulderless pink top that shows off her tattoo of a spring blue water dragon on her upper left arm, as well as her ear-bells, bracelets and necklace. All pink of course. She also wears blue denim cargo shorts and has some bunched up white socks and pink sneakers with white laces placed next to her.

"Well I think she's creative and fun." Don gives a cheery smile to the group.

"Of course you do." Blaineley gives him a disgusted look whilst Karen hands out the next files, all of which are labelled "Laila Ruby Calloway". Inside the file is a photo of Laila posing outside a mansion by the beach, showing off her long legs and light brown hourglass shaped body. Her hair is blonde with reddish streaks and is fairly long with barely visible brown roots and her eyes are a gorgeously bright blue. She is showing off her outfit of a gold dress that reaches just above the knees with a bow tied around the waist, black thigh-high socks, silver-studded Mary Janes, a long golden necklace, two matching amethyst rings and a pale pink wool coat.

"Laila's a sheltered snob. She's spent her whole life either in her parents' mansion or on their private beach." Karen points out.

"Wow, that's sad and all but..." Don starts whilst looking through her file. "She sounds pretty awful."

"Typical, Don." Blaineley moans. "We finally get someone remotely interesting and you don't like her."

"I can't wait to see her breakdown." Chris adds.

The next files are passed around, they have "Connie Louise Cooper" printed on the front. Within is a photo of Connie fiddling with a video camera. She has a slight tan, dark blue eyes and medium length black hair that stops just above her shoulders with a teal beanie on top. She is dressed in a long sleeved purple top with a short sleeved black tee with a crescent moon on it over the top, as well as light blue three-quarter length jeans and a pair of pink converse.

"Connie makes her own movies and is a walking movie trivia machine." Karen says as the group skim Connie's file.

"A film buff? I hope there aren't too many nerds." Blainely gives a disgusted look.

"I hope she means some real classics and not something that came out ten years ago." Chris judges the teen he hasn't met.

"Ugh, like him." Blainely gestures to Chris.

They don't have long to look as the next files are soon passed around too. The front is labelled with the name "Saraphina Anne Wong".

"This next girl is Sara the bad girl." Karen introduces the next soon to be camper. "She's nicer than her track record suggests but I wouldn't put any money on her being a shoulder to cry on."

The photo in the file shows Sara looking unimpressed outside a large building with some other kids of varying ages. She is a petite fair skinned Asian girl with lean muscles and slight curves. Her eyes are a dark shade of brown and her long black hair is tied into a fishtail braid with purple tips.

"Now this kind of background is more my speed." Don says, recognising the potential for a sob story in Sara's file.

The next files are quickly passed out as the group find a rhythm. They open the files titled "Annabelle Berns" to a photo of a short and skinny girl with a mess of curly ginger hair stopping at her mid back. The pale girl is clearly talking to another girl only partially in frame. She has a dusting of freckles on her nose, cheeks and shoulders along with greyish brown eyes. Annabelle is wearing a large burgundy sweater with long sleeves covers a lot of her lower body as well, a pair of dark blue jeans, fuzzy white socks, and a pair of black and white running shoes. A friendship bracelet is just visible beneath her left sleeve.

"Anna's a total chatterbox." Karen says. "We're hoping she'll get on some of the tougher kids' nerves."

"That'll be hilarious but only if she doesn't get on mine." Chris adds looking a little worried about dealing with the current contestant.

Yet another set of files are handed out. These ones are labelled as "Samantha Dakota". The photo inside shows a girl who is begrudgingly having her photo taken. She is an average height with an hourglass shaped body and is rather muscular too. She has slightly messy pale blond her going just past her shoulders that matches her pale skin and silver-blue eyes. She has a black sweater decorated with violet bats on with a purple t-shirt barely visible beneath it. On her lower half are some simple blue jeans and plain black boots.

"Sam's your basic tomboy with some anger issues." Karen says as the hosts look at the file.

"Yeesh." Is all Don can say as he looks through.

"She's a lesbian too..." Karen starts.

"Unsurprisingly." Blaineley says under her breath.

"So she'll help us meet our diversity quota and bring in the LGBT market, along with a couple of the other girls who are bi. Oh and her twin brother applied too but I can't say if he's in or not." Karen continued.

"Oh I hope so." Chris perks up. "Imagine the drama of having twins forced to compete against each other!"

"And finally..." Karen hands out the last set of matching files. They have "Megan Melissa Maevis Matthews" printed on the front. "This is Megan. She's a reality TV expert. She thinks she has the perfect game plan and is probably the most desperate of the bunch for some fame."

"Hey Blaineley, your kindred spirits!" Don chuckles as the blonde woman rolls her eyes and opens the last file. Megan's photo has her lounging on her bed, feigning boredom. She has long dark brown hair with the fringe clipped back into the middle of her head. Her white skin matches her pale hazel eyes. She wears a mulberry coloured sleeveless crop top with white jeggings and a long cream overcoat she leaves unbuttoned and a pair of black flats. On her right wrist is a sapphire bangle.

"I will admit she sounds fun and I love her style." Blaineley says.

"Well that's the lot." Karen quickly stands up. "Study them and make sure you know everything. I'll call you as soon as the boys are chosen."

With that the producer makes her exit, leaving the three hosts with many unasked questions.

_**Author's Note**_

**Congratulations to those who had their characters submitted. I still need more guys though. I have received 13 but 3 break the rules and will not adjust them. There are a couple others that I am unsure of as well. If you haven't submitted any yet, you can submit two male characters each. For those who haven't had their female characters selected, feel free to submit a male character.**

**Here is the full list of the girls.**

**1\. Elsa - The Italian - 37KarsOnMars**

**2\. Tori - The Business Woman - Gucci Mane LaFlare**

**3\. Marlene - The Naturalist - Yosdave Alejandro**

**4\. Erica - The Skater - TheRainbowShyGuy**

**5\. Wyonetta - The Hockey Player - BaseballCapClyde **

**6\. Beatrice - The Mermaid Fanatic - Alexneushoorn**

**7\. Laila - The Snob - PurpleShadowManipulator **

**8\. Connie - The Film Buff - Kuponut735**

**9\. Sara - The Badgirl - xxPrincxssxx**

**10\. Anna - The Chatterbox - Ergo Glast**

**11\. Sam - The Tomboy - Waking Bad**

**12\. Megan - The Reality TV Expert - TheRainbowShyGuy**


	3. Prologue Part 3 - The Boys

**Author's**_** Note**_

**Thanks to everyone who submitted a character to this story. Sorry again if people's male OCs didn't get accepted. I had 26 guys by the time I cut off the applications. Once again I had a long shortlist I had to narrow down to 12 and it was very tough. There were also a lot of similar characters so in the end they were chosen based on how well they would play off other characters.**

* * *

Bright lights fill the hallway that Chris, Blaineley and Don are hastily guided through. The trio arrive at their destination and are rushed through the door to Karen's office.

"Why do my sources know the full cast of Total Drama Island before me?" Blaineley asks, clearly offended.

"Forget you, I'm the host of the main show. I should have known!" Chris argues. Before a full blown argument can break out though Karen clears her throat.

"Now is not the time." She gestures for the three hosts to sit down. "Leaks happen. The culprit is being dealt with as we speak."

A man's screams can suddenly be heard through the walls. Blaineley barely bats an eyelid but Chris and Don share a worried look.

"Now, let's get this over with." Karen directs their attention back to her and pulls out a new stack of files. "The names may be out but no one knows the actual identities yet. So let's get you familiar with the boys."

On the files she hands out is the name "Andre Snow". Inside is a photo of Andre playing a guitar in the middle of a knick knack shop. He's around average height with white skin, grey eyes, messy brown hair in a quiff and a square jaw with a few brown hairs on it. In Andre's left ear is a silver helix piercing. He is wearing a black graphic tee-shirt with a variety of coloured fireworks on it that is half tucked into his reddish brown cargo shorts, as well as matching black bands on both wrists. You can just about see his black sneakers with a red outer sole.

"This guy is the musician of the bunch. He's hoping the show'll grab the attention of a record label." Karen says.

"Does he even know what kind of show this is?" Don asks.

"Probably not." Karen replies bluntly.

"He seems cute, I hope he breaks some hearts." Blaineley chuckles to herself a little.

"Who cares? This guy seems boring. Who's next?" Chris asks, prompting the second set of files to be passed around. On these files is the name "Raphael John Moore". Inside is a photo of a very tall and muscular black teen giving a salute in front of a military jeep. His hair is black in a buzz cut similar to the light layer of black stubble on his face and his eyes are a shade of brown. He wears a long sleeved green camouflage shirt with some matching green camouflage pants and green camouflage boots.

"This is Raphael the Military Cadet." Karen says as the group skim through his file. "He's strong, honourable and strategic."

"Sounds like a real powerhouse." Don adds.

"Yeah, but no fun." Chris scoffs.

"That will get old fast." Blaineley says whilst closing the file and accepting the next one.

The next files are labelled "Nathan Lee Monroe" and inside is a photo of him lounging on a pool lilo with plenty others in the pool around him. He is fairly tall and slim but toned with a bush of short and messy wavy sandy brown hair. He has a naturally dark caramel skin tone with big chocolate brown eyes. He's wearing a baby blue dress shirt that is unbuttoned with a fluorescent orange tank top underneath, as well as a pair of light khaki shorts and some brown sandals.

"Nathan here is a floater." Karen begins. "He is friends with everybody and best friends with noboboy."

"I can see why." Blaineley looks disgusted at the file. "He looks so gaudy."

"He seems nice." Don initially agrees. "But yeah the kid could care at least a little about how he presents himself."

Karen shrugs in response whilst she gives out some files with the name "Carter

David Erikson-Fitz" on the cover.

"This guy has been a Muskrat Scout his whole life and now acts as a young leader for them." Karen explains whilst the trio look at the file inside. Within is a photo of Carter crouched in front of a camp fire. He is slightly taller than average with some muscle definition too. He's got blond slicked back hair with dark blue eyes that stick out on his lightly tanned skin and lightly freckled face. Carter is wearing a pale pink polo shirt with a pair of multicoloured sunglasses tucked in over the collar button, along with beige chinos and brown leather shoes.

"Camping experience in a camping show?!" Chris looks surprised. "I hope he doesn't just make everything look like a breeze."

"I don't know Chris." Don interrupts the black haired host. "Arrogant, judgemental and a possible superiority complex. That all sounds right up your alley."

Chris stares daggers at the other male host but Karen interrupts the two of them before he can provide a come back. "Come on you two. We've got plenty more to get through." She says whilst they take next folders, these are all labelled "Adrian Lee Contiello".

Adrian's photo is of him in the spotlight on a stage. He stands at an average height with fair skin. His long blue hair matches his blue hair and is in a ponytail that hangs over his shoulder, tied up with a red scrunchie. Adrian is wearing a red button up shirt with black slacks and matching dress shoes.

"Adrian is a flamboyant thespian." Karen says as the group look through his file.

"Well I'm all for this one." Blaineley adds. "Who doesn't love someone with a penchant for dramatics?"

"He better actually cause some drama and not just whine about everything though." Chris folds his arms as he shudders at the potential annoyance. His thoughts are interrupted by more files, this time for "Alex Parkinson".

"Alex is the explorer. He's a very adventurous type." Karen tells the group.

"He has a lot in common with that Marlene girl." Don points out whilst he looks through the file. Inside is a photo of Alex posing triumphantly on a mountainside. He is quite tall and thin with greyish-blue eyes and spiky dark blond hair. In the photo Alex is holding a brown fedora close to his chest to help sell his pose. He is also wearing a brown jacket with a white tee underneath and stonewashed blue jeans with black copper boots.

"He's even Australian, like her." Blaineley adds.

"Yeah, we're hoping there will be something between the two." Karen explains. "We need some romance in this show to balance out how much most of them will hate each other."

The next set of files are labelled "Miles Braddock Jackson" and contain a picture of the teen simply smiling at the camera in his bedroom. Miles is a lean and muscular white boy with brown eyes and brown hair that is buzzed on the sides and more full with volume on top, gelled slightly to the side. He is wearing a black leather jacket over a white tee with a blue phoenix decal, dark blue jeans and dark brown boots.

"This is Miles the machiavellian." Helen tells the group.

"A prosthetic arm huh?" Don reads aloud.

"Forget that, this guy seems like he has some real potential." Chris says, admiring Miles' information.

"Our hopes are he will make it far enough to show that potential." Helen adds whilst she passed out files with the name "Beck

Ustram William" printed on the front. "Beck's a little different to him though."

Inside Beck's file is a photo of him outside a community pool talking to someone in lifeguard attire whilst he holds his own matching uniform in his hands. Beck is rather pale and has a swimmer's build with a dimple on his chin and a small amount of freckles on his cheeks. His eyes are brown and his medium length dirty blond hair is extremely wavy. He is wearing a grey short sleeved shirt that shows off a trident tattoo on his right wrist, as well as some navy blue khaki shorts and grey sneakers.

"He's a total workaholic. He is scared he won't get in to college on a scholarship so he is adding this show onto his workload for the prize money." Helen explains.

"Yeesh, issues much?" Chris remarks

"I kind of hope he goes first." Blaineley gives a cruel smirk, getting an eye roll from Don in response.

The group then pass around the files for "Gladiolus Alistair". His photo is a behind the scenes shot from a photo shoot. The tall well built man is posing in front of a white backdrop, his olive skin shimmering in the studio lights. His green eyes and v-shaped stubble beard help pull of his smoulder whilst a fan blows his dark brown shoulder-length messy, half-Up style hair. He wears a white shirt with a blue sunset design underneath a black unzipped cotton jacket, a navy blue shemagh scarf loosely tied around his neck, denim jeans with a black belt and black leather shoes. Jewellery-wise he is wearing studs in both ears and a silver bracelet with a rose pattern on it.

"Woah, this guy is hot!" Blaineley blurts out.

"You aren't kidding!" Don agrees.

"This is Gladiolus, the professional model and a real Casanova. This guy is going to be flirting a lot." Karen tells the hosts.

"Yeah, yeah." Chris scoffs. "The dude's hot, whatever. Who else we got?"

Karen passes out files labelled with the name "Rhys Schmidt". His photo sees him by a podium on a stage, smiling and waving. He is a little pale with an average slightly feminine body but with broad shoulders and a defined jaw. His eyes are pale blue and his light brown hair is medium length and neatly tousled. He wears a yellow and white checked button up shirt with a light grey cardigan over the top and some royal blue jeans and sandy brown trainers.

"Rhys is a complete goody-goody." Karen says. "He has a thing for the rules so be ready for that."

"Well that's no fun." Chris huffs.

"At least he has some honour." Don points out.

"Ugh, no thanks." Blaineley says moving the file away as Helen passes out the next ones. These ones have the name "Samuel Dakota" on the front.

"This is Sammy, the very flamboyant dandy type." Helen says, gesturing to a photo of said dandy hugging a familiar girl. "He's

Sam's twin brother." She then clarifies. Sammy is quite tall and pale with large, muscular build. His torso is triangle shaped with wide shoulders and a slim waist and long legs. He has short pale blond hair with silverish blue eyes. He wears a pink well fitted t-shirt with tight fitting tweed patterned shorts and pink loafers. "One of the only things these twins have in common is that they are both gay."

"Very progressive casting." Don notes.

"Well surprisingly half the contestants don't identify as straight." Helen points out.

"I hope the twins are on opposite teams." Chris adds.

"Ooh, now that's good drama." Blaineley admits.

"And last but maybe not least..." Helen trails off with the last part sounding almost like a question. She passes out the final set of files. They are labelled "Jared August Dimayuga Monuel". The hosts open Jared's file to see a photo of him accepting an award on a school stage. He is a little shorter than average and pretty skinny. The Filipino and Taiwanese teen has a slight tan with dark eyes with medium length black hair he has swept to one side. Jared wears black glasses, a black turtleneck sweater, khaki pants and a pair of smart brown shoes. "Jared is a perfectionist who acknowledges not everything can be perfect, but that doesn't stop him from trying."

"That's, uh, realistic I guess?" Don seems unsure on the boy in general.

"I guess we need some people who are kind of normal." Chris adds.

"Oh please, there is nothing normal about a kid who lists juggling as one of his talents." Blaineley jokes.

"He juggles? I didn't see that." Chris glimpses back at the file.

"Well you better get back to it then hadn't you?" Helen asks rhetorically. "Remember, the more you know about them, the better this show will be."

"Ugh, yeah I know." Chris rolls his eyes whilst gathering his pile of files.

"Production starts soon, make sure you're ready." Helen's smile drops and gives a stern look at the hosts before gesturing towards the door. "Get reading now."

The hosts give each other a nervous look. This was going to be intense.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**Congratulations to those selected. Please do let me know what you think of the cast and how I am writing this so far. Who stands out just from their descriptions and who could have used some more emphasis to make them sound more appealing?**

**Feel to PM me if you have any questions regarding the story and cast.**

**Here's the final cast list:**

**1\. Andre - The Musician - Lil Oddy**

**2\. Raphael - The Military Cadet - Alexneushoorn**

**3\. Elsa - The Italian - 37KarsOnMars**

**4\. Tori - The Business Woman - Gucci Mane LaFlare**

**5\. Nathan - The Floater - Guy Just Guy**

**6\. Carter - The Scout - TheRainbowShyGuy**

**7\. Marlene - The Naturalist - Yosdave Alejandro**

**8\. Erica - The Skater - TheRainbowShyGuy**

**9\. Wyonetta - The Hockey Player - BaseballCapClyde **

**10\. Adrian - The Thespian - IGwilledCheeseI**

**11\. Alex - The Explorer - Alexneushoorn**

**12\. Beatrice - The Mermaid Fan - Alexneushoorn**

**13\. Laila - The Snob - PurpleShadowManipulator**

**14\. Miles - The Machiavellian - TheAllTimeGreatest**

**15\. Connie - The Film Buff - Kuponut735**

**16\. Sara - The Badgirl - xxPrincxssxx**

**17\. Beck - The Workaholic - Zibster**

**18\. Gladiolus - The Casanova - Epifanio Therion**

**19\. Anna - The Chatterbox - Ergo Glast**

**20\. Rhys - The Goody Goody - Kuponut735**

**21\. Sam - The Tomboy - Waking Bad**

**22\. Sammy - The Dandy - Waking Bad**

**23\. Jared - The Perfectionist - Candela Monsoon**

**24\. Megan - The Reality TV Fan - TheRainbowShyGuy**


	4. 1 - Let the Camping Begin (Part 1)

An island sits in a large lake. Drones fly around the island, capturing footage of the large landscape ready to set the scene for the first episode of Total Drama Island. They show off various forested areas, a large cliff, caves, beaches, another island in the distance, some buildings, a campfire pit and a lone dock. The show's host is currently crouched at said dock, positioned just below a camera. He remains there for some time whilst a full film crew set up, until a voice begins the essential checks.

"Action!" Can be heard from behind the camera and with that the rugged yet charismatic host jumps up into frame.

"Yo, we're coming at you live from Camp

Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka Ontario. That's in Canada for our international viewers." The host says the last part in a hushed tome as if whispering to the audience at home. "I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show right now!" Chris begins to walk away from the dock and the crew steadily follow him. "So here's the deal, we got twenty-four teens aged 16 to 18 that have signed up to spend the next month right here." Chris gestures to the island and the camera pans around to show the large expanse.

**The Camp Center**

The next thing the audience sees is Chris walking in front of three large buildings, two of which are identical.

"These campers will compete in all kinds of gruelling challenges that will test them both mentally and physically." Chris gives an eager grin to the camera. "They will be split in two teams and face off every day, the winning team gets to enjoy a night of knowing they are all safe for another day, the losing team must attend the dreaded campfire ceremony!"

**The Fire Pit**

The audience next sees Chris by the fire pit, leaning against a podium.

"Here they will vote to eliminate one of their own and send them packing down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers to leave the show for good." Chris pretends to wipe away a fake tear. "In the end there will only be one left standing, to be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, a possible job hosting a segment of their local morning talk show and a cash prize of one million dollars!"

**The Stage**

Chris is now stood at on the stage of an outdoor theatre.

"Every moment of their struggles against the local wildlife, disgusting camp food and each other will be caught on camera for your entertainment." Chris charismatically walks across the stage. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out right here, right now on..."

"Total Drama Island!" The dark haired man confidentially finishes his opening speech.

**Opening Titles**

A camera drone films an extreme wide shot of the island before craning its way in. It passes through the centre of camp where Chris is lounging and sipping coffee, he shoos it away and it continues into the nearby forest.

The drone stops on Marlene and Alex in a clearing surrounded by the local wildlife peacefully sharing in their company. The two look around happily at the animals and let their eyesight follow a rabbit hopping around, it moves between the two and they look up to catch eachother's gaze. This is is interrupted when a bear appears behind the two and they run away.

The drone continues the forest and slows down to watch Erica grinding along a log on her skateboard. Elsa is sat at the end of the log, playing on her handheld games console. Erica gives a peace sign to the camera before doing an ollie over an oblivious Elsa off of the tree. As Erica lands, Elsa looks up and hastily jumps off the log. Immediately after, Miles runs past, leaping off the log and kicking off a nearby tree before hopping along some rocks.

The drone leaves the forest and flies up to the cliff where Beck and Nathan give it a wave and dive off the cliff in perfect synchronisation.

The drone reaches the bottom first and spots Bea in her mermaid tail practicing a routine whilst Laila sunbathes on the beach. Bea stops abruptly when she spots the two boys hurtling towards her and hastily swims away, narrowly avoiding Beck and Nathan as they hit the water and cause a large splash that sprays Laila. She stands up in shock but before she can do anything else Raphael and Wyonetta jog past her, kicking up sand that sticks to her wet body.

The drone follows the jogging pair to the campgrounds where it stops to see Jared practicing juggling some pinecones outside the cabins, it turns to find Sara spray painting a lightning bolt onto the side of one of the cabins. Rhys and Tori come into frame happily chatting until they notice Sara's graffiti. The pair glare at the her only for her to shrug at them and toss the can away. The can bounces on the ground and Jared catches it and adds it to his little juggling routine.

The drone makes its way into the mess hall where it stops on Anna happily chatting to a bored looking Megan. Chef bursts out of the kitchen with two plates filled with grey slop. He places in front of the pair and Megan looks terrified by the food. Anna takes a fork without looking and takes a brief moment from talking to take a bite. Her eyes widen as soon as the food hits her tongue and she immediately pales. Chef glares at the pair before turning to the drone and chasing it out of the hall.

The drone heads towards the dock, stopping at the beach to circle around Gladiolus lying on the sand shirtless. He takes a drink of water from a bottle before proceeding to pour the rest onto his body, it instantly turns to steam. The drone turns to see Sam and Sammy watching. Sammy stands with his mouth agape whilst Sam rolls her eyes at her brother's reaction.

The drone continues to the dock where Adrian waves the drone down and dramatically poses at the end of the dock. He removes his scrunchie and tosses it into the air, his long hair blowing fabulously in the wind. However, the drone follows the scrunchie upwards instead. It reaches perfectly in line with the sun when a shark jumps out of the water and eats it.

The camera stays on the sun as a fade out transitions the view to a full moon at night. The camera now pans down to reveal it has switched to a regular camera Connie is adjusting. She steps out of shot to reveal Carter lighting a fire whilst Andre tunes his guitar. Connie joins the pair and once the fire is lit the rest of the campers join them around the fire whilst Andre starts to play his guitar. Chris and Chef show up shortly after with marshmallows.

The camera faces upwards to a large sign saying "Total Drama Island".

**The Dock**

Chris is stood at the dock of shame as a small yacht approaches the island.

"Alright, it's time to meet our cast this season." Chris says as he walks to the end of the dock to meet the nearing yacht. "Oh and FYI, we might have embellished just how nice the camp would be so don't be surprised if some of them seem a little p.o.'d. It doesn't help we told them to dress fancy for the first episode too."

The yacht arrives and instantly leaves, leaving behind Andre. He is wearing a black short sleeved button up with the sleaves rolled up so that his treble cleft tattoo is fully visible and a red and black bowtie around the collar. Over the top of the shirt he wears a dark grey waistcoat. His look is completed by a pair of of matching dark grey dress pants and some smart looking black boots. He has his trusty guitar slung over his shoulder too.

"Andre, welcome to camp Wawanakwa!" Chris greets the young man whilst he shakes his hand.

"Wow thanks, Chris." Andre smiles at the host's welcoming attitude. "Wait, I'm the first on here? Sweet."

"Yeah, just try not to be the first one out though." Chris chuckles but Andre just looks worried. The host roles his eyes. "Relax dude, just go wait over there whilst I introduce the next camper."

"Sure thing man." The brown haired teen nods and heads down the dock.

The next yacht arrives and Raphael steps on to the dock. His formal outfit is a simple white turtle neck sweater underneath an unzipped black leather jacket with some black jeans and white trainers. The black teen stands to attention and gives a salute.

"Private Raphael reporting for competition." Raphael introduces himself and gives a slight smile to show he isn't being completely serious.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Raphael." Chris says to the much taller man. "Why don't you head down the dock and chill with Andre over."

"Of course. But then I'm not really one to chill." The military cadet adds the last part a little quieter.

"Hey there, name's Andre." The singer says with a wave.

"Nice to meet you. Oh, you play guitar?" Raphael asks, gesturing to said instrument.

"Yeah." Andre says as he pulls the guitar around to his front to show. "You play too?"

"I do actually, a little, so I can appreciate the discipline you must have to have learnt it." Raphael gives a reassuring pat on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Uh, thanks. I never really thought about it like that but I guess it did take discipline." Andre shrugs at the unexpected compliment.

Back with Chris he turns to the camera and says "Honestly, I was expecting the dude to show up in his uniform". He then turns to see the next yacht arrive.

The first female contestant arrives. It's Elsa. She is wearing a navy blue one piece dress with a sky blue galaxy-patterned sash and black slippers.

"Welcome Elsa!" Chris says as he walks the short girl to the boys.

"Thanks, so you must be Craig?" Elsa asks as she joins the other two. Chris' face drops and Andre lets out a little chuckle.

"It's Chris." The host says with a deadpan voice.

"Oh right. Sorry." Elsa looks away in embarrassment and Chris walks back to the other end of the dock.

"Don't worry." Raphael reassures the Italian. "I didn't know who he was before this show either."

"Besides it was pretty funny." Andre adds. "Did you see the look on his face?" He chuckled again.

"I guess." Elsa nervously laughs. "Oh look, the next boat is coming." She says to divert the attention from herself.

Tori cautiously steps onto the dock whilst talking on her blue cell phone. She is wearing a pretty pink dress with a pair of red high heels.

"Yeah, I've just arrived so I might not have as much time to keep in touch." The tall teen says to whoever is on the phone. "Are you sure you will be okay, Ciara?"

Before the girl on the other side of the phone can respond, Chris snatches it away and hangs up the call.

"Hey, my phone!" Tori reaches to take it back but Chris puts it in his pocket.

"Uh-uh. You signed the contracts,Tori. No contact with the outside world." Chris says as he shoos the girl down the dock.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Tori asks herself as she joins the other three.

"Who were you even calling?" Andre asks.

"My client, well she's also my friend but yeah my client." Tori explains.

"Oh you manage?" The musician asks as Tori glances at his guitar.

"Yes and I'm not looking for any new talent at this time." Tori sternly says then turns her back on him.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." Andre points out.

The next yacht arrives and drops off contestant number five, Nathan. He's wearing a pink dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. The shirt is messily untucked over his red dress pants which are rolled up to above his ankles whilst he wears a pair of white some white loafers. He rushed over to Chris and high fives him.

"Good to have you here, Nathan, my man." Chris says.

"It's good to be here Chris, man I'm so excited!" Nathan cheers, he then spots the others and rushes over to them. He holds his hand up for a high five but Andre is the only one to reciprocate. "Hey are we all on the same team?"

"Maybe?" Elsa half asks as the teens look to Chris.

"Are we, Chris?" Tori asks. "It didn't mention how we would be split in to teams in the contract."

"Nope, everyone is arriving together." Chris begins. "We'll split you up into teams later tonight."

"Sweet." Nathan says, this time giving a high five to an unsure looking Elsa.

Another yacht arrives and brings Carter with it. He walks down the dock in a crimson three piece suit with a black dress shirt and red and black striped tie. He also wears a pair of high soled dress shoes, making him appear a couple inches taller.

"Carter, looking sharp." Chris greets the camping expert.

"What can I say? I dress to impress." The blond boy replies as he gives a spin with his hands in his jacket pockets to show off his outfit. "Oh and I see there are already some others here too. Hello ladies." He winks towards the girls who appear mostly disinterested. He then looks over to Raphael. "Woah, we got a brick house over here, huh?" He then playfully punches the taller man's chest.

"Don't do that." Raphael crosses his arms over his chest whilst he warns Carter. Carter awkwardly laughs and steps away, discreetly cradling his now hurt hand.

The group are all distracted by Carter when Marlene is dropped off at the island. She is wearing an emerald green dress with matching high-heels as well as shimmering golden earrings and a golden coloured collar too.

"G'day, Marlene." Chris says in a terrible Australian accent that is greeted by a fake laugh from the tanned girl.

"Cute Chris. I don't here that all the time." Marlene rolls her eyes as her words are heavily layered in sarcasm.

"Hello there, Marlene, was it?" Carter greets the green and gold clad teen.

"Yeah that's right." She gives him a curious smile and shakes his hand.

"Carter, and may I just say that it is such a beautiful name that perfectly fits a beautiful woman such as yourself." Carter leads Marlene to the others.

"Well thank you, you may. But I suggest you leave it at that for now lover boy." Marlene says as she gives him an inquisitive look. Carter simply nods and takes a step away from her. As she reaches the other campers they wave and smile at her, as well as giving a high five in Nathan's case.

The next yacht brings Erica to the island. She wears a black suit a couple sizes too big with a purple shirt scuffed black dress shoes as she slowly skates down the dock.

"Looks like Erica, the skater girl is here." Chris says to the other campers.

"What up McLean?" Erica says as she passes him. She stops as she reaches the others. "Looks like some serious competition is already here."

The others seem mostly pleased by her comment but Raphael gives her an uneasy look.

"Cool Skateboard." Nathan compliments the short girl.

"Thanks, man." Erica says as she looks Nathan up and down. "I dig the no effort look." She adds as her gaze stops at his messy hair.

Another yacht comes and goes, leaving Wyonetta as it does. She wears a purple suit with s black tie and hat.

"Everyone, meet Wyonetta." Chris introduces the jock to the group.

"I appreciate the style choice." Erica says, gesturing to Wyonetta's own suit.

"Thanks, I see great minds think alike. But let's be clear. We aren't here to make friends so let's all tone down on the pleasantries and focus on the competition. You'll have to if you are gonna beat me." Wyonetta proudly declares.

"I'm here to make friends." Nathan mentions in a disheartened tone.

"And that's why you won't win." Wyonetta proudly declares.

"And what's to stop your team from just booting you off for being such a jerk?" Marlene asks, crossing her arms.

"Because looking around, I'm the only one who will stand a chance at the chances. Well maybe tall boy over there." Wyonetta adds as she points at Raphael.

"Alright now let's just calm down, guys." Andre says as he steps forward to discuss the tension Wyonetta is causing. "There's not even half of is here yet. Let's just try and be civil until the competition begins at least."

"I knew Wyonetta would be fun." Chris snickers as he talks to the camera. He then spots the next yacht. "Looks like Adrian is arriving now."

Adrian strides off the yacht in a red blazer with a black button up dress shirt underneath, black slacks and matching dress shoes.

"Greetings my fellow campmates." Adrian says as he gives a courteous wave.

"Woah dude, your hair is so cool." Nathan blurts out.

"Thanks, I do try." Adrian flips his hair and winks at the taller boy.

With that another yacht arrives and Alex jumps off in his black two-piece suit with a white dress shirt, black fedora and black loafers.

"G'day there, Alex." Chris says in the same bad Australian accent as before.

"G'day mate. Thanks for having me on the show, Chris. I love the accent too. Very fun." Alex says as he shakes Chris' hand.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Marlene says under her breath.

"Woah, you're Australian too?" Carter asks

"Sure am, is someone else?" Alex asks once he nears the group.

"Marlene over here is." Tori says, gesturing to the girl stood next to her.

"Awesome, good to meet ya." The blond man says.

"Yeah, I'm glad there's going to be something familiar here." Marlene replies.

"Time for our twelfth contestant, meet Bea." Chris announces as the pink haired girl arrives.

Bea is wearing a sleak sleeveless shoulder exposing pink dress and pink pumps along with her usual pink jewelry.

"Wow the waters here are beautiful." Bea says as walks down the dock. "Not so sure about the camp though." She adds as she looks past Chris at the old cabins further ashore.

"Wow, I like the pink, um, everything." Andre says giving a small smile.

"Thanks, it just suits me, y'know?" Bea replies. "Cool tattoo by the way." She adds as the pair slightly blush.

"Well that's gross." Wyonetta says breaking the awkward silence.

"That's the first half of you. Time for the second half." Chris says whilst the next yacht arrives. Unlike the others it remains docked for a while. "Laila, you okay on there?" Chris asks.

"Is no one going to come help me down?" The tanned beauty asks, emerging at the side of the boat.

"Right, sure thing." Chris answers as he holds out a hand whilst she steps off the boat to keep her steady.

Laila is in an extremely expensive looking sleek, backless gold mermaid-style dress. The ends even slip through the cracks of the dock.

"Thank you, Chris. I see chivalry isn't dead." Laila gracefully walks down the pier to the others. "Oh my, you lot seem awfully young for the help."

"What did that white chick just call us?" Erica asks, rolling up her sleeves and stating daggers and heiress in front of her.

"No, Laila, they're your fellow contestants." Chris corrects her.

"Oh dear. But weren't we supposed to dress in our finest clothes?" Laila asks as she looks up and down at the others. "Oh you must all be getting into the camping spirit and roughing it already. How fun! Gross, but fun."

"Maybe some of us just aren't as into looking gawdy." Adrian whispers to a nearby Elsa. Receiving an unsure nod from the shorter teen.

"Good one?" Elsa whispers back in an unsure tone.

"I hate her already." Wyonetta bluntly whispers to the other two.

"Girl, same." Adrian adds.

"Come on now, Laila, make room." Chris shoos her to bunch up to the others as the next yacht leaves the pier. "It's time to meet Miles."

Miles is wearing a dark blue blazer with a white dress shirt underneath, dark tan khakis and brown loafers.

"Hey everyone, I'm Miles." The brunet begins as he joins the other teens. "And just to get it out of the way, yes this is a prosthetic." He points to his left arm.

"Dude that's sick!" Alex says as he takes a look.

"Woah, cool, man." Nathan nods as he also admires it.

"So now that's over with, when does thing get started? I can't wait to get stuck in to a challenge!" Miles cheers.

"I second that, my man." Carter agrees with a finger gun motion.

"Dudes, relax." Chris begins. "We got more of you to come. Speaking of..."

The next camper is Connie in a yellow short sleeved dress that reaches her knees and pleats at the ends with some matching coloured flats.

"Welcome to camp, Connie!" Chris says as the black haired teen walks straight up to the camera.

"Woah, these are pretty old? Are they seriously industry standard?" Connie asks as she inspects the camera.

"Yes... probably." Chris says as he notices the person behind the camera shaking their head. "Now come on, try not to pay attention to the cameras."

"Sorry, Chris. I've just never seen a legit professional camera in person before. Even if it is out dated." Connie says the last bit a little quieter before she joins the others.

Yet another yacht brings yet another contestant. Sara jumps off before the yacht can even stop. She lands on the dock dressed in a black, tight fitting, mid thigh length dress with fish net leggings and black heels. She even has her hair tied in a messy bun.

"Saraphina, looking surprisingly glamorous." Chris says with a surprised look.

"What, can a girl not dress up when she is specifically told to dress smart?" Sara crosses her arms and glares at Chris.

"Nope, just you know, your not stereotypically the type to go for the pretty look." Chris shrugs.

"Ugh, whatever. And it's Sara to you." The dark haired teen makes her way to her new campmates. "What's up?"

"You're cool." Connie states. "Standing up to authority like that, very cool."

"I'd hardly consider our host authority, but thanks anyway." Sara says as she stands next to the film buff.

"Yeah, I agree." Carter pipes up, sliding up next to the newest girl. "This kitty got claws." He puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Never refer to a woman like that." Sara grits her teeth and forcefully removes the blond boy's hand, gripping it extremely tightly. "Especially me."

"Right, gotcha." Carter squeaks out as he grips his hand, the same one he already hurt from punching Raphael earlier.

"Carter, dude, you might wanna zip it for a while unless you want everyone to hate you before the end of the first day." Chris laughs at the preppy kid's misfortune.

"Haha, yeah, totally..." Carter awkwardly manages to say whilst moving to the back of the group of teens.

As this happens, Beck arrives at the dock in a grey suit with a white button up shirt and brown shoes.

"Beck, impeccable timing." Chris laughs.

"Did something happen before I got here?" The fit blond teen asks.

"Just some very unruly behaviour." Laila frowns as she looks at the other campers and getting an eye roll from Sara.

"And it stopped in time for me to get here, how nice of you guys." Beck jokes as he joins the group.

"You people are so strange." Laila says, distancing herself from the others s little more. "Is this going to take much longer, Chris? My feet are getting tired."

"Just a little longer." Chris says before turning to see another yacht has arrived. "In fact even sooner now Gladiolus has arrived!"

The tall model saunters onto the dock, wearing thick black framed glasses, an unzipped smart casual black trench coat with a light gray slim fit shirt underneath along with black jeans with a black-brown leather belt and dark brown casual loafers.

"Good evening, Chris." Gladiolus stops to shake the hosts hand.

"Woah, he's dressed even better than you Laila." Erica says as she checks out the model.

"Oh please, it isn't bad for men's fashion, but there's real gold sewn into this dress." Laila scoffs.

"And what an honour it is to meet such beautiful people." Gladiolus says as he joins the group.

"Wow, man. Are you even real?" Nathan says admiring the well built man whilst most of the girls and a couple other guy's nod in agreement.

"Why of course, I'm just your run of the mill model. Trust me, most of it is the clothing." Gladiolus chuckles at his own comment and flips his hair. "Now is there any room for me here, ladies?" He asks Tori and Elsa, both of which simply step aside for him and blush.

The group are all so busy that they don't notice Anna arrive in a black pair of dress pants and shoes with a light purple dress shirt that matches her purple flower-shaped earrings and a black bowtie.

"Am I supposed to wait for some sort of cue, or..." The short ginger girl asks with her distinctive Scottish accent coming through.

"Oh, Anna didn't see you there." Chris chuckles. "Your campmates were just getting to know Gladi... I mean each other."

"Cool, what we talking about? Doing some ice breakers?" Anna asks a confused group. "I know a few, like what's your favourite colour? Or if that's a bit boring for you the what music would you have play at your funeral?"

"That one sounds a little morbid." Tori points out.

"Ooh then what about your dream holiday destination?" Anna suggests

"Anna." Chris attempts to interrupt the Scot.

"Or maybe open up about our biggest fears?" Anna continues.

"Uh, Anna." Chris says, louder this time.

"Or we could spice things up a little and really get to know each other with a game of kill, marry, sha-" Anna continues, unaware of Chris' attempts to interrupt her.

"Anna!" Chris finally yells.

"What? I was just going to say shake hands." Anna giggles as she turns back to Chris.

"Well I was gonna suggest you actually get started on one of those ice breakers but now it's going to have to wait, another camper is arriving." Chris explains.

Rhys is the next camper to arrive. He arrives wearing a mint coloured dress shirt with a navy blue suit jacket and a pair of matching suit pants, a checked brown and white belt and some black dress shoes.

"Rhys, our rule loving goody goody." Chris introduces the brown haired teen to the group.

"Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you. I can't wait for some good clean fun." Rhys says in an unidentifiable British accent.

"Do you even know what kind of show you're on?" Sara asks, bewildered by the boy's naivety.

"Yes, but just because we're on a reality competition doesn't mean we have to act trashy and deceitful." The Brit suggests.

"I couldn't agree more, Rhys." Miles chimes in. "Glad to have a like-minded ally here."

"Thank you and same to you." Rhys smiles, giving Sara a brief side eye.

"I hope you kids are ready for a two for one deal." Chris announces as the next yacht arrives. "Because it's time for double trouble with twins Sam and Sammy."

The twins arrive together, Sam steps off first in a generic men's black suit. She then helps Sammy down on to the dock in his own identical black suit.

"We're really here, Sam!" The make twin squeals at his younger sister.

"Yup, funnily enough I had noticed." Sam dryly replies.

"Oh my gosh, you guys must be the other contestants. Hi everyone!" Sammy rushes over to the others whilst Sam takes her time.

"Wow, such lovely looking twins we get to share the summer with." Gladiolus says as he puts an arm around Sammy and then Sam once she catches up.

"Yeah, no way. Not interested pretty boy." Sam continues past him and towards the back of the group.

"I am very interested though." Sammy sighs as he admires the handsome man holding him.

"Glad to know where we stand." Gladiolus says with a wink.

"I know it's getting crowded here and it's getting late so you guys must be getting pretty hungry but just bundle up a little more to make room. It's nearly over." Chris instructs the teens.

After a brief wait the next yacht drops Jared off at the dock of shame. He straightens up his blue neck tie that completes his look of a dark blue tuxedo, black formal pants and black formal shoes.

"Jared, looking sharp as ever." Chris compliments the Asian teen as he makes way down the pier.

"Why thank you, Chris." Jared says as he stops, looking a little confused. "You looking pretty casual yourself."

"Yeah, how come we had to dress up but the host can just wear a shirt and some cargo pants." Connie says, raising an eyebrow.

"I just thought it was how poor people dressed up. It mustn't have cost much less than what all of you are wearing." Laila adds, looking a little disgusted at the group around her.

"I'll have you know this stuff is all designer." Chris huffs before adding "Besides, you said it yourself. I'm the host! I don't have to wear a suit!" Chris then turns away from them to whisper into his microphone. "Was I supposed to wear a suit?"

As this happens the final yacht arrives with Megan. She waves from the yacht in a long silky red gown with matching lipstick and some jet black heels with straps up the ankles. Her hair is even wavier than usual.

"Hello, Total Drama Island, your winner has arrived." Megan then proceeds to saunter her way down the dock.

"I like the attitude." Wyonetta says. "But you're going down."

"No way, I've got my eyes on the prize. No matter how hard I have to work." Beck proudly declares.

"You guys do realise we all think we're gonna win, right?" Miles asks the group.

"Or at the very least get some exposure." Andre replies, strumming his guitar a little.

"I mean sure I wanna win but I am kind of here for the experience and to meet some interesting new people." Anna explains.

"Dude, me too." Nathan says as he shares a not so high five with Anna.

"You clearly don't watch these kinds of shows then." Megan chuckles to herself.

"Huh, wait what?" Chris stammers as he returns from his private conversation with the team on the other end of his ear piece. "Oh wait, Megan's here now? Great, that means you're all here and we can get this show on the road!"

**The Fire Pit**

"This is the first step of our tour of Camp Wawanakwa." Chris says.

"It looks a little, uh, dingey." Bea says as she notices cobwebs on banners overhead.

"Well maybe that'll help really motivate you to not end up here. This is where the losing teams will meet to eliminate one of their own after casting their votes in the confessional." Chris explains from the podium. "Speaking of..."

**\- Start Confessional: Chris -**

"This outhouse is where you will come not only cast your votes but also air all your dirty laundry. The juicier the dirt, the more likely it'll air." Chris explains to the confession cam.

**\- End Confessional: Chris -**

Chris then steps out of the outhouse and is greeted by some mostly disgusted and confused faces.

"So who wants to try?" Chris asks.

**\- Start Confessional: Rhys -**

"Wow, I've always wanted to one of these. I just wish this one wasn't so gross." Rhys frowns as he looks around and shudders.

**\- End Confessional: Rhys -**

**\- Start Confessional: Megan -**

"I can't believe I'm actually here. It's finally happening. By the end of the month I'll be the winner of this show and a lifetime of fame and fortune. I just hope I don't be one known as the girl who won the show with the toilet camera." Megan says.

**\- End Confessional: Megan -**

**\- Start Confessional: Anna -**

"This is gonna be so fun! I just wish we could skip to the end of this tour already and get started on those ice breakers." Anna giddily tells the camera.

**\- End Confessional: Anna -**

**\- Start Confessional: Marlene -**

"So far, for camping, I've not seen much nature. I really hope this isn't gonna be one of those glamping situations. I might have to explore this island on my own if the tour doesn't show us anything."

**\- End Confessional: Marlene -**

**\- Start Confessional: Raphael -**

Raphael looks around the outhouse and shrugs to the camera before saying "It's not so bad. I've had to clean worse with just a toothbrush back at my training."

**\- End Confessional: Raphael -**

**The Camp Center**

The group has now moved to the centre of the camp where Chris guides them past the mess hall.

"This here is the mess hall. It's where you'll be eating all three meals of the day, and where we will often meet to discuss the day's events." Chris explains as he guides them towards the cabins. "And these here are your cabins. The one on the west is for the ladies and the one on the east is for the guys."

"That's great and all but where are the bathrooms?" Alex asks, looking a little uncomfortable. "I drank a lot of that fancy spring water on the yacht and now I am bursting."

"Relax, your cabins have a built in bathroom with multiple toilets and showers." Chris says. "Now all your luggage is ready and waiting in the cabins so go ahead and unpack and sort out your bunks. You have half an hour until we meet in the mess hall for dinner and a surprise." Chris says the last part with a slight chuckle before walking off.

The group splits to go to their assigned cabins and Alex rushes ahead of the boys to get to the bathroom.

**The Girls' Cabin**

The girls arrive in their cabin to find a small lounge area with a couple couches, a coffee table and their luggage. Just past this are six sets of bunk beds, three on each side of the cabin with their own accompanying chest of drawers and then a door leading to the bathroom at the end.

"Given how the rest of the place looks, I was expecting much worse." Tori admits as she finds her suitcase.

"Worse? It's possible to be worse than this?" Laila asks in complete shock.

"You might have to get used to this style of living there, princess." Sara says, settling on the nearest bottom bunk.

"So wait, how are we assigning the bunks?" Bea asks.

"Well I'm taking a top bunk." Laila says, rushing to sit above Sara. "The further I am from that filthy floor the better."

"I'll go wherever. I'm not fussed." Sam says gesturing for others to pick.

"And I ain't budging now." Sara adds, getting comfy on her bed.

In almost no time at all the girls settle in to their agreed bunks with little disagreement. On the left side are Sara on the bottom bunk and Laila on the top bunk of the first bed, Elsa on the bottom and Connie on the top of the second bed with Anna on the bottom and Megan above on the third bed. On the right are Wyonetta on the bottom bunk and Tori on the top bunk of the first bed, Marlene on the bottom and Bea on the top bunk of the second bed and finally Sam on the bottom and Erica on the top bunk of the last bed.

"Cool, well I'm gonna unpack later tonight." Marlene tells the others. "We've been here for nearly an hour now and I have barely actually seen any wilderness. So I'm gonna go check out the locale. See you all at dinner."

"Bye, Marlene." Elsa says with a wave.

Most of the girls begin to unpack their things when Anna clears her throat.

"So ladies, let's talk. What do you think of the guys?" The Scottish teen asks the group with a big grin in her face. Before anyone can say anything, Sam gets up and heads into the bathroom.

**\- Start Confessional: Sam -**

"I didn't have to go but I wasn't gonna sit around through some girls pining over those boys." Sam states whilst she rolls her eyes at the thought.

**\- End Confessional: Sam -**

"Well I'm sure a certain pink haired lady here has something to say about that guy with the guitar." Anna adds when no one jumps to answer.

"You mean, Andre?" Bea asks. "He seems like a nice guy."

"And..." Megan prompts the girl to continue.

"And he's cute, okay." Bea adds and blushes a little.

"He's alright but did you check out that model?" Erica asks the group.

"It's nice to know there's someone like that to look at when times are tough here." Connie admits.

"Gladiolus may be the only one of those boys worth even the slightest bit of attention." Laila bluntly says.

"I'll give you the guy's handsome and all but are we seriously just gonna sit around and talk about boys?" Wyonetta interrupts the group whilst she puts away her clothes.

"Yeah, pretty sure we're failing the Bechtel test at the moment." Connie snickers.

"The what?" Megan asks.

"The Bechtel test." Connie repeats only to be met by several confused faces. "It's a way of judging if a film or show is portraying the women in it positively. If there is at least one scene where women talk to each other about literally anything other than men, it passes the test."

"Oh, I've got a great new question, then!" Anna announces. "What would you guys do with the million if you win?"

"Well when I win, I'll buy my own place, like a city apartment. You know, somewhere glitzy for the home shots of my spin off show." Megan confidently tells the girls.

"Oh I would love a spin off. Like my own talk show where I interview the biggest music stars." Anna says, staring off wistfully into the distance.

"If I win, I'm gonna go travelling. Use it fund a backpacking trip across Europe and Asia." Erica explains.

"I'm using it to pay for college." Wyonetta says.

"That's very smart of you, Wyonetta." Tori compliments to the athletic girl. "I'm planning to invest most of it into my client's career, maybe put the rest into savings."

"Savings, really?" Sara asks.

"Well what you spend it on?" Tori raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms defensively.

"Probably do up the orhpanage. I may not be there for much longer but the other kids deserve it. Not that it's any of your business." Sara looks away from the others as she finishes unpacking.

"You're an orphan?" Anna asks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Tori struggles to finish her sentence.

"You didn't know?" Sara finishes the sentence. "So what if you did, you'd give me a pass for being rude to you?"

Sam walks out of the bathroom in the middle of this, only to notice the tension and turn back around.

"Well if that's how you're going to be." The manager huffs.

"Whatever. I'm done anyway." The bad girl leaves the cabin and the girls settle into an uncomfortable silence.

"I'd save for college too." Elsa breaks the silence. "If I win that is."

"That's smart." Bea says as she turns to the quiet Italian girl across from her. "Wait, aren't you unpacking?"

"Oh no, I'll just, uh wait." Elsa shyly replies.

Tori gets up and notices the large pile of extravagant luggage on the ground with one smaller suitcase sticking out from the pile.

"Wait, is it because all this crap is on top?" Tori asks. "Whose is this anyway?" She checks the bags closely and notices they all embroidered with the name "Laila". "Uh, Laila, are you going to move your bags?"

"Oh no, I'm waiting for the staff to do it." Laila tells them as if it is the most obvious thing.

"There is no staff, idiot." Wyonetta coldly states.

"What? So we have to do it ourselves?" Laila looks horrified by the concept.

"What did you think the rest of us were doing?" Erica asks.

"Well I can't be expected to pay attention to what all of you are up to. I have important resting to do." Laila says, literally looking down on most of the girls.

"Look, just move it at least so Elsa can get her stuff." Tori attempts to reason with the rich girl.

"You're already down there. Why don't you instead of being so rude?" Laila turns away, bored of the conversation. Tori gives an offended huff before pushing the bags out of the way.

"Wow, manager girl, you've made two enemies and it's only the first day." Megan laughs.

Tori rolls her eyes in response as she picks up Elsa's bag.

"Thanks, Tori, you didn't have to." Elsa sheepishly says.

"Don't worry, someone has to tell people when they're in the wrong." Tori explains before going back to her own unpacking.

"Okay, okay, so next question..." Anna begins.

**Boys' Cabin**

Alex rushes through the identical cabin to the bathroom in the back. Soon after the rest of the guys show up.

"Whoa, this place is kinda cute." Sammy says as he explores the cabin.

"Meh, it's okay." Carter shrugs as he picks up his luggage and chucks it onto the top bunk of the nearest beds.

"Shouldn't we discuss who is getting each bunk before we claim them?" Jared asks.

"Nah, I'm cool with whatever. They're just beds dude." Andre says as he sits on the bed below Carter.

"I'm supposed to sleep far off the ground according to my physician." Gladiolus says whilst claiming a top bunk.

"Pretty sure that's got nothing to do with healthy." Beck tells the model.

"Well why don't you come back when you have your own personal physician that tells you otherwise." Gladiolus says back, earning a shake of the head from the blond.

"I'll gladly take the bottom." Sammy says, diving on the bed below Gladiolus.

"Well I'm gonna need a bed near the bathroom. I pee a lot in the night." Rhys says the last part a little quieter.

"I'll take one by there too. I do the other thing a lot. Not just at night either." Nathan laughs as he claims a top bunk near the bathroom.

After a little more discussion than the girls the guys had sorted their beds. On the left side were Andre on the bottom bunk and Carter on the top bunk of the bed nearest the entrance, followed by Jared on the bottom bunk and Miles on the top bunk of the next bed, and then Beck on the bottom bunk and Nathan on the top bunk nearest the bathroom. On the opposite side were Sammy on the bottom bunk with Gladiolus above, Alex on the bottom bunk and Adrian on the top bunk of the middle bed, and by the bathroom were Raphael on the bottom bunk and Rhys on the top.

Most of the guys start to unpack with the odd bit of chatter between bunk mates.

"Wow, Raphael, your clothes are folded like they're still in the shop." Rhys compliments.

"Yes you do have to be basically perfect with things like that at military camp. You gotta look pristine." Raphael explains. "If you'd like I can show you how to properly fold your clothes."

Rhys looks at his own neatly folded clothes that are just slightly less neat and says "No thanks, that's alright." He hurries to put the rest of his clothes away.

"So what do you think Chris' surprise is?" Carter asks the room in general.

"I bet it's just that he changed into a suit after Jared called him out." Adrian says with a smug smile.

"I just thought it was odd is all." Jared attempts to explain himself.

"Relax, man." Alex says. "Chris' reaction was the funniest thing that has happened today."

"Funniest until this." Nathan claims before farting. Most of the guys laugh whilst a couple others look unimpressed.

"Gross." Rhys, Jared and Adrian all exclaim simultaneously. The three look between each other a little awkwardly and the other guys laugh again.

"I wonder if it will be assigning us to our teams." Miles suggests.

"That's a good point, I'm surprised that didn't happen as part of our tour or something." Beck admits.

"I think they might be trying to see how we all got along initially before they put us on teams." Carter offers as a possible explanation.

"Come to think of it, are we gonna need to swap bunks so we're with our teammates?" Alex wonders out loud.

"Oh no, will we?" Sammy asks, looking a little upset.

"Nah, I don't see why we would." Andre says.

"Yeah, we're all gonna be sharing a cabin either way." Nathan agrees.

"As far as I see it, the teams are for the competition. During our down time we should hang with whoever." Miles tells the group.

"That's more my style." Nathan admits with a nod.

"Totally." Carter says in an attempt to seem cool.

**\- Start Confessional: Miles -**

"You can't make much impact on the game if you're only hanging out with your own team. Gotta make sure that people don't let that become the norm." Miles says, tapping his forehead to further show off his thinking.

**\- End Confessional: Miles -**

**In The Forest**

Marlene happily walks through the forest as the sun starts to set. She watches a couple rabbits hopping along at a distance then leans against a tree to enjoy the serenely soft sounds of nature.

"Attention, campers!" Chris yells through a loud speaker hidden in the tree, causing Marlene to stumble into the floor and the nearby rabbits to flee. "It's time for dinner and your big surprise! Please come to the mess hall immediately."

**Outside the Cabins**

"So our campmates have met and are settling in. Some better then others." Chris laughs. "The first day has yet to end and we've already had possible romance and definite drama! What else can happen tonight? Find out in the next part of this special two-parter when we reveal tonight's big surprise, right here on Total Drama Island!"

**_Author's Note_**

**This was a lot of fun writing. I initially had more planned, like introductory video tapes for each character where they revealed more about themselves. But in the end I found this chapter was taking a long time and I didn't want their to be too much fluff. Just to be transparent, I chose for everyone to be in their formal clothes so these outfits could be established now that you can see all their base outfits and general appearances in the prologues**

**Please do**** let me know your thoughts on this chapter and any positives or constructive criticisms you have. It really motivates me when I can get this kind of feedback. I'd also like to know who people are liking most as more of the characters' personalities come out.**

**Now a request for those with OCs in the story. Can you please PM me listing which characters your character(s) would:**

**A. Befriend**

**B. Dislike**

**C. Romance**

**Whilst I have plans for these already, some of which can be seen in this chapter, I would appreciate it if I could get more insight from the actual owners of the characters. This will help me confirm any plans I currently have and work on some new ones. Just because your character has shown one of these feelings to someone doesn't mean they will continue to feel that way. So the more for each category, where possible, the better. If you can even potentially rank those suggested in each category that would be a huge help. A quick disclaimer, just because you list someone under a category doesn't mean it will happen. This is just to help me understand the characters and fine tune my options.**

**Finally, I am including a quick list of everyone's sexuality so people know for the romance option. You can still include a crush that would be unrequited however. **

**Straight**

**Megan**

**Beck**

**Raphael**

**Tori**

**Jared**

**Bea**

**Wyonetta**

**Carter**

**Sara**

**Erica**

**Elsa**

**Miles**

**Bi**

**Andre**

**Anna**

**Marlene**

**Laila**

**Rhys**

**Connie**

**Alex**

**Gladiolus**

**Gay**

**Sam**

**Sammy**

**Nathan**

**Adrian**


	5. 2 - Let the Camping Begin (Part 2)

Chris is stood at his podium by the campfire pit at sunset, giving an orange hue to everything that is exemplified by the roaring fire. Unlike earlier, Chris is now dressed in a light blue suit with a red bow tie.

"Welcome back drama fans!" The dark haired host begins with plenty of dramatic flare. "Last time on Total Drama Island, we kicked the show off and introduced you to all twenty-four members of this season's cast. We showed them around and then they got settled in their cabins. Now it's time for the show to really begin as we finish up our first day on the island with a bang, right here on Total Drama Island!"

**Opening Titles**

A camera drone films an extreme wide shot of the island before craning its way in. It passes through the centre of camp where Chris is lounging and sipping coffee, he shoos it away and it continues into the nearby forest.

The drone stops on Marlene and Alex in a clearing surrounded by the local wildlife peacefully sharing in their company. The two look around happily at the animals and let their eyesight follow a rabbit hopping around, it moves between the two and they look up to catch eachother's gaze. This is is interrupted when a bear appears behind the two and they run away.

The drone continues the forest and slows down to watch Erica grinding along a log on her skateboard. Elsa is sat at the end of the log, playing on her handheld games console. Erica gives a peace sign to the camera before doing an ollie over an oblivious Elsa off of the tree. As Erica lands, Elsa looks up and hastily jumps off the log. Immediately after, Miles runs past, leaping off the log and kicking off a nearby tree before hopping along some rocks.

The drone leaves the forest and flies up to the cliff where Beck and Nathan give it a wave and dive off the cliff in perfect synchronisation.

The drone reaches the bottom first and spots Bea in her mermaid tail practicing a routine whilst Laila sunbathes on the beach. Bea stops abruptly when she spots the two boys hurtling towards her and hastily swims away, narrowly avoiding Beck and Nathan as they hit the water and cause a large splash that sprays Laila. She stands up in shock but before she can do anything else Raphael and Wyonetta jog past her, kicking up sand that sticks to her wet body.

The drone follows the jogging pair to the campgrounds where it stops to see Jared practicing juggling some pinecones outside the cabins, it turns to find Sara spray painting a lightning bolt onto the side of one of the cabins. Rhys and Tori come into frame happily chatting until they notice Sara's graffiti. The pair glare at the her only for her to shrug at them and toss the can away. The can bounces on the ground and Jared catches it and adds it to his little juggling routine.

The drone makes its way into the mess hall where it stops on Anna happily chatting to a bored looking Megan. Chef bursts out of the kitchen with two plates filled with grey slop. He places in front of the pair and Megan looks terrified by the food. Anna takes a fork without looking and takes a brief moment from talking to take a bite. Her eyes widen as soon as the food hits her tongue and she immediately pales. Chef glares at the pair before turning to the drone and chasing it out of the hall.

The drone heads towards the dock, stopping at the beach to circle around Gladiolus lying on the sand shirtless. He takes a drink of water from a bottle before proceeding to pour the rest onto his body, it instantly turns to steam. The drone turns to see Sam and Sammy watching. Sammy stands with his mouth agape whilst Sam rolls her eyes at her brother's reaction.

The drone continues to the dock where Adrian waves the drone down and dramatically poses at the end of the dock. He removes his scrunchie and tosses it into the air, his long hair blowing fabulously in the wind. However, the drone follows the scrunchie upwards instead. It reaches perfectly in line with the sun when a shark jumps out of the water and eats it.

The camera stays on the sun as a fade out transitions the view to a full moon at night. The camera now pans down to reveal it has switched to a regular camera Connie is adjusting. She steps out of shot to reveal Carter lighting a fire whilst Andre tunes his guitar. Connie joins the pair and once the fire is lit the rest of the campers join them around the fire whilst Andre starts to play his guitar. Chris and Chef show up shortly after with marshmallows.

The camera faces upwards to a large sign saying "Total Drama Island".

**The Mess Hall**

Chris is stood at the end of a long hall with two tables with accompanying benches. Once again he has a podium. Just to the side of the room is an open indoor window with a counter where a large and muscular black man is leaning against. Some pots can be seen behind him bubbling away in a kitchen.

The door opens as Marlene arrives, rubbing her ears and still looking a little dazed. She is soon followed by the rest of the girls bar Sara, who has yet to arrive.

"Hey, Marlene. You see what you wanted in the forest?" Connie asks the Australian girl.

"What?!" Marlene asks, still rubbing her ear. "I'm sorry my ears are really ringing right now. Turns out there are even speakers in the trees."

"Welcome, ladies." Chris says from his podium.

"Wow Chris, looking dope." Erica says in regards to his outfit change.

"Thank you Erica." Chris straightens his suit in emphasis when the guys arrive. Upon noticing Chris, a bunch look to Adrian and laugh about his comment from earlier.

"What's so funny?" Bea asks.

"Oh please, they're boys, there's no point trying to understand why they do anything." Megan says.

"Glad you're all here." Chris tells them from his podium.

"Wait." Miles interrupts. "Aren't you missing a broody girl?" He asks the girls.

"Oh that girl." Laila says with a little disgust. "Well she stormed off so it's her loss. Can we eat now, Chris?"

"Of course you can." The other man in the room tells them from his window.

"Fine, go and get your food from Chef Hatchet." Chris begrudgingly agrees.

"Ladies first." Megan declares, pushing towards the front.

"And the most important lady first of all." Laila declares as she pushes to the very front.

The rest get in line with Laila, Megan and Anna at the front.

"So what's tonight's meal? A round the world taster menu perhaps?" Laila asks, her face beaming at Chef. He proceeds to stare at her with a blank expression whilst he scoops up three different piles of slop and dumps them on Laila's plate one by one. The rich girl looks down at her plate to see the large lump of brown with two smaller lumps, one green and one white. "Um, what is this?"

"It's tonight's dinner." Chef says bluntly whilst dishing up an identical plate for Megan.

"Oh no, I'll just have a salad instead." Laila says whilst Chef dishes out to Anna.

"There's some on your plate already." Chef tells the girls.

"I don't think this can legally be called salad." Megan replies, poking the green slop and getting her finger stuck.

"It's green ain't it?" Chef asks.

"But I want..." Laila begins.

"You'll get what I give you." Chef interrupts. "Now sit your butts down and let the line get movin'!" The muscular man then slams a kitchen knife down on the counter in front of the girls.

"I'm sure this'll be fine. Come on ladies." Anna stammers out as she ushers the two much angrier girls away to sit down.

**\- Start Confessional: Laila -**

"I can't believe my daddy is making me do this." Laila looks visibly upset. "Surely he didn't realise what this show entailed. Even he's not cruel enough to put someone through sleeping on cotton sheets and eating non-organic food just for a measly million dollars, right?"

**\- End Confessional: Laila -**

A few more campers have got their food with Tori and Elsa just getting theirs when Sara walks in and heads straight to the back of the line.

"Hey, look who showed up." Elsa whispers to Tori, gesturing to the girl at the end of the line. The business woman and bad girl catch eachother's gaze for a second before both hastily looking away.

"Where were you?" Beck asks Sara from the space in front of her.

"Just needed some fresh air." Sara shrugs.

"Fair enough." Beck shrugs back at her. "Heads up, looks like the food here sucks."

"Great." Sara says sarcastically.

Once everyone has their food they split into a few small groups along the two tables. The first group is Andre, Bea, Adrian, Gladiolus, Carter, Alex and Marlene.

"I just can't bring myself to eat another bite of this trash." Adrian whines, pushing his barely touched plate away from him.

"I understand what you mean." Gladiolus says. "My body is a temple and I simply cannot pollute it with this."

"It's trash, sure." Marlene agrees. "But if this is all we're gonna eat for the next month, we're just gonna have to deal, you know?"

"I guess." Adrian reluctantly agrees as he pulls the plate back towards himself and forces another bite.

"So you just did Anna's ice breakers the whole time?" Andre asks the two girls sat in his group.

"Yeah, it was fun." Bea says after begrudgingly finishing a mouthful of food. "We learnt a lot about each other. Like that rude Wyonetta plays for her school hockey team."

"Or like how you're a mermaid." Marlene casually adds.

"But you weren't even there for that. You went for a walk." Bea says, looking confused.

"I was only out in the woods at the back of the cabin." Marlene explains. "And Anna has a very loud voice." She chuckles.

"Woah, woah, woah." Alex interrupts. "A mermaid?"

"You mean like you get a fish tail when you get wet?" Carter asks in utter disbelief.

"No, not literally." Bea giggles. "I perform as one, like in shows and stuff."

"That's so awesome. I'm sure you're great at it." Andre says with a big grin.

"Oh, do you wear one of those little sea shell bras?" Alex eagerly asks.

"Now that is a sight I would love to see." Gladiolus says as he leans on the table and smirks at the pink haired girl whose face is turning a similar shade.

"Guys, come on, don't be weird." Marlene says, giving the pair a playful nudge. "But seriously, do you?"

Bea looks very embarrassed before letting out a small "Yeah" that earns laughter and hollering from her group.

The next group along are the first three who get their food, accompanied by Nathan, Sam and Sammy.

"Wow, I wonder what they're laughing at." Anna says to no one in particular.

"Who cares, I wanna know how a man can look so good whilst laughing." Sammy sighs as he stares at Gladiolus.

"Seriously?" Sam asks. "It's bad enough I have to be on this dumb show. Please at least do me the honour of not spending the whole thing ogling cute guys."

"Sorry." Sammy blushes and turns back to his little group, focusing on Nathan smiling at him. Sam simply rolls her eyes at her brother's actions.

"So you guys are twins?" The tall boy asks.

"Yeah, but I'm the older one." Sammy declares.

"You sure don't act it." Sam mutters under her breath.

"So what happens if you both like the same guy?" Anna asks.

"We don't." Sam states. "I'm only into girls."

"Well that makes things easier." Megan says. "Boring but easier."

"Is that why you were in the bathroom when we were talking about which guys we liked?" Anna asks and gets a nod from the female twin in reply. "Well I like both so we can talk about girls we like too. Like how Bea is fairy tale princess levels of pretty."

"Just drop it okay. It's not my kinda thing." Sam slumps down as she eats some more food.

"I wish I got to talk about cute guys." Sammy says. "All the other guys just talked about Chris and made dumb fart jokes."

"Hey!" Nathan says looking offended. "That was a hilarious joke. Besides we can talk about cute guys." The lanky teen adds before getting a glare from Sam. "You know, later."

"You've been awful quiet through this." Megan says turning to Laila. "What's the matter, don't like it when the conversation isn't about you?"

"Yes, kind of." Laila admits. "But I'm also just fed up. I thought TV shows were supposed to be glamorous."

"Gross sludge not glamorous enough for you?" Nathan jokes, his smile fades quickly when he notices his own food bubble briefly.

"Trust me, on a show like this, we have way worse to come." Megan explains.

"Why? Do people actually like to watch us suffer?!" The rich girl asks, looking extremely worried.

"Too weak to handle it?" Sam asks with a sinister smirk.

"You can always just quit." Megan suggests.

"No way!" Laila sternly tells the group around her.

"That's the spirit!" Anna cheers.

"Sure, can't make my victory too easy now." Megan says with a flip of her hair.

**\- Start Confessional: Megan -**

"Not like she'll make it past the first vote off anyway." The dark haired girl chuckles to herself.

**\- End Confessional: Megan -**

On the opposite table are a few smaller groups, the first of which consists of Sara and Erica with Beck and Jared sat across from them.

"I could never be a lifeguard. It's so much pressure." Jared says.

"Nah, it's not much work most of the time. I can spend most of a shift planning out my workload for school." Beck tells the group. "I'm gonna have a lot to catch up on with my independent study when I get home but it'll be worth it if I win to have some security with the million."

"Security?" Erica asks.

"Yeah, in case I don't get a scholarship to college." Beck says as if it was obvious. "And if I do then I can save it up, maybe invest some."

"That's very smart." Jared points out.

"Yeah, just like little miss corporate over there." Sara says, gesturing over to Tori on the other end of their table. As she does some food drops off of her fork and onto the table. Almost instantly after it lands Jared reaches across and picks it up with a napkin before putting it onto his empty plate.

"Dude, what was that?" Erica asks, blinking in surprise.

"What?" Jared asks in response.

"That was so fast! I'm impressed, you just grabbed that in like no time at all." Erica blurts out, still surprised by what just happened.

"I just don't like mess okay. You gotta make sure things are as close to perfect as they can be." Jared looks to the floor embarrassed. The rest of the group give eachother a look, as if they all agree to not press him on it.

**\- Start Confessional: Jared -**

"Oh great, now they think I'm some kind of freak." The Asian nerd sighs. "Maybe I should just quit now and save myself the embarrassment of being the first one voted out."

**\- End Confessional: Jared -**

Further down the second table are Connie, Raphael and Wyonetta eating in a comfortable silence, at least two of them are comfortable with it.

"So..." Connie awkwardly attempts to start a conversation. "What kinda movies do you guys like?"

"I don't really watch any." Raphael tells the girl dressed in yellow. "I guess they can be fun but really, who has the time for stuff like that anymore?"

"Same. I'm usually too busy training for there to be room for something trivial like watching movies." Wyonetta adds.

"Oh..." Connie looks extremely disappointed.

**\- Start Confessional: Connie -**

"Movies? Trivial?!" Connie yells with her arms stretched out in annoyance. "If their so trivial why is their an enormous international industry for them? Unlike say, oh I don't know, dumb ice hockey." She then huffs and crosses her arms.

**\- End Confessional: Connie -**

Connie picks at her food a little more then shrugs and slides down the table to Elsa, Tori, Rhys and Miles, the last group.

"Hey, guys, whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Connie asks as she leans against the table casually.

"Not much." Elsa says.

"I thought you were sitting with Raphael and Wyonetta anyway." Tori adds.

"Ugh, they're so boring though." Connie confesses.

"Well that seems a bit harsh." Elsa says.

"Oh come on, neither of them even watch movies for crying out loud." Connie yells the group in an exaggerated tone.

"Oh wow, that's just sad." Miles admits. "Who doesn't watch any films?"

"Exactly!" Connie says, relieved someone agrees with her.

"You know, I've actually made some short films in my spare time." Miles says to the group.

"Seriously?! Me too!" Connie cheers. "I make like four or five a year."

"Woah, now that's a goal I would like to reach." Miles admits.

"Wow, look at you two, you're like two peas in a pod." Rhys quips.

"It is kinda cute actually." Tori admits, causing the pair to blush.

"I mean, maybe we could talk more some time about our films." Miles suggests. "You know, if you want." He quickly adds, causing Connie to giggle.

"Yeah, that sounds like it might be nice." The dark haired girl replies whilst paying with her hair.

**\- Start Confessional: Elsa -**

"Awww, they seem really sweet together." The short girl says with her hands happily clasped together.

**\- End Confessional: Elsa -**

"Attention Campers!" Chris says from his podium. "I hope you're all settling in well and enjoying the wonderful food cooked by our very own Chef Hatchet." This comment is met with a series of groans. "In fact, let's have a hearty Camp Wawanakwa round of applause for him." Chris announces as he begins to vigorously clap. The cast look around at each other, a few very faintly clapping.

"Hey, you ungrateful brats! Maybe you should show some appreciation for the man who just cooked you all a free meal!" Chef loudly yells at the teens and several veins on his head look like they are going to burst. They all then clap with much more enthusiasm.

"Woo!" Alex hollers whilst standing on the bench. "We love ya man!" He cheers, earning some weird looks from those on his table. "Too much?" He asks, sitting back down whilst the applause dies down.

**\- Start Confessional: Alex -**

"What? I wasn't gonna end up tomorrow's dinner, okay?" Alex attempts to explain himself.

**\- End Confessional: Alex -**

"That's more like it." Chef says as he goes back to the kitchen.

"I hope you kids are ready for your big surprise!" Chris says with a devilish grin.

"Finally." Adrian remarks.

"Tonight..." Chris slowly continues. "All of you..." He leaves another big pause. "Will..."

"Oh just spit it out already." Sam yells at the host.

"Be competing in your first challenge!" Chris finally spits out.

"How are we going to do a challenge dressed like this?" Rhys asks.

"With great difficulty." Chris laughs, stopping when he notices some unamused faces. "What? It helps keep this a special event. The first night and the first challenge require some class." Chris explains to the rule lover.

"I don't think any of these people know anything about class, though." Laila points out as she looks around at the people sat around her.

"I thought we were supposed to be on teams for the start of the show." Megan says, ignoring Laila's comment.

"Yeah, you even said we'd sort out the teams tonight." Nathan reminds the host.

"We are." Chris begins. "The first challenge will decide who will be on which team. So hurry up and finish your food because it's already dark out. Chef will be taking you to our first challenge zone in five minutes."

"Chef will what now?" Chef asks, looking up from clearing the kitchen.

"See you kids soon!" Chris says before making his exit.

"Well I better head to the bathroom. Who knows how long this challenge is gonna get?" Nathan says, pushing his plate away and heading out.

"That's a good idea." Andre admits, watching the taller teen walk past. "I don't wanna need to take a leak in the middle of some endurance task." He then heads out himself.

After some more talking amongst themselves, Chef gathers the group and leads them out of the hall. Miles grabs Rhys' shoulder and the two stay near the back.

"So I don't know if it was just me but I think that Connie girl and I had something going there." Miles says, looking a little nervous.

"Oh yeah, I think she might be into you." Rhys agrees.

"So, this may come as a surprise but I don't really have much experience with women." Miles admits whilst nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no, I can believe it." Rhys says, walking in front of the slightly taller man. Miles stops and gives a deadpan look to the camera.

**\- Start Confessional: Miles -**

"Just FYI, I have plenty of experience with women." Miles points at the camera with his prosthetic arm. "I just needed Rhys to think I was bad so he'd want to help me out and I can gain his trust."

**\- End Confessional: Miles -**

Miles rushes ahead to keep up.

"So, I was wondering if you'd maybe wingman for me." Miles says with big puppy dog eyes.

"Well I have no experience in it, but I do know girls pretty well. Better than I get other guys, actually." Rhys explains. "So sure, I'll help you out."

"Awesome, bud." Miles hugs Rhys. "I owe you one."

"Okay, well maybe just start with less hugging." Rhys says, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

**\- Start Confessional: Miles -**

"Hello ally number one." Miles proudly says to the camera.

**\- End Confessional: Miles -**

**The Boys' Cabin**

"You didn't have to wait for me." Nathan says as he exits the bathroom with Andre.

"Don't sweat it, I thought it'd be a good chance to get to know another person here a little better." Andre says, giving Nathan a pat on his back. "And I only slightly regret it." He adds whilst wafting the air a little.

The pair make their way through the cabin when Nathan stops.

"What's up?" Andre asks.

"Jared, dude?" Nathan says as he watches Jared packing the same clothes he unpacked just an hour earlier. Andre comes over. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with the others on the way to the challenge zone?"

"No." Jared bluntly replies, continuing to pack.

"What's going on?" Andre asks, sitting on the end of Jared's bed.

"Look, you guys go on ahead. I shouldn't have signed up for this show. It was a mistake." Jared says, purposely not looking at the other guys.

"What do you mean? How can it be a mistake?" Nathan asks.

"I just don't belong here. Everyone thinks I'm weird and you'll all just vote me off as soon as possible anyway." Jared finally looks at the other two, his eyes looking a little reddened.

"You think you're too weird?" Andre laughs. "You've seen some of the other people here, right?"

"Heck, you've seen me haven't you?" Nathan adds.

"But still, I can't compete with all of you." Jared sighs in defeat.

"How do you know that?" Nathan asks. "We haven't even started competing."

"But I don't fit in. It felt so alien when we were all unpacking and you all were having a great time." Jared tries to explain his feelings.

"It's the first day of a reality show at an island summer camp." Andre puts his hand on the dark clad teen's shoulder. "This all feels pretty alien to the rest of us too."

"But I don't belong here!" Jared yells, a year falling down his cheek. He gasps at his own outburst. "Sorry."

"Dude, relax." Nathan says in a considerably quieter voice than his normal one.

"You do belong here." Andre states. "We all do, even Laila." That comment earns a slight smile from Jared. "We all went through the same audition and application process that a series of casting directors and producers painstakingly went through to decide we are the best possible people for this show."

"Just think what a slap in the face it would be to those people who didn't make it, only for you to take one of the spots on this show and just up and quit." Nathan says.

"I- I hadn't thought of that." Jared admits.

**\- Start Confessional: Andre -**

"Whoa, I hadn't thought of that either." Andre stares into the distance wide eyed.

**\- End Confessional: Andre -**

"So come on, man. Just stay a little while. You can't win if you don't even compete." Andre says, holding out his hand. Jared takes it and shakes it.

"Alright, let's do this." The Asian teen says with a smile.

"That's the spirit, dude!" Nathan cheers.

"Now let's catch up to the others." Andre suggests as he stands up.

"Alright but first I just gotta..." Jared trails off as he straightens out the spot on his bed where Andre was sat.

**The Stage**

The cast approach a clearing in the forest as Chef leads them. Andre, Nathan and Jared sneak in at the back.

"What took you guys so long?" Tori asks the trio of boys.

"Sorry, I..." Jared starts to explain when Nathan grabs his shoulders and interrupts.

"Jared and Andre here decided to wait until I was finished." Nathan covers for the downed perfectionist. "I was a little backed up."

"Gross. Forget I asked." Tori says.

"At least you won't have to smell it when we get back." Rhys says with a shudder.

The group arrive at the clearing and Jared mouths a silent "thank you" to Nathan. Chef guides the teens to a set of wooden bleachers opposite a large stage with three large flat screens along the top.

"What is this, Shakespeare in the park?" Sara jokes as they all take their seats.

Adrian gasps before exclaiming "It's always been a dream of mine to perform the bard's words at an outdoor theatre."

"Well keep dreaming, buddy." Chris says as he walks to the centre of the stage. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa's stage. A few challenges will take place here, including tonight's. Now, before we begin, Chef will be walking around with a hat. You each need to take one and only one piece of paper from that hat and see what is on it. Don't share it with anyone else."

Chef walks around with the hat looking extremely bored.

"If you're the chef, why are you also working on the challenge?" Elsa asks.

"It's cheaper for them to hire fewer people to do more work." Chef tells her as she accidentally picks up two pieces of paper. "He said just one!" Chef yells. "Does that look like one to you?" He asks, getting a terrified shake of the head in response. "I didn't think so! Now put one of them back!"

"S-s-sorry." The shy girl squeaks whilst a shaky hand places one of the pieces of paper back.

Before long everyone has their piece of paper and knows what is on it. Most of them have a number but two have a single coloured spot instead. One is green, the other red.

"Now, to start with. Can the two who received a colour, please stand up." Chris instructs and Andre and Carter stand up in response. "Could the one with the green spot stand to my right and the one with the red spot to my left."

"I think you mean stage left and stage right, Chris." Adrian points out.

"Ugh, yeah, what the kid with the blue hair said." Chris admits.

Andre and Carter arrive on the stage and stand in their places. Chris then hands the brown haired boy a rolled up green cloth. He unravels it to reveal a flag with an angry looking rodent on the front.

"Andre, you are the first member of The Screaming Gophers!" Chris announces as the left hand flat screen displays the same symbol on it.

"Awesome!" Andre cheers, holding up the flag. A few of the seated campers clap for him.

"And Carter..." Chris begins, handing the blond boy a red cloth. He unravels it to reveal a flag with a tough looking fish on it. "You are the first member of The Killer Bass!"

"This is so cool!" Carter says, holding up his own flag.

"For today's challenge, the two of you will act as team captains. You will get to decide who will be on your team's." Chris tells the two new captains.

"Okay, let's see." Carter says thoughtfully looking over his seated campmates. "I'll take..."

"Not so fast, hot shot." Chris chuckles. "I appreciate your eagerness but this is a challenge. Each of the other campers has a number between one and eleven. There are two of each number. You and, over time, your teammates will compete in mini challenges corresponding to those numbers, the winning team's captain gets to then choose which of each pair they want whilst the losing team takes the other one."

**\- Start Confessional: Sam -**

"Because that's not convoluted at all." She says in a sarcastic tone.

**\- End Confessional: Sam -**

"Now can the campers with the number one please join us on stage?" Chris asks and both Elsa and Wyonetta walk up to the stage. "In order to have your choice between these two lovely ladies you must win..." Chris trails of as he gestures to the middle screen where a picture of a muscular arm appears. "An arm wrestle!"

A table and two stools are brought into the centre of the stage. Andre and Carter sit down opposite eachother.

"May the best man win." Carter says, shaking the musicians hand.

The pair then ready themselves, clasping their hands together and firmly planting their elbows on the table. Carter rolls his sleeves up just like Andre's so there is more friction on the table.

"Ready?" Chris asks, receiving a nod from both parties.

"On your marks..." Chris gives a brief pause. "Get set..." He pauses again. "Arm wrestle!" He throws his hand down and signals the start of the match.

The pair spend a good ten seconds equally matched, both determined to win the first match.

**\- Start Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"I know it wasn't obvious but I was seriously rooting for Andre over that creepy guy." Wyonetta says.

**\- End Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"Come on, Andre, be a man and crush him!" Wyonetta yells.

The pair continue to struggle for a while until Carter's arm leans back the tiniest bit.

"Andre's gonna do it!" Anna cheers from the crowd.

Carter winces and looks troubled. He looks out at the crowd and smiles as he gets a new idea.

"Wow man, that pink haired chick is really digging the show." Carter says in a very strained tone, his eyes gesturing into the crowd. Andre's eyes widen and his pressure slightly weakens, allowing Carter to push back some more. The musician wavers briefly before caving and turning his head to see Bea and Marlene talking to eachother and barely watching. In this moment Carter slams his arm down and wins the match.

"Woohoo!" Carter jumps up and spreads his arms out, only to wince and clutch the arm he just used.

"Carter wins!" Chris declares, grabbing the sore arm and yanking it up in victory. Carter winces again and whimpers.

"Dude, not cool." Andre says, looking offended.

"A win's a win." Carter says back.

**\- Start Confessional: Carter -**

"Sure it was a dirty move." Carter admits. "But it's a dog eat dog world and this dog wants the best team. Woof!"

**\- End Confessional: Carter -**

"So Carter, time to choose." Chris says gesturing to the Wyonetta and Elsa, both of which look unimpressed.

"Well it's a tough choice but I'm gonna have to go with Wyonetta, you know the one who doesn't look like she'll snap like a twig in a physical challenge." Carter smugly says.

"Wyonetta it is!" Chris says as Wyonetta begrudgingly joins Carter's side. "Which means Elsa, you're on The Screaming Gophers!"

**\- Start Confessional: Elsa -**

"Normally not being picked sucks." The Italian girl admits. "But in this situation it's pretty sweet."

**\- End Confessional: Elsa -**

"Next up, number two!" Chris says as Raphael and Erica join the group on stage. "From now on to decide which of the two you get, your newest members will compete. So no redemptions tonight!"

"Crap." Andre says under his breath.

"Now, let's see what challenge you girls will be doing." Chris says as everyone diverts the gaze to the screen where a buzzer with a lightning bolt appears. "That means it's the reaction test!"

Within no time Wyonetta and Elsa are stood in front of a buzzer each with large black bands strapped to their wastes.

"So this challenge is pretty simple. Your buzzers are currently dim. You just gotta watch them until they light up. As soon as you see those suckers glow, press your buzzer. The winner is the first one to hit their buzzer and the loser will receive a mild electric shock." Chris explains, underplaying the last part.

"A mild what now?" Wyonetta asks, looking angry.

"I don't like the sound of that." Elsa says.

"Then you better win!" Chris laughs. "Now hands behind your backs and your challenge starts now!" He announces as a claxon goes off in the background.

The two both nervously look at their buzzers. Elsa slows her breathing down, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. Wyonetta steels her gaze, glaring at the large red button in front of her without blinking. The rest of the cast remain deadly silent, all watching with suspense and waiting for the lights to shine.

A bright red light bursts out from the buzzers and both teens seemingly simultaneously reach out their hands and press the buzzers. But Wyonetta gets a strong electric jolt, sparks flying around her.

"That was not mild!" Wyonetta bellows in an accusatory manor.

"Hey, not my problem if you can't handle your electricity." Chris shrugs.

"Wait, does that mean..." Elsa wonders out loud.

"That's right, Elsa, you win!" Chris confirms, holding her arm up in victory.

"But how?" Wyonetta asks once she has recovered from the shock of being shocked.

"I guess all that time gaming really honed my reaction times." Elsa happily explains as Chris brings Raphael and Erica to the centre of the stage.

"Gaming?" Wyonetta parrots, looking dumbfounded.

**\- Start Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"As if playing video games can actually give you better reaction times than a real sport." Wyonetta pretty much growls at the camera. "She just got lucky, that's all."

**\- End Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"Andre, that means you get to choose your next teammate." Chris says.

"Alright, first I just wanna say awesome work, Elsa." Andre says, giving the girl a thumbs up as she is unstrapped from her band. "And now I'm choosing the person I think will bring the most to our current team. Also, we were the first ones here together so I gotta keep it going and pick Raphael."

"I really appreciate it." Raphael says, joining Andre's side whilst Erica is ushered to the Bass' side.

"I hope there's no hard feelings, Erica." Andre gives the skater girl an apologetic smile.

"I mean, there's some hard feelings, actually." Erica tells him, causing him to grimace a little before joining his teammates.

"Don't worry, Erica." Carter assures the dark haired girl. "We're the stronger team anyway, right Wyo?" He pats Wyonetta as she walks back to their side, getting a brief shock from her as he does so. "See, she's even got powers now!" The blond teen jokes.

"Time for challenge number three!" Chris announces, prompting Sammy and Adrian to join the growing groups on the stage. "Huh, an interesting pair. And by that I mean there's not an obvious pick like the last two. Any preferences on your team, boys?"

"I guess both captains seem pretty competent and I don't have a preference between cute musicians or hot preps." Adrian adds with a smirk.

"The Gophers have that big army guy but..." Sammy explains, taking a brief look at the less functional looking team on the right. "Yeah, Gophers."

"We'll try to get you on our side then." Andre says with a smile that makes Sammy blush.

"You hear that?" Wyonetta asks her team. "We gotta win and take Sammy. The less happy the team is, the more likely they are to screw up."

"Well obviously." Carter says in agreement.

"Cool, no pressure then." Erica sighs, joining Raphael and Chris in the middle of the stage.

"Ready or not, here comes your challenge!" Chris says as he points at the centre screen. It displays a glass with a viscous liquid inside. "Oh boy, I was looking forward to this one. It's the smoothie chug challenge!"

"A smoothie? That's not so bad." Erica comments as a table with identical sludge-like drinks are brought out. "What the heck is that?"

"Is it foaming?" Raphael asks as the pair approach the table.

"That is the leftovers from tonight's dinner blended up with a little spoilt milk for the base." Chris laughs whilst Erica gags. "The first one to finish their smoothie wins the challenge."

The pair stand by their drinks. Raphael looks a little unsure whilst Erica is visibly shaking.

"On your marks, get set..." Chris gives a long pause, enjoying the suspense. "Chug!"

The pair grab their drinks quickly and Erica starts to gulp it down whilst holding her nose. Raphael hesitates before following suit. Erica stops and gags.

"Come on Erica, don't stop now!" Carter yells. "You were ahead!"

Erica gets back to it but it's too late. By the time she is halfway done, Raphael slams down an empty glass and opens his mouth to prove it is empty.

"And Raphael wins by a landslide!" Chris announces, holding the army cadet's arm up in victory.

"Nice job, Raph!" Andre cheers whilst Elsa claps eagerly.

Chris turns to see Erica still going. "Dude, Erica you can stop." He tells the girl who just keeps drinking. "It's over! You lost! Just stop!" He pleads, looking sick. Erica slams down her own glass.

"There, it's finished." Erica says, letting out a small belch.

"Sure, but you still lost." Chris says as she joins her team.

**\- Start Confessional: Erica -**

"What? I had to finish it. It was a matter of pride." Erica explains.

**\- End Confessional: Erica -**

"Okay, time to choose your teammate!" Chris says, gesturing to the two choices.

"We said we'd do it for you, so come over here Sammy." Andre says, as he welcomes the blond teen.

"That means you're a Killer Bass now Adrian." Chris explains whilst the blue haired boys joins the other group.

"Gee guys, don't get too excited to have me." Adrian sarcastically tells his disappointed looking team.

"Whatever, just try and win the next challenge." Wyonetta huffs.

"And here I was planning on losing." Adrian retorts with an eye roll.

"Adrian, Sammy let's see who you're playing for in challenge four!" Chris says, resulting in Anna rushing up to the stage and Rhys joining shortly after.

"Oh boy, I've never been a prize before." Anna says. "Is that weird?"

"I think it would be weirder if you had." Rhys answers with a worried look on his face.

"And to win one of these two Britons you must..." Chris says, diverting everyone's attention to the flat screen depicting a hand on a buzzer. "Hold down a buzzer without letting go! First one to remove too much pressure from their buzzer loses."

The pair approach the newly brought out buzzers.

"Now it wouldn't be much of a challenge if you just had to push some buzzers." Chris tells the two boys. "So there's gonna be a few distractions to help persuade you to let go." The host lets out a chuckle.

"Of course there will." Adrian sighs.

"Now the challenge starts once you have both pressed down your buzzers." Chris explains and both teens push down. "The challenge has begun, now don't let go!"

Within no time Chef arrives and throws a bucket of slime over both of the challengers. Both flinch and show extreme discomfort.

"You've got this, Adrian." Carter cheers. "Just go to your happy place."

"What they said, Sammy." Andre calls out.

"It's going down my pants!" Sammy shrieks.

"Just fight through it!" Raphael instructs his panicked teammate.

"That not enough?" Chris asks. "Fine. Oh Chef." He says in a sing song voice.

Soon after Chef shows up with a small remote.

"You sure about this?" Chef asks his boss, getting a slow nod in return. He presses a button on the remote and a ring of fire erupts around them both, causing them both to scream but their hands remain firmly on their buzzers.

"Really, Chris?" Adrian asks. "Fire?"

"How did you even do this?" Sammy asks, starting to sweat.

"No way, a television host never reveals his secrets." Chris says.

"That's a magician, actually." Miles calls out from the crowd.

"Host, magician, same difference." Chris shrugs.

"I can't tell if this is slime or sweat, but either way something very wet is going down my butt right now." Sammy says whilst his lower half awkwardly shuffles.

A fly begins to fly around Adrian's face. He blows at it but it lands on his face. He shakes his head vigorously to get it off but as he does his pony tail whips around through the fire. It flies away.

"What's that smell?" The blue haired camper asks.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna shrieks, pointing at Adrian. "Adrian, your hair!"

"My what?" He asks, looking down to see the ends on fire. "Nooooo!" He lets go of the buzzer and hastily pats his hair down, leaving the tip of his ponytail lightly singed.

"Congratulations, Sammy, you win!" Chris announces as the fire goes down and he holds the taller teen's arm up in victory.

"Are you kidding? I lost the challenge and my beautiful hair?!" Adrian yells as he falls to his knees in disappointment.

"Oh get over it, drama queen. You just have to cut a tiny bit off." Wyonetta tells him as she picks him up off the floor.

Sammy rushes over to his team as Andre looks over to the two available campmates.

"So who's it gonna be?" Chris asks the captain of The Screaming Gophers.

"I'm gonna go with Anna. Some positive energy could do us good." Andre answers and Anna rushes over and prompts a group hug with her new team, minus the slime covered Sammy.

"Yay! Thanks so much you guys!" The ginger haired girl thanks the group.

"Just so you know, I was gonna pick you anyway." Carter tells Rhys as he joins their side.

"Um, thanks I guess." Rhys says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Screaming Gophers, you're on a winning streak so let's see if you can keep it going in challenge five!" Chris tells the campers as Rhys and Anna join Chris in the middle and Megan and Connie arrive on stage. The flat screen now shows a speech bubble inside a normal bubble. "This is a goody. Anna, Rhys, the two of you will be putting your heads in these glass bubbles whilst solving some famous quotes and catchphrases from visual clues on the centre screen."

The pair are taken to some glass bubble and place their heads inside.

"So let me guess, there's more to this challenge than you initially said." Rhys suggests.

"You know me so well." Chris laughs. "You will be joined by some creepy crawlies in your domes."

"Uh, what kind of creepy crawlies?" Anna asks.

"I'm glad you asked." Chris says as he pulls out a list. "Joining you will be cockroaches, worms, green ants, crickets and spiders."

"Spiders?" Anna squeaks.

"Yes, did I stutter? Now bring 'em out Chef." Chris says as Chef does just that.

"Crikey." Alex exclaims from the bleachers. "Green ants are rough."

"They are?" Gladiolus asks looking surprised. "But they're so tiny."

"Tiny but very bitey." Marlene clarifies.

"Wow, glad that's not me then." Gladiolus says, reaching for his face. "Don't wanna damage this money maker."

Back on stage Chef had just finished pouring the critters into the two glass bubbles and sealed them in. Anna shakes whilst Rhys closes his eyes and tried to remain calm.

"Okay, your first clue is on the screen now." Chris says as the screen shows a wolf and some sheep together, all dressed in identical suits.

"Rhys, you gotta open your eyes!" Wyonetta yells. He does so only for the insects to be in the way of his line of vision.

"Any guesses?" Chris asks.

"Oh. A wolf in sheep's clothing!" Anna says in between screams.

"Correct! Next one?" Chris says whilst the screen changes to show a school of fish waiting at a red traffic light. The light changes to green and the fish move. Anna is too busy screaming to focus and Rhys starts to shake his bubble to move the insects around. It eventually works and he sees the screen.

"Oh, go fish! It's go fish!" Rhys excitedly answers before wincing at some ant bites. "Ow!"

"You got it. That's one all. Next!" Chris switches the screen to a video of a group of skeletons dancing on a pirate ship.

"Easy!" Anna states. "It's a-" The short girl's answer is interrupted when a spider crawls into her mouth. She coughs it out but is too shocked by what just happened and starts to panic.

"A Skeleton Crew!" Rhys yells, followed by "I think something just went up my nose!"

"Right again, Rhys!" Chris says. This continues for a couple more rounds, both times Anna is too busy panicking and Rhys manages to answer them correctly.

"The cat's out of the bag!" Rhys answers yet another one correctly, followed by more of "Seriously there is something stuck up here" as he tries to blow whatever it is out.

"And that's time!" Chris announces. "Time to get 'em out of there!"

Chef gets them both out and they shake themselves down. Raphael helps Anna brush herself down and Rhys finally manages to blow his nose, causing a cockroach to fly out.

**\- Start Confessional: Rhys -**

"That was a cockroach!" Rhys complains. "Those things are filthy and it was inside me! I feel so violated."

**\- End Confessional: Rhys -**

"And the final scores for that round are five to Rhys and a pitiful one for Anna. So Rhys breaks the streak and gets a win for The Killer Bass!" Chris declares, holding up his arm in victory.

"I'm sorry guys." Anna apologises to her team.

"Don't worry about it." Elsa comforts her.

Sammy chimes in to tell her "I wouldn't have even gotten one in that." He then initiates another group hug. Everyone quickly separates and shakes the slime off that Sammy just rubbed on them. "Oops, sorry."

"Nice job, Rhys!" Erica tells him as he rejoins his team.

"I gotta say, I didn't think you had it in you." Wyonetta admits.

"So, Carter, you actually get to choose again." Chris tells the blond scout.

"This is a tough one." Carter tells Chris, looking between Megan and Connie for some time.

"Seriously?!" Megan asks, clearly offended she wasn't instantly chosen.

"Alright, I'll go with Connie, Chris. Final answer." Carter says confidently.

"You heard him." Chris turns to the girls. "Connie's a bass and Megan's a gopher."

"Sweet!" Connie exclaims whilst she eagerly joins her new team.

"Wow. You mustn't want your team to get much screen time." Megan bitterly tells the team captain who rejected her.

"Now you are on some teams, you'll be competing in challenge six for a choice between..." Chris begins, ushering the next two to stand up. "Samantha and Laila!" Chris announces as the two blonde girls stand up and walk up onto stage.

"It's about time." Laila comments.

"O-M-G!" Sammy gasps. "We gotta win Sam. I can't go against my own sister!"

"I'll try." Megan says. "But you'll still have to compete against her if you both reach the merge."

"Don't listen to her, man." Andre says to Sammy. "I'm sure one of you will be voted off by then. Wait, no, that came out wrong."

"Ladies, I hope you're ready." Chris says to Megan and Connie as they join him. "Because it's time for the mystery box!" Chris points to the screen displaying an image of a box with a question mark on it. "For this challenge you'll have to put your hands inside a box and find five marshmallows but you won't be able to look inside and there will be more than just marshmallows in there." Chris finishes explaining as Connie and Megan are placed in front of their own boxes. "Ready?"

"Totally!" Connie nods.

"I was born ready." Megan states, giving a confident smile to the camera.

"Then your challenge starts... Now!" Chris says, accompanied by a claxon.

Both girls thrust their hands into their boxes without hesitation.

"Ugh, whatever's in here is so scaly." Megan grimaces.

"Wait, are these snakes?" Connie asks.

"Fifteen each, to be exact." Chef says from backstage.

"Awesome! I love snakes. They're so cute." Connie says as Megan pulls out her first marshmallow.

Connie is quick to follow up, pulling out two marshmallows at the same time. Her lead is short lived as Megan pulls out a second one herself.

"Whoa, these ladies are machines." Chris says in surprise as the two girls simultaneously pull out their third marshmallows.

"Got another one!" Megan yells, trying to pull it out, only for a snake to pop its head out with it, the marshmallow firmly gripped in its mouth. "Come on, hand it over you handbag waiting to happen!"

"It only counts if the marshmallow is sans snake." Chris explains.

"I'm not sure how this is happening." Marlene remarks from the bleachers. "Snakes shouldn't have a taste for sweet things."

"Maybe this one's just being a jerk." Sara suggests.

"Snakes aren't like people." Alex argues. "They won't be a jerk for no reason."

"Maybe it can sense something about her." Jared suggests, causing Miles to perk up and follow the events on stage a little more closely.

"Snakes aren't telepathic either." Marlene explains.

"Connie gets her fourth marshmallow, just one more to go!" Chris excitedly reports. "Meanwhile Megan is still struggling with that snake."

"Go Connie!" Adrian cheers.

"Hey, you got over the hair, huh?" Erica asks the thespian, only for him to be reminded of the earlier events and solemnly hold his ponytail again. "Or not."

"I will get this marshmallow!" Megan screams, forcefully yanking the marshmallow and bringing the snake out with it. She then grabs the snake and pulls it off the marshmallow. It gives a look of fear before she stuffs it back into the box and places her fourth marshmallow on the box. "Finally!"

"And that makes five!" Chris announces. "Connie wins!" He rushed over so that he can still hold her arm up in victory.

"What?! But that stupid snake held me back!" Megan argues.

"Not my problem." Chris shrugs

"It's alright, you gave it your best shot." Anna tries to comfort the taller girl.

"But I... Oh forget it." Megan gives in and begrudgingly returns to her team.

"That was the coolest challenge." Connie tells her team as they congratulate her.

"Your pick again, Carter, my man." Chris says.

"Not, Sam. Not, Sam. Not, Sam." Sammy chants hopefully, under his breath.

"Like there's even a choice." Laila proudly states.

"I couldn't agree more." Carter says, causing both Sammy and Laila to smile hopefully. "Which is why I choose Sam."

"What?!" Laila yells, looking devastated.

"Noooo!" Sammy yells, looking equally devastated. "But if Sam is a bass, I have to be a bass."

"Come here, Sammy." Anna gives the tall blond a cautious pat on the back, avoiding as much slime as possible. "It'll be okay."

"Ugh, you idiot." Sam says to her new team captain.

"Smart move." Wyonetta compliments Carter before turning to the opposing team. "Good luck with the sad twin!"

"No need to be sad, you have me now." Laila proudly tells the gophers. With that Sammy actually sobs a little.

"It's lucky number seven now kids!" Chris calls over Laila and Sam as Jared and Gladiolus join them all on stage.

"What an honour it is to have two beautiful women fight over me." Gladiolus tells the two girls, both of which seem unbothered.

**\- Start Confessional: Jared -**

"I was standing right there." The perfectionist sighs. "I mean sure we all know Gladiolus is the obvious pick, but he still could have at least pretended that they could be competing to choose me."

**\- End Confessional: Jared -**

"And in order to decide that, you will be taking on the fish eye challenge!" Chris rubs his hands together in excitement over the screen showing an eyeball. "For this challenge you must put a fish eye into your mouth..."

"No." Laila interrupts.

"What now?" Chris asks, looking very confused by the sudden interruption.

"I'm not doing that." Laila simply tells him.

"But I haven't even finished explaining the challenge." Chris whines.

"Oh go ahead, but I won't be doing it." Laila gives a smile and walks over to her dumbfounded team.

"Well alright." Chris turns to just Sam. "So in order to win, you just gotta move one eyeball from a bowl on one side of the stage to a bowl on the other side using only your mouth to carry it. It was supposed to be a challenge to see who could transfer the most in an allotted time but now all you need is one to beat her." Chris finishes, giving the rich girl the stink eye.

"I can't believe you won't even try." Andre says in frustration.

"People do things for me, not the other way around." Laila explains, not even looking up from examining her perfectly filed nails. "That's just how the world works."

"You're gonna have a tough time in life if that's what you think." Raphael tells her.

"I don't think, I know." Laila says with a sneer. "And my life has been just peachy so far."

"Come on, Sam, you can do it." Connie cheers on her newest team member.

"It's literally one eyeball, it's not difficult." Wyonetta adds.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Sam says on her walk over to the bowl filled with fish eyes.

**\- Start Confessional: Sammy -**

"I'm so conflicted." Sammy says with his head in his hands. "On the one hand I want my little sister to do well. On the other hand if she does well, that's bad for my team. Being on separate teams is gonna be tough."

**\- End Confessional: Sammy -**

"I'm not even gonna bother counting you in." Chris says. "Just whenever you're ready."

Sam shrugs and bends over to pick up the eyeball in her mouth. She picks one up in between her teeth and grips it a little too hard, causing it to pop. The goo trickles down her chin and several cast and crew gag but Sam just carries on and picks another one up between her lips more gently.

"That's how you do it, girl." Chef applauds from backstage.

Sam then casually walks across the stage and spits it into the empty bowl.

"Easy." Sam says with a smirk.

"You know the drill by now, you bass have really turned it around." Chris says as Carter weighs up his options.

"I'll take Jared, Chris." Carter says as he puts an arm around the black haired teen and guides him to his side. Everyone looks confused by his decision, even Jared.

"Okay, then. I guess you're with the gophers then, dude." Chris tells Gladiolus.

"That's fine by me. There are such beautiful people on this team already. Now I get to look at them even more." Gladiolus says, making sure to make eye contact with each member of his team. Of which all but Raphael seem to enjoy.

"Don't get too comfy there because we need the campers with an eight up here for the next challenge." Chris says.

Shortly after Gladiolus and Jared are back with Chris in the middle and Bea and Sara have joined them on the stage. The screen displays a lone long balance beam.

"For this challenge, you must both balance on this balance beam." Chris gestures as a few interns bring out said balance beam. "The first one to fall and hit the floor loses."

Gladiolus easily hops on and then offers Jared a hand.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Jared asks.

"You don't." The tanned man admits. "But the challenge doesn't start until we're both on so I have no reason not to help you up."

"Good point." Jared admits, taking the well built man's hand and climbing onto the beam.

"Good luck." Gladiolus says as they let go of each other and the challenge begins.

The pair manage to go a couple minutes easily, with neither one showing any signs of wobbling.

"Okay, Chef, you're up." Chris calls out as the taller man comes out from backstage with a large net sack filled with dodge balls. "These were left over from a scrapped challenge so we might as well use them now."

Chef grins as he pulls a ball out and throws it between the two balancing boys as a warning. Jared leans away but keeps his balance whilst Gladiolus barely flinches.

"You missed!" Gladiolus teases him.

"I wasn't aiming for you but I will this time." Chef laughs as he hurls a ball straight into Gladiolus' chest only for it to bounce straight off.

**\- Start Confessional: Gladiolus -**

"This isn't just for appearances, you know." He tells the camera whilst he lifts up his grey shirt to reveal a sculpted torso. "I mean it is mostly for appearances but it has other advantages."

**\- End Confessional: Gladiolus -**

"Damn, the guy's tough." Chef comments before turning his attention to Jared. "This kid on the other hand." He throws a ball but Jared manages to dodge, only wobbling a little. Chef throws another one, this time hitting Jared in the crotch. The nerdy perfectionist crouches down in pain but stays on the beam.

"Yeesh!" Chris winces. "Right in the kiwis."

Chef turns his attention back to Gladiolus and throws one at his feet. The model jumps to avoid it but mistimes his jump, causing him to land onto the ball. He stumbles over and pulls Jared down with him, landing on top of the shorter boy.

"And Gladiolus clutches the win!" Chris announces, helping the winner to his feet.

"But they fell off together!" Wyonetta argues.

"True but whilst they did fall off together, Gladiolus landed on top of Jared. That means Jared hit the floor first and lost." Chris explains.

"It was just dumb luck." Connie says whilst helping Jared up as he hobbles over to his team in pain.

"Well I think we all know who you're picking." Gladiolus says to Andre with a playful nudge as he rejoins his time.

"I mean..." Andre looks at the two girls and shrugs. "Yeah. Bea."

"Thanks, Andre." Bea says as her team welcomes her.

"Guess you guys are stuck with me." Sara smirks at the current members of The Killer Bass.

"The teams are really filling up now." Chris points out before turning to the bleachers. "Not many of you guys left to go." He says to the six remaining sitting campers. "So those of you with the number nine come on up." He gestures for them to join him on stage and Nathan and Beck do just that. "Huh, well either way both teams are getting a strong swimmer." Chris points out looking at the two boys up for grabs.

"Wait, you swim?" Beck asks Nathan.

"Yup, I'm on my school's swim team." Nathan tells him.

"Nice, I'm a lifeguard." The blond explains to the brunet.

"Sweet, dude!" Nathan says as the pair high five.

"Shame we'll be on different teams though." Beck addresses with a shrug, taking away Nathan's own smile in the process.

"Would you look at that!" Chris says, gesturing to the middle screen as it displays a face with puffed out cheeks. "It's the stuff your face challenge!"

"I get the feeling it isn't going to be a simple food eating competition." Bea says, looking nervous.

"Right you are Bea." Chris says as the pink haired girl and purple tipped girl join him. "For this challenge, you gotta stuff your face full of these bad boys!" Chris gesture to Chef wheeling out a trolley with a bowl full of meal worms on it.

"Are those meal worms?" Rhys asks, looking a little paler than usual.

"They certainly are." Chris laughs.

"On the bright side, Bea, they eat these on a lot of shows." Megan calls out. "They're meant to be very nutritional. Lots of protein."

"That may be true." Chris begins. "But you're not gonna eat them. Instead you will have to hold a glass full of them in your mouth for longer than your opponent. First one to spit 'em out loses."

"Fine, let's do this." Sara sighs as she stands by the bowl.

"Shake for luck?" Bea asks, holding her hand out to the rebel.

"Sure, why not?" Sara shrugs and shakes the girl's hand.

Chef scoops up two large glasses of meal worms and hands them to the girls.

"Are they even gonna fit?" Bea questions.

"You're about to find out, now down those meal worms!" Chris cheers.

The girls both manage to fit them all, their cheeks stuffed full and visibly moving from the contents inside. This lasts about a minute until Bea suddenly spits hers up into the bowl and starts to choke. Chef rushes over and performs the Heimlich maneuver, causing her to cough up a bunch of entangled worms.

"Unlucky Bea, but you weren't meant to swallow them." Chris jokes whilst Sara spits out her own mouthful. "And congrats, Sara! The Killer Bass get to choose which of these lovely gentleman they want."

"I'll go with Nathan." Carter says. "I think he gets me, y'know?"

Nathan shrugs and joins the bass, giving high fives to his new team whilst Beck joins the gophers.

"I know you didn't pick me but I'll do my best to prove myself to you guys." Beck tells his new team.

"That's all we ask." Anna tells him.

"I think you mean that's all you ask." Megan corrects to chatty girl. "I expect you to win." She tells Beck.

"Alright boys, it's time for challenge number ten!" Chris says, calling the newest members of each team to him whilst Marlene and Alex join them on stage, the latter of which looks disappointed.

**\- Start Confessional: Alex -**

"I was hoping to be on the same team as Marlene. We seem to run at the same wavelength." The blond teen explains.

**\- End Confessional: Alex -**

"Beck, Nathan, your challenge will be..." Chris says as everyone looks up to the screen to see a long rope. "Tug of war!"

After a minute of set up the two campmates are on opposite ends of long rope.

"There's just one final touch." Chris says as a group of interns bring out a large paddling pool filled with slime and put it between Beck and Nathan. "Now there's a little more at stake. To win you gotta get your opponent in the slime pool."

"Aww man, I can't get this suit covered in that." Beck says looking worried. "It'll take forever to get out."

"Dude that is so cool!" Nathan says in disagreement.

"Okay boys, time to hold that rope tort!" Chris instructs the pair and they do as he says. "On your marks... Get set... Tug!"

The pair seem evenly matched to start. Occasionally one will get ahead only for the other to even it up again.

"Looks like this is gonna be a battle of stamina." Chris says. "Both boys are evenly matched in strength!"

"This guy's tough!" Beck says struggling.

"You've got this Beck!" Bea cheers.

"Come on, Nathan, just a little longer!" Erica calls out to her teammate.

"I can't!" Nathan yells as he loses his footing and stumbles forward, falling face first into the pool of slime. Beck falls backwards from the sudden loss of opposing force but Gladiolus and Raphael catch his arms and help steady him.

"Beck wins!" Chris cheers as he joins the gophers on their side. "So which Aussie are you taking?"

"I don't know." Andre says honestly. "You guys both seem pretty similar."

"Oh go with Marlene, she seems cool." Anna suggests.

"Good a reason as any." Andre admits. "Marlene it is."

"Good luck with the fish." Marlene chuckles to Alex before heading over to her new team.

Alex joins the bass as Sam and Jared help Nathan out of the pool.

"Dude, did you lose on purpose?" Alex asks the tanned teen.

"He didn't if he knows what's good for him." Wyonetta says through gritted teeth.

"No way man!" Nathan says. "It's just a challenge that was fun to lose! This slime is so cool!" He adds as he plays with some of the goop stuck to his body.

"It smells a little funky." Jared says, pinching his nose.

**\- Start Confessional: Nathan -**

Nathan sniffs himself whilst covered in slime before saying "I kinda like it."

**\- End Confessional: Nathan -**

"That just leaves the two of you." Chris says as Miles and Tori join the rest of the contestants on stage. "And only one challenge left too." Chris says, pointing to the screen as it displays a campfire. "The firestarter challenge!"

Marlene and Alex are taken off the stage to an open space next to the bleachers. There are two piles of logs, one for each of them.

"So we just start a fire?" Alex asks.

"Yup." Chris answers simply from up in the stage.

"That seems pretty tame compared to what some of the others did." Marlene comments.

"Well I'm sure we could find some more of those bugs from earlier." Chris says.

"No, uh, you know what? Lighting a fire is plenty challenging." Marlene tells the host.

"That's what I thought." Chris says with a smile. "Now all you gotta do is light your fire using some flint. The first one to succeed wins. So without further ado, because it's getting pretty late, ready set go!" Chris says with more haste than earlier in the night.

The pair vigorously start striking their flint, simultaneously causing sparks but not quite being able to start a fire.

"You know this kindling really isn't the best for starting a fire." Alex says, giving an excuse as to why it is taking so long.

"I was just thinking that." Marlene admits.

"Excuses, excuses. Just start a fire already!" Chris complains.

As if on cue both fires light seemingly simultaneously.

"Well this one's gonna need an instant replay!' Chris calls and an extremely slowed down recap plays. It still looks like they lit at the same time though. Chris holds his ear as he receives some information through a telecom. "This is too good. It turns out there was a whole one thousandth of a second between your times but Alex's was first."

"I knew it!" Alex cheers as he runs back up to the stage to join his team whilst Marlene follows at a much slower pace.

"Time for the final choice, Carter." Chris says.

"Pick Miles." Connie suggests.

"Yeah, pick the guy." Sara agrees. "I don't care about him but I really don't want Tori on our team."

"Well Chris, after carefully taking on board my team's thoughts, I choose..." Carter says with a suspenseful pause. "Tori!" He announces as Sara face palms.

**\- Start Confessional: Carter -**

"I took my team's opinions into consideration and then made the executive decision to ignore them." Carter explains to the camera. "Now that's leadership."

**\- End Confessional: Carter -**

**\- Start Confessional: Miles -**

"Cool. Now the only people I was getting close to are on the other team." Miles crosses his arms. "I know I need an influence on both sides but now I really have my work cut out for me to make connections on my own team."

**\- End Confessional: Miles -**

"Thanks Carter." Tori says, joining the bass.

"Don't worry Miles. You'll fit in here, too." Andre says, welcoming his final teammate.

"And with that our teams are complete." Chris announces. "Andre, Elsa, Raphael, Sammy, Anna, Megan, Laila, Gladiolus, Bea, Beck, Marlene and Miles are The Screaming Gophers!" Chris gestures to the team as the camera shows them off with their team flag on the screen above them. "And Carter, Wyonetta, Erica, Adrian, Rhys, Connie, Sam, Jared, Sara, Nathan, Alex and Tori are The Killer Bass!" The host gestures to the other team as the camera shows their own flag on the screen above them. "Now go get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day." Chris tells the campers. "The challenge is gonna be a big one and the first of you will be leaving us at the end and of it."

**The Girls' Cabin**

The girls arrive in their cabin, most talking to each other in excitement.

"Wow, today was so tiring but in the best possible way." Anna says as she makes her way to her bed.

"It really was." Bea admits, looking beat.

"Oh please, we barely did anything." Wyonetta argues.

"The challenges may have been quick but meeting everyone and getting here was emotionally tiring." Elsa tries to explain.

"Whatever." Sam interrupts the conversation. "I'm gonna brush my teeth, see if I can get this fish taste out of my mouth." She tells the group, making her way to the bathroom.

"Good call. I can still taste that nasty smoothie." Erica says, following the blonde into the bathroom.

"Well at least we got lucky." Tori tells the other girls as she neatly places her shoes by the door.

"You mean you got lucky." Sara corrects the manager.

"Okay I was especially lucky to not have a challenge." Tori admits. "But three of those guys got covered in that gross slime."

"Oh yeah, that's gonna be a nightmare to clean." Anna realises

"I didn't even think about that." Marlene admits. "Those poor guys."

"Oh please, they're boys." Megan interjects. "They probably won't even do anything about it."

**The Boys' Cabin**

Sammy, Nathan and Adrian are all showering whilst Raphael, Beck, Jared and Rhys are stood at the bathroom sinks. The former two are brushing their teeth whilst the latter are washing the slimy clothes.

"That's one shirt down, at least." Rhys sighs, throwing a pink dress shirt to the side and picking up a black suit jacket.

"You really don't have to do it for them." Beck says with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"They won't do it right though." Jared says. "Best I do it and it is actually clean."

"Hey, I'm great at cleaning!" Sammy claims from his shower stall. "But thank you for doing it for me." He adds with a softer tone.

"It's very kind of you." Raphael tells the two shorter boys after he and Beck spit out their toothpaste.

A toilet flushes and all three guys shriek from their shower stalls.

"Dude, not cool!" Nathan yells.

"Sorry, forgot." Carter insincerely apologises as he exits a toilet cubicle. Once at the sinks he looks at the two cleaning boys. "At least don't wash the blond guy's stuff." Carter whispers to them whilst washing. "He's on the other team."

"I think they know that, just leave them to it." Raphael glares at Carter, watching him leave.

"It doesn't hurt to help others." Rhys calls after him. "Especially when it helps yourself too." He says much quieter.

"Well what do you think?" Adrian asks the other guys, soaking wet and wearing just a towel around his waist.

"What do we think of what?" Beck asks, inspecting the blue haired teen for something different.

"Ugh, men." Adrian rolls his eyes before turning around to show his hair a little better. "I cut my hair shorter to get rid of the burnt ends."

"Oh, you can't even notice then." Beck says.

"Well maybe you can't..." Gladiolus says, leaning against the doorway to the bedroom. "But I can see the difference that a whole third of an inch less hair makes." He continues, making Adrian look worried. "And it looks even better now." He finishes with a wink and Adrian smiles.

**\- Start Confessional: Adrian -**

"What happened to my hair is a tragedy." Adrian admits in a melodramatic tone. "But I'm not gonna let it get in the way of my million dollars. These people have no idea what they're up against. Just you wait and see, I am going to win this competition."

**\- End Confessional: Adrian -**

**The Screaming Gophers - Andre (Captain), Elsa, Raphael, Sammy, Anna, Megan, Laila, Gladiolus, Bea, Beck, Marlene, Miles**

**The Killer Bass - Carter (Captain), Wyonetta, Erica, Adrian, Rhys, Connie, Sam, Jared, Sara, Nathan, Alex, Tori**

_**Author's Note**_

**First of all, thank you to everyone who answered the questions to help me further develop the relationships of the cast. I am already planning out how to implement some of what was suggested and it was reassuring to see people suggest ones that I already had planned. You can always update this if you see something about a character that might change how yours feels about them. You can still send me your thoughts if you haven't yet too. I know it hasn't even been a full week. Another thank you to everyone who has left a review, they are very kind.**

**I hope people enjoyed this challenge. I intended for it to give the characters an individual chance in the spotlight and to use a few other less inspired challenge ideas (most of which were inspired from other reality shows I know).**

**Next up is the first after show. It will mainly act as an introduction to the format of the show before the contestants start getting eliminated and interviewed. Keep your eyes out for it because I will be implementing a regular vote on each one that will impact the next main episode, ranging from trivial rewards for contestants to game changing advantages and even a chance to return to the competition midway through.**

**Finally, some questions if you would like to answer in a review. Feel free to review even if you haven't got a character in this story. Far more people read the last chapter than just those with an OC in it so I am especially interested in your views.**

**1\. What was your favourite mini challenge?**

**2\. What were your favourite moments from the episode as a whole?**

**3\. Am I overusing the confessionals or even not using them enough?**

**4\. As always, who are you liking so far?**

**5\. Any advice or constructive criticism?**


	6. Total Drama After Show - Day 1

**The Poolside**

"Blaineley, Don, you're on in five, four, three..." A voice counts down off camera.

The after show hosts are sat on a plush couch situated in front of a large resort-style pool area under the bright sun. Behind them is a large flat screen and behind that is a three story villa.

"Welcome drama fans!" Blaineley says with a flirtatious flick of her hair. "You're watching the Total Drama After Show with your hosts, myself, the beautiful Blaineley and..."

"Me, the ever handsome Don." Don introduces himself. "Here on the Total Drama After Show we'll dish the dirt on the show and the latest loser!"

"But of course, last night there was no loser. Instead we were introduced to the cast of Total Drama Island!" Blainely says as clips of the campmates arriving at the dock show on the screen behind them.

"And then they faced their first challenge to decide their teams." Don continues as the mini challenges are shown behind them. "By the end of the night they were all on either The Screaming Gophers or The Killer Bass."

"So what are we going to do now that we don't have a teen with their dreams shattered to interview, Don?" Blaineley asks.

"Well we're gonna show you around Playa Des Losers, of course." Don gestures to the resort around them. "Not only is this the luxury home to our humble little show..."

**A Bedroom**

"It's also the soon to be home of every loser of the main show." Blainely says, sitting on a queen size bed. "They will each get their own bedrooms, just like this one." Blainely explains as she shows off the room. "They get their own TV to keep up with all the latest streaming services, a vanity mirror to pretty themselves up and comes with their own camera to record personal confessionals and even..." The blonde walks up to a room and opens it. "Their own ensuite bathroom with a choice of power shower or luxury bath."

**The Lounge**

"The first eight will be staying just next to the lounge here on the first floor." Don says whilst lounging on the large curved corner couch. "They can chill out together here and watch movies as a group, as well as the latest episode of Total Drama Island so they know which of their former campmates is coming to join them."

**The Spa**

"And just down from the lounge is this luxury spa." Blainely says whilst sitting on a massage table in just a fluffy pink towel. "Here they can access a personal masseuse during the day and let all the troubles wash away in the nearby sauna or mud bath."

**The Poolside**

"Of course, back out here is where we will be filming each episode of the after show." Don says in just some red brief trunks whilst his feet are dipped into the pool. "But it's also where our ex campers can chill out in the pool or outdoor hot tub. They can even grab a fun mocktail or soda from the swim up tiki bar or enjoy the tiki grill for delicious eats."

**The Kitchen**

"And when they're bored of fresh grilled meats they have a selection of foods to stuff their faces with here in the kitchen." Blaineley says, dressed in a professional chef's outfit.

**The Gym**

"Then once they're done stuffing their faces they can burn off those newly gained calories here at the swanky gym at the front of the building." Don says in a blue jumpsuit whilst jogging on a treadmill. All around him are various pieces of exercise equipment and even some yoga mats spread in front of a wall length mirror.

**The Stairs**

"Up on the second floor are an additional eleven rooms for the next eliminated campers." Blainely explains on her way up the stairs back in her normal dress.

**The Games Room**

"And there's just enough room on this floor for a game's room." Don says leaning over a pool table and readying a shot. "It comes complete with several arcade machines, all free to play of course, an air hockey table, a foosball table and this pool table." He takes the shot and pockets the white ball. "You can fix that in post, right?"

**The Roof Top Garden**

"Our last stop is the third floor, home to this beautiful roof top garden. The perfect place for some romantic alone time." Blaineley sits in the centre on a love seat overlooking an array of flowers. "With cameras of course."

**The Champion's Suite**

"But most importantly, this is home to the bedrooms of the final five and most importantly, the champion." Don shows off the enormous room with its own personal bar, dining table, home cinema, king size bed, ball pit and an ensuite bathroom with its own personal hot tub. "This champion's suite is where the show's winner will get to spend three nights of pure luxury after the show is finished and before they are all thrown back into the real world."

**The Poolside**

"What a suite!" Blainely exclaims.

"That's gonna be one lucky winner." Don adds. "We don't even take it out of their million dollars!"

"Speaking of winners..." Blainely begins as herself and Don are handed two blank pieces of paper and a pen each from a shaggy haired intern. "We will now be predicting who we think the final two will be, specifying the winner and runner up."

The two write down their answers and seel them in golden envelopes with their names on. The intern returns with a bowl already containing two golden envelopes.

"Thanks, Darren." Don says to the intern before turning back to the camera. "Now we've made our guesses those envelopes will be sealed until the final after show where we will reveal how accurate not only our own guesses were, but also Chef and Chris' too."

"I'm feeling pretty confident about mine." Blaineley smugly smiles. "The only way one of them is going is if something unprecedented happens."

"We'll see. I think just from today my picks have proven they could just win this thing." Don smirks back at his co-host. "So normally we would have a chunk of this show filled up with us interviewing the latest loser and letting the other losers have say too."

"But since we don't have one of the kids to question, we got a special video message recorded by Chris after last night's challenge." Blainely announces as the screen behind them reveals Chris' head.

"Hey Blaineley and Don." Chris begins. "Hope your new show is starting on the right foot. I got to check out that resort a couple days ago and is pretty swanky. I think I know some peeps here who'll be joining you there in no time." He laughs. "Now I don't have much time because it's an early rise for me in the morning but I've been told to give a hint for tomorrow's challenge." He clearly reads this from something off screen. "So tomorrow's challenge is gonna be epic. It's gonna make a real splash!" Chris holds on a smile for a couple seconds before relaxing. He presses a button on his camera but the video continues to play. He stands up and walks further from the camera, revealing he is naked in his personal trailer and steps into a hot tub. The video finally shuts off.

Don and Blaineley look at each other speechless and unsure on what to do.

"Did no one check that before it aired?" Blainely asks the crew in shock. There is some murmuring off screen before Darren the intern just gestures for them to keep it going.

"Well, like Chris said..." Don begins nudging Blaineley to say her line.

"It's uh, gonna be a real splash in the next challenge, as you know all about. Right, Don?" Blaineley recovers and turns to her co-host.

"That's right Blaineley, I got to sit in for the challenge test and these campers are gonna want to bring their swimsuits for this challenge." Don announces.

"Well here's hoping these teens have swimwear a little more suitable than a certain co-host's." Blainely digs at Don's earlier poolside attire.

"If you got it, flaunt it." The male co-host winks to the camera. "Something you don't need to worry about, Blaineley." He snickers to himself until Blaineley stomps on his foot off camera with her high heel.

"Time for our next segment!" Blainely attempts to continue the show. "We've been checking social media for you, the viewer's, thoughts on the events of the opening special two part event."

"The first of which being the most talked about campers!" Don announces after getting over the pain in his foot.

"So let's kick it off with our feuding ladies, Tori and Sara." Blainely announces as a graphic of the pair appears on the screen. "These two were hardly going to be gal pals but they definitely got off on the wrong foot when they had opposing plans for the money if they win."

"Following a surprise reveal of Sara's past and a rejected apology from Tori, these two spent the rest of the night avoiding eachother." Don explains further. "But that's gonna be tough now that they're on the same team."

"The internet couldn't get enough of this argument." Blaineley says as posts from various social media sites appear on screen. "The big debate seems to be which side you're on. Are you team Tori or team Sara?"

"Or maybe you're like some other people who just want these girls to put their little dispute behind them." Don suggests. "Of course they aren't the only ones getting attention. We can't forget the snobby Laila, even if we wanted too."

"People are loving how much she hates the whole show." Blaineley eagerly shows people's reactions online. "But without a doubt her refusal to take part in the challenge before Chris had even finished is the most talked about thing she did."

"The utter refusal to even try a challenge has many people expecting her team to give her the boot." Don adds. "Some people have even suggested she be outright disqualified from the show."

"She isn't the only one people are loving to see cause a scene." Blaineley begins as a photo of Carter appears. "This blond bombshell has stirred the pot a plenty after he used controversial methods to win the captains' arm wrestle challenge."

"He didn't stop there though." Don chuckles. "Carter then made several shocking team choices as he separated the twins, opted for the weedy Jared over the hunky Gladiolus, and even ignored his own teammates suggestions by choosing Tori over Miles."

"Fans are loving just how chaotic this preppy Muskrat Scout is being." Blainely reveals as corresponding social media posts are displayed. "Only time will tell what the consequences of his decisions will be."

"Another camper in the fans' spotlight is Anna." Don points out as Anna's photo is displayed. "This girl has earned plenty of screen time just from simply talking more than the rest of the cast."

"There are those who aren't enjoying Anna's positive attitude and constant reassurance." Blaineley explains.

"Whilst others are appreciating her forwardness that has helped us all learn about her fellow campmates." Don provides as a counterpoint. "Not to mention her more wholesome views on the competition."

"We if we're talking wholesome we better talk about the most talked about highlight of the night." Blaineley says.

"That is a good point." Don admits. "Whilst there was some love for the gross challenges and sympathies thrown out to Anna, Rhys, Sammy and Adrian..." Don explains.

"And props to Erica for seeing through a challenge she had already lost..." Blainely adds.

"None of them got as much of a reaction as Andre and Nathan convincing Jared not to quit." Don says as a screenshot from that scene appears on the screen. "It was just pure kind-heartedness."

"Surprisingly there was no ulterior motives here in keeping the perfectionist around." Blainely adds. "And yet you guys at home couldn't help but gush over it on social media. There were comments about hoping they make the final three together."

"There were comments about how the moment changed their opinions on all three." Don added.

"There were even comments about them being people's new "OT3". Whatever that is." Blaineley shrugs. "I guess it goes to show that no matter how drama starved we are as a people, there's still room in our cold hearts for some wholesome support between strangers."

"You gotta love bros being bros, bro." Don chimes in with his own words of wisdom.

"We're wrapping things up now on this slightly shorter than usual after show but, before we go, we have one last surprise for you." Blaineley says as a graphic of a mobile with "TDI" on the screen appears.

"We have a Total Drama Island app for you guys at home." Don reveals. "It features profiles on the cast, a virtual tour of the island, exclusive news, and..."

"The Audience Vote feature." Blaineley announces. "That's right, every day you'll be able to impact the next episode by taking part in a vote."

"There's all kinds of crazy votes in store so be sure to tune in everyday for the latest one." Don adds. "But for today's vote, you gotta decide which team you want to see receive the luxury dinner reward."

"After today's challenge the team with the most votes will enjoy either a victory dinner or a commiserations dinner." Blaineley continues. "Maybe you think The Screaming Gophers could use the meal to finally satiate Laila."

"Or maybe you think the dysfunctional Killer Bass could use it to finally form a bond." Don suggests. "Either way, it's your decision so get on the app now and vote!"

"And sadly that is all we have time for on today's after show." Blaineley waves.

"Until next time drama fans!" Don also waves as the pair sign off and the episode ends.

_**Author's Notes**_

**This is fairly short due to the majority of the after show being built around the eliminated cast. I hope people still enjoyed it for what it was and will be able to at least enjoy seeing what their characters are up to after being eliminated. Every eliminated character will be in every aftermath post their elimination so I hope that will be an incentive to keep reading this story. There will also be a chance for characters to return around the merge.**

**On to the vote. As said in the story, today's vote is which team you want to get a luxury dinner in the next episode. The winning team will get a scene depicting their team bonding over good food and either celebrating a win or debating who to send home. I will only be accepting votes via PM to keep the results a surprise each time. You can vote for your own character's team, there are a few of you with characters on both teams who will have to choose and I hope the large number of readers without an OC will be up for voting too.**

**Questions for the review**

**1\. What was your favourite room on the tour?**

**2\. Any suggestions for future segments for the after show?**

**3\. Any suggestions for future votes? I have a few in mind but not enough for each episode. Any chosen will be credited.**

**4\. Who do you think will be the first to leave?**


	7. 3 - One Dive Forward, Two Steps Back

Chris is walking along the beach at sunrise.

"Last time on Total Drama Island..." Chris starts with gusto. "The cast took to the stage to compete in a series of one on one miniature challenges in hopes of winning the best teammates for their team captains, Andre and Carter. Now that the teams are decided, they will be put to the test in today's challenge for immunity. Which means one of these campers is about to wake up on the island for the first and last time. But who will be the first to walk down The Dock of Shame? Find out right here on Total Drama Island!"

**Opening Titles - Start**

A camera drone films an extreme wide shot of the island before craning its way in. It passes through the centre of camp where Chris is lounging and sipping coffee, he shoos it away and it continues into the nearby forest.

The drone stops on Marlene and Alex in a clearing surrounded by the local wildlife peacefully sharing in their company. The two look around happily at the animals and let their eyesight follow a rabbit hopping around, it moves between the two and they look up to catch eachother's gaze. This is is interrupted when a bear appears behind the two and they run away.

The drone continues the forest and slows down to watch Erica grinding along a log on her skateboard. Elsa is sat at the end of the log, playing on her handheld games console. Erica gives a peace sign to the camera before doing an ollie over an oblivious Elsa off of the tree. As Erica lands, Elsa looks up and hastily jumps off the log. Immediately after, Miles runs past, leaping off the log and kicking off a nearby tree before hopping along some rocks.

The drone leaves the forest and flies up to the cliff where Beck and Nathan give it a wave and dive off the cliff in perfect synchronisation.

The drone reaches the bottom first and spots Bea in her mermaid tail practicing a routine whilst Laila sunbathes on the beach. Bea stops abruptly when she spots the two boys hurtling towards her and hastily swims away, narrowly avoiding Beck and Nathan as they hit the water and cause a large splash that sprays Laila. She stands up in shock but before she can do anything else Raphael and Wyonetta jog past her, kicking up sand that sticks to her wet body.

The drone follows the jogging pair to the campgrounds where it stops to see Jared practicing juggling some pinecones outside the cabins, it turns to find Sara spray painting a lightning bolt onto the side of one of the cabins. Rhys and Tori come into frame happily chatting until they notice Sara's graffiti. The pair glare at the her only for her to shrug at them and toss the can away. The can bounces on the ground and Jared catches it and adds it to his little juggling routine.

The drone makes its way into the mess hall where it stops on Anna happily chatting to a bored looking Megan. Chef bursts out of the kitchen with two plates filled with grey slop. He places in front of the pair and Megan looks terrified by the food. Anna takes a fork without looking and takes a brief moment from talking to take a bite. Her eyes widen as soon as the food hits her tongue and she immediately pales. Chef glares at the pair before turning to the drone and chasing it out of the hall.

The drone heads towards the dock, stopping at the beach to circle around Gladiolus lying on the sand shirtless. He takes a drink of water from a bottle before proceeding to pour the rest onto his body, it instantly turns to steam. The drone turns to see Sam and Sammy watching. Sammy stands with his mouth agape whilst Sam rolls her eyes at her brother's reaction.

The drone continues to the dock where Adrian waves the drone down and dramatically poses at the end of the dock. He removes his scrunchie and tosses it into the air, his long hair blowing fabulously in the wind. However, the drone follows the scrunchie upwards instead. It reaches perfectly in line with the sun when a shark jumps out of the water and eats it.

The camera stays on the sun as a fade out transitions the view to a full moon at night. The camera now pans down to reveal it has switched to a regular camera Connie is adjusting. She steps out of shot to reveal Carter lighting a fire whilst Andre tunes his guitar. Connie joins the pair and once the fire is lit the rest of the campers join them around the fire whilst Andre starts to play his guitar. Chris and Chef show up shortly after with marshmallows.

The camera faces upwards to a large sign saying "Total Drama Island".

**Opening Titles - End**

**The Forest**

Wyonetta jogs at a steady pace through the forest. She nears a river and stops to take a breather.

**\- Start Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"I'm not usually this much of a morning person but I figured that if the challenges are going to take up most of the daytime, my best chance for some exercise is to get up early." The hockey player explains. "I get to enjoy everything in some peace and quiet this way, too."

**\- End Confessional: Wyonetta -**

Wyonetta closes her eyes and enjoys the serenity of her surroundings. This serenity is short lived, however, as the sounds of heavy foot steps approach.

"Taking a breather?" Raphael asks as he jogs along the opposite side of the river. "Thought I'd get up early too and get a run in."

"No, I could have gone longer if I wanted." Wyonetta puffs out her chest. "I just thought I'd appreciate the scenery a little."

"Good idea. Well, can't stop now." Raphael adds as he heads further down stream.

"What a jerk." Wyonetta huffs to herself.

"Oh, hey Wyo!" Alex calls out to his teammate as he and Marlene walk up from deeper in the forest.

"Wait, what are you two doing together?" Wyonetta gives a sceptical glance at the two. "You do know she's the enemy, right?"

"Enemy?" Marlene laughs at the label.

"Oh please, she's not the enemy. She's just on the other team." Alex pats his female counterpart's shoulder.

"We just bumped into each other out here and I thought it would be nice to have some company." Marlene clarifies. "I thought I was the only one here all that in tune with nature but turns out Alex and I are like two birds of a feather. You guys have that expression here, right?"

"Ugh, whatever." Wyonetta turns back to her jogging. "I gotta finish my run anyway."

"See you at breakfast!" Alex calls after her as she rushes off. "Well she's friendly." Alex says with complete sincerity.

**\- Start Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"So much for my peace and quiet." Wyonetta sulks. "And who knew so many of these people were the early morning type?"

**\- End Confessional: Wyonetta -**

**Outside the cabins**

The Australian pair make their way past the cabins to the mess hall. They are passed by Sam going in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Sam, you know the mess hall's that way, right?" Marlene asks the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm just meeting Sammy first." Sam explains as she heads up the steps to the boys' cabin. She arrives at the door and is about to knock when Miles opens it.

"Oh, hey Sam. You here for, Sammy?" Miles asks on his way out.

"Is it that obvious?" The female twin asks.

"Well you're not exactly the type to wanna see half naked guys as they get dressed so I figured..." Miles jokes, surprisingly earning a chuckle from the girl in the purple sweater.

**\- Start Confessional: Sam -**

"Okay, that Miles is alright." She admits. "I'm glad Sammy has someone who isn't a complete tool on his team."

**\- End Confessional: Sam -**

"Just head in." Rhys says as he follows Miles with Jared and Beck just behind. "Serves the rest right if they're not ready yet."

Sam shrugs and heads in.

**The Boys' Cabin**

Sam walks in to see Gladiolus slipping his jacket on by the door. Further into the room most of the other guys are in the middle of getting dressed. The only ones not doing so were Nathan and Carter heading out of the bathroom in just towels and Sammy still lounging in bed.

"Uh, girl alert!" Carter shrieks, tightening his towel and putting an arm in front of his bare chest.

"Oh relax, it's just Sam." Sammy shakes his head at the other man's overreaction. "Heya." He waves to his sister.

"Seriously, you aren't even dressed yet?" Sam asks, looking annoyed.

"Relax, it'll only take a minute." Sammy says before hopping out of bed with just his birthday suit.

"Fine, I'll just wait outside." The girl says on her way back out, completely unphased by her brother's state of undress.

"Dude, did you sleep naked?" Andre asks, looking away.

"Yeah, it's freeing." Sammy says nonchalantly.

"But you are sharing with all of us. Not cool." Carter argues.

"So, you guys can sleep nude too." The effeminate man suggests. "In fact you really should."

"Just put some damn underwear on! We don't wanna see your junk!" Carter yells.

"Sheesh." Sammy turns to the teen by the bathroom, fully exposed. Nathan's eyes widen as he looks downwards.

**\- Start Confessional: Nathan -**

"I mean, I wasn't complaining." He shrugs.

**\- End Confessional: Nathan -**

"Look, as nice as the view is." Gladiolus begins, pausing as he looks over the male twin. "I think for some of these boys' fragile egos you best get dressed. Don't want them feeling, inadequate." He winks before leaving himself.

"Ugh, fine. I had to get dressed anyway." Sammy sighs in defeated.

"And maybe sleep in some underwear tonight." Adrian suggests.

"If you're here tonight." Carter adds. "It's the first elimination baby, anyone of us could be gone by the end of the day." With that thought, the room went silent as the boys finished getting dressed, everyone feeling a little sombre at the thought of being the first one out.

**The Girls' Cabin**

"See you in a bit." Tori says to the other girls on her way out, already fully dressed and ready for the day.

**\- Start Confessional: Tori -**

"It's surprising how much quicker it is to get ready in the morning without checking my phone and plan for the day." Tori smiles contently. "Normally I would spend ages ensuring my schedule was airtight and Ciara, my client, knew the day's goings-on." Her smile drops to a look of stress. "Oh no, what if she doesn't know what is scheduled for this month without me reminding her! This was a huge mistake. I need my phone!"

**\- End Confessional: Tori -**

The rest of the girls are still fine tuning their appearance for the day. Most had a lot to do as a part of their routine, whilst Sara and Erica were just getting dressed at a leisurely pace whilst talking.

"When we get some downtime this evening, you have to show me that trick." Sara says, clearly impressed by Erica.

"Alright, deal. But then you gotta show me some MMA moves, girl. That is so sick." Erica suggests.

"It's not easy to show off without a partner but I'll do my best." Sara agrees.

"Good, 'cause you ain't doing it on me, just showing me is all I'm saying." Erica chuckles.

Megan applies foundation whilst sitting on Anna's bed to be level with their bedside mirror. Anna sits on the other end, watching in awe.

"It's like that colour was made for you." The Scot's eyes twinkle as she watches the other girl applying her makeup.

"That's because it was." Megan bluntly points out. She looks over at Anna. "Would you mind backing up, you're breathing on me and the slightest change in moisture whilst applying can completely ruin the structural integrity of the powder and liquefy it."

"Wow, that is fancy." Anna's mouth drops but she doesn't move.

"Now." Megan stops and glares at the ginger girl.

"Oops, sorry bunkmate." Anna apologises and scooches along her own bed.

**\- Start Confessional: Megan -**

"The whole liquefying the powder was total bull." Megan admits. "I just didn't want her so close to me. She's becoming attached now we're on the same team and share a bunk bed. It's so annoyi..." Megan realises something mid sentence. "Wait, could this be a blessing in disguise?"

**\- End Confessional: Megan -**

"Don't worry about it..." Megan forces a fake smile. "Bunkmate."

"So what do you guys think today's challenge will be?" Anna asks the group, giving Megan a little more room.

"I dunno. What would you normally do at a summer camp?" Elsa asks.

"Not what we did last night." Bea answers.

"Yeah, I don't think we can rely on the challenges being thematically correct." Connie points out.

"I hope it's something a little more fun and with way less spiders. Preferably none." Anna answers her own question.

"Whatever it is, your team's got your back." Megan says in a cheesy manner.

**\- Start Confessional: Megan -**

"Was that laying it on too thick?" She asks the camera.

**\- End Confessional: Megan -**

"I mean at least one teammate won't, though." Bea points out.

"Yeah, good luck being a woman down in challenges." Sara chuckles.

"I can hear you." Laila says, not looking away from applying her mascara.

"Good." Sara tells her.

"But seriously, are you even gonna try in the challenge or should we just ask Chris to skip to the elimination ceremony so we can get rid of you already?" Megan glares at the girl with fake blonde hair.

"I'll try as long as the challenge isn't beneath me." Laila says as if it is obvious.

"And what isn't beneath the high and mighty Laila?" Erica asks.

"Maybe a makeover challenge." Laila suggests. "Making one of you look less like you crawled out the gutter will be tough but rewarding."

"Alright, I'm going for breakfast before I rip this girl's highlights out." Sara announces. "Anyone coming with?" She asks as Erica joins her by the door.

"Ooh me." Connie hops off her bed and heads for the door.

"Yeah, I guess we have to find out what slop Chef has made for our breakfast eventually." Bea sighs.

**The Mess Hall**

Later on the campers, bar Wyonetta, were all sat down to eat. Each group included a mixture from both teams. Surprisingly, most of them had edible toast in front of them that they were keeping down.

"I hope this is a sign of other food to come." Bea says to her group as she enjoys her toast.

Andre, Adrian, Sammy, Sam, Connie, Erica and Sara are sat with her.

"I doubt it." Adrian says. "I think we should savour it whilst we can."

The group nod in agreement. Except for Sammy, who stares off vacantly.

"What's up? Come on speak to me." Sam says to her brother.

"I was just thinking. Would one of you bass be prepared to switch with me at today's challenge?" Sammy asks.

"Like switch teams?" Erica asks.

"Yeah, I really don't think I can handle competing against my sister." Sammy sighs.

"Sure, I'll switch teams with you." Connie shrugs.

"Wow, that's cool of you, Connie." Sam says in surprise.

"It's no biggy." Connie says honestly as Sammy rushes around the table to hug her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He says as he gives her a bear hug.

"Okay, man, relax." Connie chuckles as he puts her down. "We'll ask about it when Chris finally shows up."

Once Sammy returns to his seat, Wyonetta walks in. She slows her pace as she notices the lack of order between the two tables. She heads over to Chef's window whilst surveying the different groups.

"We're outta toast now, just oatmeal." Chef says as he already slams a dollop of brown sludge into a bowl.

"Oatmeal?" Wyonetta asks sceptically.

"Oatmeal." Chef repeats.

"Sure, I'll just take your word that there are oats in this." The Asian jock says as she reluctantly takes the bowl.

"Who said anything about oats?" Chef asks the girl as she walks away, shuddering. Wyonetta sits next to Raphael.

"Might as well sit with you again seeing as no one seems to understand that we're on teams now." Wyonetta bitterly says.

"They understand." Raphael says, finishing off his own bowl of oatmeal. "But this is their downtime. They need to relax in order to handle the challenges." He explains. "I don't understand it but I know that's what a lot of people are like. Trust me, they'll take things seriously when the challenge starts. At least they better."

The doors to the mess hall swing open and Chris struts in, dressed in his normal attire like the campers.

"I hope you got the most from your breakfast, kiddos. Because it's challenge time!" Chris declares.

"Oh, Chris, before we go to the challenge, Sammy and I had a question." Connie pipes up.

"Okay..." Chris looks at her group quizzically.

"We want to switch teams." Sammy says. "So I don't have to compete against Sam."

"Oh that's understandable." Chris admits.

"So they can swap?" Sam asks hopefully.

"Nah." Chris bluntly says. "No team swaps."

"But..." Sammy tries to argue.

"And if anyone asks again, your team will get a penalty." Chris says, looking much more serious.

The group falls silent.

**\- Start Confessional: Sam -**

"It's gonna be tough competing against Sammy." The blonde girl admits. "I'm used to having to look out for him. But I know we can handle it. He'll be alright."

**\- End Confessional: Sam -**

**\- Start Confessional: Sammy -**

"I can't handle this." Sammy looks horrified. "I am not alright!"

**\- End Confessional: Sammy -**

"That's more like it." Chris smiles. "Now get changed into your swimsuits and join me at today's challenge zone; the beach!" The host instructs.

**The Beach**

The Screaming Gophers are escorted by Chris. They arrive single file to the beach, led by their team captain Andre. He is wearing a pair of black sunglasses and black swimming shorts. Directly behind Andre is Bea in a pink bathing suit the same shade as her hair.

**\- Start Confessional: Bea -**

"I was thinking of debuting my mermaid tail but then I realised I might have to do something on land for this challenge. Running around is not exactly a walk in the park in one of those things. It's not even a walk on the beach. Trust me." Bea explains.

**\- End Confessional: Bea -**

Beck is the next in line, wearing a blue and white swimsuit with Raphael behind him in his own black swimsuit and holding a pair of black swimmer's goggles. Anna follows just behind in a frilly green one piece. Her "bunkmate" Megan is behind her in her own sleak maroon one piece.

"Love the frills." Megan whispers to her teammate.

"Thanks, I love your swimsuit too." Anna whispers back.

Sammy walks behind them looking forlorn and unaware of Gladiolus admiring his bright pink men's thong. The Casanova himself wears a pair of grey trunks that are adorned with an amaryllis pattern. Just behind him is a bored looking Miles wearing some red trunks.

"I wish these people would move a little quicker." Laila complains to herself. She is wearing a small front tied gold bikini.

"I'm sure we're almost there now anyway." Elsa whispers to the taller girl whilst wearing a navy blue one piece. The last gopher, Marlene, follows at the end in a black and yellow coloured swimsuit.

Chef comes along shortly after with The Killer Bass in a similar single file line. Their captain, Carter is at the front with a pair of brown swimming trunks that have a blue dragon decal on the right leg. Just behind him is a grumpy looking Sam in a violet bikini whilst a happier looking Alex follows in his orange swimsuit.

"How cool is it we get to do a challenge at the beach?" The Australian asks his team.

"Meh, it's whatever." Erica says from behind him in her black bikini. "I'm sure it's cool for those of you who tan."

"Well I love the beach. I hope the water's not too cold." Connie answers, wearing a teal bikini top and matching short shorts.

Following behind them are Tori in a red bikini, Jared in some black trunks, and Wyonetta wearing a subtle grey bikini.

The last members of the team follow a little further behind with Adrian wearing a black wetsuit with red trim, red framed sunglasses and his blue hair in a bun. Behind him is Rhys with a pair of forest green checked swimming shorts and Nathan in a pair of fluorescent orange Speedos. Right at the back is Sara in her black one piece with some notable scars and bruises on display. None of her team are willing to ask about their origins.

Chris and Chef lead the teens to the end of the beach, directly next to the island's tallest cliff.

"Welcome to today's challenge zone!" Chris announces. "Today's challenge will require both teams to split into two groups. The first group, consisting of eight members, will be taking turns cliff diving." Chris begins to explain.

"Off of that thing?" Beck asks as he points to the enormous cliff next to them.

"Do you see any other cliffs here?" Chris asks.

"But that's gotta be like a hundred feet!" Jared states, looking very panicked.

"Perfect as ever, Jared. It is exactly one hundred feet tall." Chris explains. "Now as I was saying before being rudely interrupted. Once you reach the bottom, you must swim to one of the floating cubes out there." Chris points to a mass of red and green inflatable cubes. "Green for gophers and red for bass. You then swim underwater to untie the cube from a weight on the lake bed. After that you swim it to the shore and head back up the cliff for your next teammate's turn to start."

"And what about the other group?" Anna asks.

"Glad you asked, Anna." Chris tells the shirt teen. "The other four members of each team must then stack their inflatable cubes to allow them to climb up and grab one of these keys." Chris gestures to some keys high off the ground on the beach being held there by complicated mechanisms and string. "The first team to retrieve the key wins the challenge and will earn immunity from the first vote off later tonight."

"Has this even been safety tested?" Rhys asks.

"Sure, we got a bunch of interns to try it and most came out okay." Chef tells the campers.

"Carter, Andre, as the team captains the two of you now have two minutes to discuss with your teams who will be in which group. You two must be in the building groups so you will be picking three more teammates each to join you." Chris tells the team captains. "And your time starts now."

The Screaming Gophers form a fast huddle.

"Okay, real quick, who is okay to jump?" Andre asks his team.

"I will." Bea and Marlene say simultaneously.

"Me too, it doesn't look so bad." Raphael tells his team.

"I can handle it." Beck says. "The jump will be tough but I have experience swimming with heavy objects."

"I guess I will too." Gladiolus agrees hesitantly.

"No one else?" Andre asks his team.

"I will if I have to." Miles says.

"No way man." Andre argues. "With that prosthetic, doing something like this seems too dangerous."

"It won't even..." Miles begins before shrugging and accepting Andre's decision.

"I don't really feel up for it." Sammy says.

"I don't think I... ." Elsa tries to get out.

"I'd do it but really you could use me here to strategise." Megan tells her captain.

"It seems scary but if the rest of you are really okay with it..." Anna debates in her head for a moment. "Fine I'll give it a go."

"I'm not so..." Elsa begins only for Laila to interrupt her.

"I am not jumping." The rich girl announces. "I'll help you build a stupid tower but I am not going off that cliff."

"Ugh, fine. I guess we're better off knowing you can't screw us over because you won't jump." Andre agrees, clearly doubtful though. "Just try and help us with the building."

Over with The Killer Bass, Carter leads a much clumsier huddle.

"Any thoughts?" He asks his team.

"Will you actually listen to us this time?" Sara asks with a piercing stare directed at the blond teen.

"Maybe." Carter admits. "If I agree with your opinions."

"Ugh, well I'll just jump then." Sara reluctantly decides.

"I'll jump. It could be fun." Nathan shrugs. "Swimming is my strong suit, anyway."

"Count me in as well, mate." Alex decides.

"It is high..." Tori says looking up at the clifftop. "I'm not sure it's really safe enough."

"I think I am better off on the ground." Jared says. "I don't wanna risk slowing the team down and messing up with those cubes."

"Good idea. Obviously, I'll jump." Wyonetta decides. "I'm probably our best athlete here so I should take on that part."

"I don't care either way." Sam admits.

"Yeah, I'll do either." Connie agrees.

"I think I can be of more assistance as a builder." Rhys tells the group. "I don't particularly fancy dying today either."

"Don't be so dramatic." Erica nudges the paler teen. "I'll jump."

"He isn't being dramatic." Adrian argues. "We could genuinely die from that. We should all refuse to do it."

"You know what? I got it." Carter says as heads over to Chris. "I've made my decision, Chris."

"You sure?" The host asks. "You've got a little time left."

"Yes, let's that use that time." Tori tells her captain, clearly scared of his decision.

"Nope. I've decided." Carter stubbornly tells the host.

"Fine. Gophers, your time has been cut short because Carter here won't use the rest of it." Chris says, calling over the reluctant team.

"Surely the rules state we still get to discuss it." Rhys argues.

"Nope, your captain's decision is final." Chris informs them all. "So Carter, who will be building with you."

"I have chosen Tori..." Carter says as the black haired girl lets out a sigh of relief. "Rhys..." The goody goody widens his eyes at the decision. "And Wyonetta."

"What?!" The hockey player shrieks. "You idiot! I am better off doing physical challenges to pick up the slack."

"Nah, I need the three of you for your strategical minds." Carter says.

"Fair enough." Chris turns to the other team. "And who will be joining you, Andre?"

"I think we can all agree that it should be Laila, Miles and Elsa." Andre tells the host.

"I didn't agree to that!" Megan speaks up.

"Yeah but you guys spoke over Elsa when she was clearly terrified." Andre explains. "You are all better off jumping than she is." He gives the shorter girl a nod.

"Okay, the groups have been chosen. Time to get this challenge under way!" Chris announces. "Jumpers follow Chef to the top and builders with me you to your building zones."

On the top of the cliff Nathan and Beck stand close to the edge as the rest of their teammates stand further back.

"On the sound of my whistle, the two of you can jump, got it?" Chef asks the two nervous campmates.

"I guess." Nathan says.

"Sure, let's get this over with." Beck agrees. Immediately after their approval, Chef blows his whistle. "See you on the other side." Beck says as he jumps. Nathan gulps and takes a big breath before following.

The campers all cheer for their respective jumper as the two plummet towards the water. Beck lands directly next to a green cube. He pops up to catch his breath then dives down as Nathan hits the water. Beck struggles with the cube when he sees Nathan reach a red one and untie the not with ease. The blond swims back to the surface for more air then goes back to untie his knot. He finally gets it and begins to swim to the shore. Nathan arrives first, pushing the cube on the sand to his team. Beck catches up fast, easily dragging the cube through the water and onto land.

"Nice one, Nathan." Rhys says as the tanned teen arrives with their first cube. He high fives Rhys before rushing to get back to the top of the cliff. As he does, Beck reaches his team and wordlessly chases after Nathan to reach the top.

"So, what's our plan of action?" Miles asks his team.

"Just stack them up as high as we can, duh." Laila says to her team.

"But we can't just stack them one on one." Miles argues.

"That's a good point." Elsa agrees. "We'd never be able to climb it. It'd be too unstable."

"I hadn't thought of that." Andre admits.

As they discuss their plans both Nathan and Beck arrive at the top simultaneously.

"Next campers, go!" Chef yells.

Raphael puts his goggles on and sprints immediately off the cliff as Sara follows behind a little slower. Raphael hits the water and instantly targets a cube. He starts to untie it without coming up for a breath. Sara lands in between a couple green cubes. She catches her breath then swims out towards the nearest red one. Before she gets the chance to swim under, Raphael emerges after successfully untying the knot and pauses for only a second before pushing the cube to shore.

**\- Start Confessional: Sara -**

"I was just speechless." Sara still looks shocked. "That guy is a machine."

**\- End Confessional: Sara -**

**\- Start Confessional: Megan -**

"Glad he's on my team." The dark haired girl admits.

**\- End Confessional: Megan -**

**\- Start Confessional: Andre -**

"I chose him." Andre grins widely at the camera.

**\- End Confessional: Andre -**

Sara finally goes underwater herself, managing to untie the cube in one go as well. By the time she emerges Raphael is already passing the cube to his team on land.

"That's my man." Andre cheers but Raphael just turns to the cliff without a word.

**\- Start Confessional: Raphael -**

"I appreciated the sentiment but there's no time for pleasantries in a challenge." The cadet tells the camera.

**\- End Confessional: Raphael -**

Sara reaches the shore and passes her team the cube, rushing off to the cliff as soon as she can.

Raphael reaches the top and Bea gives him a nod before gracefully diving off the cliff side. Once she hits the water Sara arrives at the top of the cliff, out of breath. Connie takes a running start and leaps off the cliff. Bea emerges from the water and hastily swims underwater to untie a green cube, struggling with the tight knot when Connie lands on the same cube, causing it to burst.

**\- Start Confessional: Miles -**

"Cute and crafty." The slim teen smirks at the camera. "I'm liking this girl. Even if she did screw over my team a little."

**\- End Confessional: Miles -**

**\- Start Confessional: Connie -**

"Oh my gosh! That was a total accident!" Connie looks extremely embarrassed.

**\- End Confessional: Connie -**

"Nice one, Connie!" Carter cheers.

The geeky girl recovers and swims underwater to untie a knot whilst Bea starts on a new one. Bea rises up first and swims to shore with Connie just behind her.

"Can we please agree on how we stack them now?" Tori pleads to her team.

"I told you, I can climb a narrow tower easily." Wyonetta reminds the girl.

"Sure, if that tower wasn't mostly air." Tori points out.

"So we'll hold them whilst she climbs." Carter suggests.

"That'll never work." Rhys points out. "We couldn't support the higher cubes."

"Then do you have any better suggestions?" Wyonetta asks.

"Yes, actually." Rhys tells her. "We create a large base that narrows on the next layer up. Like a pyramid."

"That'll need more than double a straight tower, though." Wyonetta complains. "With those guys competing for us, it'll take forever to get that many."

"It will take longer." Tori agrees. "But they are going to need a lot too." She says, pointing to the gophers. "Whatever their plan is will need plenty of cubes as well."

"Alright, we have our plan." Carter says as Wyonetta reluctantly gives in.

The gophers cheer when Bea reaches the shore. Andre meets her to take the cube.

"That was amazing." Andre compliments the pink haired girl. "You dove in like it was nothing."

"Thanks." Bea blushes. "I have some practice. Not from that height, but still..." She giggles.

"You know, seeing you falling through the air hit me with inspiration." Andre tells her.

As the two talk, Connie passes over her cube and rushes to the cliff.

"Really?" Bea puts a hand through her wet locks.

"Yeah, a song... About you." Andre admits.

"Uh, guys?" Miles tries to get the pair's attention.

"Can I hear it?" Bea asks.

"Well I would rather wait until it's put together and I can play it for you on my guitar." Andre tells her nervously.

"Oh of course, that totally makes sense." Bea nods.

"Hey, idiots!" Laila yells, getting their attention. "We have the cube, now go." Laila points to the cliff where Connie is nearing the top.

"Oh, sorry guys." Bea looks embarrassed and runs for the cliff.

"So anymore ideas for the tower?" Andre asks as he joins the team looking sheepish.

"What if it wasn't a tower?" Miles begins. "I think stairs could work instead. We just make each step three cubes wide to support the person walking up the middle."

"Wow, good idea." Elsa says.

At the top of the cliff the bass cheer on Connie as she joins them and Alex takes his turn jumping. He hits the water and goes for a nearby red cube. He unties it with ease and reaches the surface as Bea reaches the top of the cliff and Gladiolus jumps in. Alex nears the shore by the time Gladiolus hits the water. He spends a little while underwater as he unties a red cube first, nudging it to drift away from land. He does this with another before finally emerging after untying his own cube, swimming to the shore.

**\- Start Confessional: Gladiolus -**

"Let's see how they stack a tower when their cubes start to float away." He says with a devilish smile.

**\- End Confessional: Gladiolus -**

"You got this, guys!" Alex cheers as he hands over the cube and makes a run for the cliff. The builders proceed to push the cubes into a line.

"What took you so long?" Andre asks Gladiolus, looking irritated.

"Sorry, it's tough out there." The model says, flicking his wet hair. "We can't all be perfect."

"You can." Andre sighs as he changes his tone and takes the cube.

**\- Start Confessional: Andre -**

"Did you see that hair flick?" Andre asks the camera. "It was like it was in slow motion."

**\- End Confessional: Andre -**

Once Alex reaches the top, Sam jumps to the bottom. She spots a red cube moving closer to her and bobs underwater to see it is not attached to anything. The violet clad girl looks confused but shrugs it off and pushes it towards the shore.

Once Gladiolus returns to his team, Anna slowly walks to edge of the cliff. She stops for a moment and looks back at her team.

"Come on, Anna, we're falling behind." Megan calls out.

"I don't know about this, you guys." Anna tells her team.

"Just jump, it's not that bad." Beck adds. "If I can do it, you can."

"But you're a trained lifeguard!" Anna argues.

"Fair point." Beck admits. "But if you don't jump, no one else can and we're doomed to fail."

"Okay, you're right." Anna admits. "I can do this." She closes her eyes and takes the leap. As she falls Sam passes another cube to her builders, allowing the. start a new row for their pyramid's base. Anna lands, dives underwater and unties the nearest knot. She resurfaces relieved, only to notice she untied a red one. "Crap!"

"Ugh, what is taking her so long?" Laila asks, squinting to see the ginger girl in the distance.

Anna locates a green one at the same time that Sam returns to the top of the cliff, allowing Jared to jump in. She bobs her head underwater and begins to untie the rope but her efforts are interrupted as Jared lands on the cube and bursts it, launching himself away from the rest of the cubes.

"Are you kidding me?" Anna sighs as she swims to yet another green cube. "Third time's the charm."

Jared regains his composure, wading in the water, when he notices how far away he was launched. He looks around in a panic before noticing a red cube floating towards him. He takes his chance and swims for it, pushing it inland as Anna successfully unties her own cube and does the same.

**\- Start Confessional: Gladiolus -**

"Maybe untying the enemy's inflatables wasn't the best idea." He shrugs.

**\- End Confessional: Gladiolus -**

Jared is only halfway to shore when Anna passes her team the cube.

"Hurry up, Jared!" Wyonetta shouts to the approaching boy.

He reaches the shore out of breath and slowly pushes the cube to his team.

"Pick up the pace!" Wyonetta complains. "If we lose it's gonna be because of how slow you are."

**\- Start Confessional: Jared -**

"I might not have much self esteem but even I know that wasn't true." Jared yells the camera.

**\- End Confessional: Jared -**

Jared eventually reaches his team and passes over the cube. As this happens Marlene jumps from the cliff for the gophers. She swims down in one fluid motion to a nearby knot and starts her attempt at untying it but struggles for too long. She swims up for air then goes back for a second try. It just won't budge. Marlene spends so much time struggling that Jared manages to reach the top of the cliff and Adrian jumps down, narrowly missing Marlene as she swims back up for more air for a fourth time.

"What is going on down there?" Megan yells to Marlene.

"I can't untie it!" The Australian girl says out of breath whilst Adrian pops up from untying a knot himself and pushes a cube away.

"Clearly they're not that hard if the theatre geek can do it!" Megan complains.

Marlene sighs and swims back down but goes for a different cube. This one unties much easier. She swims back up and chases to catch up to Adrian with her cube.

Adrian reaches the shore first and passes it over to his team, quickly followed by the more athletic Marlene doing the same for her team. Unsurprisingly, Marlene manages to reach the top of a little faster. This allows Megan to jump just moments before Erica.

Megan goes straight for the nearest cube, the same one that Marlene gave up on. As she struggles with the same knot Erica lands on a green cube, bursting another one.

**\- Start Confessional: Erica -**

"I'm not saying I aimed for their cubes, but if I happen to burst one and they have less cubes of their own because of it then that's just how it is." Erica gives a knowing smile.

**\- End Confessional: Erica -**

Megan swims up for air, clearly frustrated. She looks to her side and sees Erica has already freed her cube and is swimming away. She slams her hand down into the water in frustration before submerging for another try.

On land, the gophers have started on their steps.

"Shouldn't we make sure we do a full step at a time?" Elsa asks as the team arrange the steps with single rows of blocks instead of the earlierly agreed number of three.

"We will." Andre says. "But if we do that last it means we know when to stop and if we can make some narrower."

Meanwhile, the bass are nowhere near finishing the base of their pyramid.

"I'm starting to think this pyramid may not be the best idea." Rhys says nervously. "I'm sorry guys but this will take too long. Look." He points to the other teams steps.

"Oh crap, they'll get there in no time." Tori realises.

"No way, we stick with the plan." Carter tells his teammates. "They will be too unstable to run up like that. It'll never work." He adds, taking the latest cube from Erica and starting the next row of their base.

Back in the water Megan has moved onto another cube only to keep struggling.

"Seriously, who tied these things?" Megan shrieks.

**\- Start Confessional: Chef -**

"I did some of them." Chef admits. "Not my fault that these kids can't handle a military grade knot."

**\- End Confessional: Chef -**

"They're not all tough." Marlene calls down. "Just keep trying different ones."

Megan reluctantly goes to yet another cube and tries when Nathan jumps in for a second time. The pair emerge at the same time and push their cubes, Nathan taking a clear lead.

"Yikes, you gophers are seriously falling behind. The bass are already onto their second jumps." Chris announces.

"That really doesn't help, Chris." Laila crosses her arms and pouts.

"I know." Chris smiles.

Nathan arrives first, passing the cube to Rhys and then giving him a high five before making his way back up the cliff. Megan reaches land shortly after, passing the cube and tiredly attempting to run up the steep slope to the top of the cliff. By the time she arrives, Sara has already jumped. The bad girl throws herself particularly far from the cliff, aiming and successfully hitting another green cube with enough force to pop it.

"This is ridiculous." Miles states from the shore. "They just keep popping our cubes. We won't have enough to complete our stairs at this rate."

Back at the top of the cliff, Sammy stands with his other teammates.

"Hey, Sammy, it's your turn." Marlene tells the still saddened blond.

"What's the point?" He sighs.

"The point is we all do our part and win the challenge." Gladiolus says, his usual demeanor wavering with clear annoyance.

"But if we win, the other team can get rid of Sam. I can't let that happen. I'm her big brother and I have to look out for her." Sammy explains.

"Don't be an idiot." Sam says, making her way over from her own team. "If you throw the challenge then you go home and we won't even be here together."

"You should listen to your sister." Bea tells him.

"I'm only here because of you and I'm sure as hell not gonna be here alone." Sam continues. "So enough with the chivalry. If we both do our best, our teams will keep us around and then we can work together to get to the final once the teams merge."

**\- Start Confessional: Megan -**

"Like I'd let that happen." Megan scoffs.

**\- End Confessional: Megan -**

**\- Start Confessional: Gladiolus -**

"Not on my watch, they won't." He smirks.

**\- End Confessional: Gladiolus -**

"You wanted to be here and now you are going to throw it all away." Sam finishes her pep talk.

"Wow, you're right." Sammy blinks in realisation. "I can't just give up because things aren't going my way. Thanks, Sam."

"Now go jump off that cliff!" Sam cheers as her brother bravely jumps.

"Did you seriously just help the other team?" Adrian asks Sam as she returns to her own team.

"Bite me." Sam says with a sneer.

"I thought it was sweet." Connie tells her.

"Ugh, whatever." The blonde girl blushes and turns away to cover it.

By the time Sammy hits the water, Sara has already passed over another cube to the bass builders and is on her way up the cliff. The blond boy goes for the nearest one, unaware of Marlene and Megan's struggles with the same knot. As he makes several attempts to untie it, Sara reaches the top of the cliff and Connie takes the plunge for a second time. She lands on the troublesome cube the gophers had struggled with for so long and bursts it, flying high into the air before landing next to a red cube.

**\- Start Confessional: Connie -**

"Those cubes are a lot of fun to pop." She laughs. "I wish the challenge was just popping them."

**\- End Confessional: Connie -**

Sammy rises to the surface in confusion. He looks around to understand what happened when he sees Connie already pushing a red cube away.

"How?" He asks himself before snapping back into action and swimming to the next nearest green cube, only to struggle with this one too.

**\- Start Confessional: Chef -**

"I did think it was weird that I was only tying the green ones." He says whilst looking thoughtful. "Oh well." He shrugs.

**\- End Confessional: Chef -**

Sammy finally succeeds with a third cube but by the time he reaches the shore, Connie is at the top of the cliff and Alex is jumping in.

Alex succeeds in no time and arrives at the beach with a cube, only for his team to pay no notice.

"We have to do what they're doing." Tori tells her captain.

"We're ahead. We'll finish our own staircase first." Wyonetta agrees.

"But what if it isn't stable?" Carter asks.

"It might not be but it's a better shot than this terrible plan." Tori argues. "No offense, Rhys."

"None taken." Rhys admits. "I agree. My plan isn't working so we have to adapt."

"Fine but this is all on you guys now." Carter raises his arms in defeat, he turns to focus on the competition and notices the red cube that Alex left on the beach. The rest of the bass builders start replicating the gophers' stair tower.

In the water, Beck is swimming to his team. The gophers are now finally onto their second jumps, whilst Sam jumps off for the bass.

Beck reaches land and Laila hastily grabs the cube from him.

"Glad to see you being a team player now." The blond boy gives her a thumbs up in approval before running for the cliff.

Laila holds her head up high with pride, only to stumble on her way back and knock over her team's work.

"Laila!" Andre yells.

"Oh no." The snob whines. "Now I'm all covered in sand." She struggles to brush herself down whilst her team gets back to rebuilding their stairs. "A little help!" She yells to her team. The guys ignore her so they can focus on rebuilding but Elsa rolls her eyes and helps the fake blonde remove some sand from her hair.

Back on the bass side, Sam passes a cube to her team and nods in approval at their new strategy, giving a quick "Good idea" before getting back to the challenge. The team were already onto a fifth step.

On the top of the cliff, Beck returns and Raphael wastes no time in diving into the lake below. The cadet goes straight for the another tough knot that his team has struggled with and unties it with ease. He emerges and pushes it whilst the other cliff jumping gophers look on in a stunned silence.

**\- Start Confessional: Raphael -**

"I really don't get what all the fuss is about." The tall man tells the camera. "Those knots are a piece of cake."

**\- End Confessional: Raphael -**

Raphael passes the cube to Andre and wordlessly returns to the cliff, all before Jared jumps for the bass.

"That was helpful, but look." Miles says, pointing to the other team's stairs. The bass were already a few cubes in the lead but they were even starting their first step a cube higher than the gophers. "They're way ahead."

"I can't believe they're stealing our idea!" Laila looks genuinely offended.

"You mean my idea." Miles corrects her. "But yeah, at this rate we won't finish it before them."

"Maybe we don't have to finish it." Elsa suggests.

"Well how else do we reach the key?" Andre asks her.

"We jump, like in the end of a platformer." Elsa tells her team. "But whoever does it would have to jump insanely high. Never mind." Elsa ducks her head down in embarrassment.

"No, you're onto something." Miles pats the shorter girl's shoulders. "If we can get just one more cube at the top of our current step, I can use the momentum from jumping up to reach the key. Just like in one of your video games." He gestures to Elsa with a reassuring smile.

"But that is seriously high." Laila argues.

"Trust me, I do parkour. I have enough practice of making the most of a little momentum." Miles tells his team.

"You sure?" Andre asks.

"I'll admit it is risky, but it's our best chance." He tells the other builders.

"I guess we have a new plan then." Andre laughs nervously, his group turning to the water where Jared is struggling with a knot and Bea is diving in.

"Hurry up, pipsqueak!" Wyonetta yells at her teammate. "We're losing our lead again."

Jared catches his breath whilst treading water and turns to see Bea emerge from the water after successfully untying her cube. He calms himself and goes back to try to untie the knot below the water.

**\- Start Confessional: Jared -**

"I had to prove her wrong." He tells the camera. "We won't lose because of me."

**\- End Confessional: Jared -**

Jared returns to the surface once more, successful this time. He pushes the cube as fast as he can to the shore whilst Bea rushes to her team on land. Andre takes a step forward to meet her but Elsa holds him back.

"Maybe someone else should go this time." She suggests.

"Good call." The team captain agrees and Elsa takes the cube from Bea.

The Screaming Gophers successfully stack the cube on top of their impromptu last step as Jared passes his cube to Tori. Miles walks along the length of their steps, calculating his approach. He nods and positions himself to get a running start.

"Wait, what are they doing?" Tori points to the gophers.

"They can't be serious." Wyonetta reasons.

"There's no way they could reach it." Rhys agrees.

"Crap, we gotta beat 'em to it." Carter tells his team. He quickly turns around, unaware of how close Rhys is to him. The blond falls into the brunet, causing both boys to fall over and into their stairs. The blocks come crashing down just like the gophers' had earlier.

"No!" Wyonetta screams.

As this happens, Miles goes for it. He sprints full pelt to the cubes, bounding up the steps. On the last one, the stack starts to lean forwards under his pressure but Miles keeps his balance and uses it to his advantage. The free running teen lets the cube bring him a tiny bit closer to the key and he takes his final jump moments before the steps collapse. He flies through the air, hand stretched out. His index finger and middle finger just catch the key between them as he lets gravity pull him down, tearing the key down with him. He hits the floor with a roll and holds up the key.

"The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris announces, catching the teens on the cliff off guard.

"We won?" Gladiolus asks in disbelief.

"Oh no." Erica weakly sighs.

"So what exactly is the key for?" Elsa asks.

"I'm glad you asked." Chris says as he pulls out a small pirate's chest seemingly out of nowhere. "Now everyone come on down to see what The Screaming Gophers have won."

**\- Start Confessional: Elsa -**

"I can't believe we won." The Italian giddily claps.

**\- End Confessional: Elsa -**

**\- Start Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"I can't believe they won." The Asian girl complains.

**\- End Confessional: Wyonetta -**

The teams are now reunited at the bottom as Miles unlocks the chest in Chris' hands, revealing marshmallows inside.

"Marshmallows?" Marlene asks, looking as unimpressed as the rest of her team. "That's our reward?"

"Exactly." Chris proudly confirms. "Marshmallows are a symbol of immunity here on this show. The winning team of each challenge will be awarded one each to show they all get to stay. The losing team will have to wait until the elimination ceremony where all but one of them will receive a marshmallow of their own." As Chris says this, he hands a marshmallow out to each gopher. "That's not all you kids need to know though." The host continues. "Today the fans were given the opportunity to vote for one team to receive a special luxury dinner this evening, before the vote."

"Wait, the audience gets to vote?" Rhys asks. "That wasn't in the contract."

"Relax rule boy." Chris laughs at the terrible nickname he just used. "They won't be voting you guys off, but they may have some game changing decisions throughout the show. As for today's vote, a luxury luau style feast on the beach, goes to..." The host pauses for effect as most of the cast listen hopefully. "The Killer Bass!" The bass cheer at hearing their team name being called out.

"No fair!" Laila complains. "We went through all that and we don't even get a proper dinner, tonight?"

"Nope, but you are guaranteed to stay another day of the competition." Chris tells her. "Which is a bigger deal than I think you realise."

"Welcome to the real world." Elsa tells the taller girl with a comforting pat on the back.

"Now go enjoy your afternoon." Chris tells the campers. "Killer Bass, we'll be seeing you back here in a few hours for your luxury treat. That might be a good time to decide as a team who you'll be voting for tonight."

**The Mess Hall**

The Screaming Gophers are sat together for the first time, all of them have a plate of brown slop in front of them that are at various stages of completion.

"I don't feel like a winner right now." Laila complains. "Is this really how you people eat?"

"Oh no." Marlene laughs. "We may not eat caviar off a silver spoon but this is a far cry from normal food."

"Even for us poor folk." Andre jokes.

"I don't see why you guys are complaining." Raphael tells the group, finishing up his plate of slop. "It's not bad." He adds, causing most of his teammates to grimace.

"Just remember, we may not be eating well tonight, but at least we all know we will still be here in the morning." Miles reminds his team.

"It must be awful to be the first one to go." Anna ponders out loud.

"How are you feeling, big guy?" Bea asks Sammy as he absent mindedly pokes out the unknown mass on his plate.

"I wish I got to eat with Sam." He admits to his team. "Even if we were both eating this. At least I can talk to her when her team gets back."

"That's if she isn't eliminated." Megan playfully smirks.

"You think they'll get rid of her?" Sammy asks, looking shocked.

"No, there's no way." Marlene tells him. "Although she did kind of help us out by convincing you to jump."

"But even then, there's much worse people on their team they can get rid of." Beck tries to reassure his teammate.

"Like those girls who can't stand each other." Gladiolus suggests. "That can't be good for team morale."

"Or one of the two guys who knocked over their steps." Elsa adds.

"Or, if we're lucky, Wyonetta." Miles says. "She's their most valuable player but she's so rude that they might just get rid of her."

"I bet you're hoping they keep that film fanatic, though." Andre playfully nudges Miles.

"Or Rhys. You get a long with a few people on their team." Anna points out.

"That's true." Miles admits. "But it's not all seriousness. We can have friends or more on the other team. So long as it doesn't impact the game."

"That's very mature of you." Bea compliments the brown haired teen. "I'm sure you agree." She turns to Marlene.

"Why is that?" She asks looking genuinely confused.

"Because..." Megan begins only to be immediately interrupted by Anna slamming her hands on the table in excitement.

"Because of Alex." The ginger haired girl almost yells. "You two are so into each other."

"Are we?" Marlene asks.

"Aren't you?" Beck asks back.

"He's a nice guy and all but I just met him. Calm down guys." The Australian girl tells her team as things fall into an awkward silence.

"Well how about we give it up for the guy who won us the challenge?" Andre asks, trying to help bring back a conversation. "It's all thanks to you Miles."

"I can't take all the credit." Miles says. "You guys did your part to earn us the cubes and it was Elsa's idea."

"So modest." Anna playfully says as the team returns to joking with each other.

**\- Start Confessional: Miles -**

"Of course I won us the challenge." Miles bluntly confirms. "But I can't seem cocky. I also can't seem too strong. I need to maintain the perfect balance of being an essential member of the team whilst not seeming like a threat or a jerk."

**\- End Confessional: Miles -**

The Beach

The Killer Bass are sat around a large dining table with a banquet of 'traditional' Hawaiian food that is really just general barbecued food with some tropical fruits scattered amongst them. They each have a multicoloured lei around their necks.

"I'm in food heaven right now." Nathan happily sighs whilst eating some ribs, sauce all over his mouth.

"It's only been a day but I forgot just how good real food can be." Sara agrees. "Toast for breakfast was one thing but this is just..." She trails off with a pleased sigh.

"Don't enjoy yourselves too much." Carter tells the pair. "We have important business to attend to." He announces, overlooking his entire team at the head of the table.

"Exactly." Wyonetta agrees. "Who are we sending home tonight?"

"Can't this wait until after the feast?" Erica asks.

"Yeah, the audience chose for us to be here and enjoy it." Alex agrees. "So maybe we should do that instead of souring it with finger pointing."

"I like the sound of that." Jared tells the team.

"Of course you would." Wyonetta scoffs. "You know you're at risk at going, you have no use to this team."

"That's not true." Nathan stares daggers at Wyonetta. "He just struggled at the challenge doing the thing he warned us he wouldn't be good at."

"Precisely. If anyone is to blame, it's you and your terrible decision making." Tori tells her team captain.

"My decision making?" Carter asks in a defensive manner. "Please, Rhys' plan was what failed us."

"But I admitted it wasn't working and you insisted on going ahead with it anyway." Rhys argues.

"It might have worked if our team wasn't so slow." Wyonetta points out.

"Excuse you?" Erica scoffs at the sporty girl. "We were ahead of their team."

"Barely." Wyonetta mutters.

"We could have been even further ahead if a certain someone didn't help out the other team." Adrian points out, looking to Sam for an explanation.

"She did what?" Wyonetta grits her teeth.

"Oh please, I'm not gonna let my brother get eliminated if I can help it." Sam tries to reason with her team.

"But the only way you can do that is if you throw the challenge." Adrian raises an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yeah, right." Sam glares at him. "Because me doing my best on the challenge was really throwing it." She says sarcastically.

"If anyone threw it, it was Rhys." Carter accuses the brunet again. "Not only did he give us a bad idea..."

"That you insisted on following through with." Tori interrupts.

"But then he got in my way when I tried to beat Miles to the key." He finishes, ignoring Tori.

"I was just stood nearby." Rhys explains. "How was I supposed to know you were gonna turn around like that?"

"A likely excuse." Carter replies. "Just like a British guy to be the villain."

"I am not a villain!" Rhys nearly screams at the blond, shocking his team. He blushes and sits down.

"I still think getting rid of one you weak links is the smartest move." Wyonetta tells the eight who jumped. "Particularly pipsqueak over here." She points to Jared.

"We all did our part." Erica argues.

"Yeah, it seems to me that you builders are the reason we lost." Sara tells the other four. "And there's more of us then there are of you."

The tension in the group thickens. No one knows who each other are voting for and no one has the stomach to finish their luxury, even Nathan and Alex have lost their cheery demeanor.

**\- Start Confessional: Connie -**

"So much for our luxury luau." She sighs and takes off her lei.

**\- End Confessional: Connie -**

**The Fire Pit**

The fire flickers, illuminating the dark night sky with the help of some lanterns strung up around the seating area. Chris stands at his podium, overlooking The Killer Bass sat on tree stumps in front of him.

"Killer Bass, I have eleven marshmallows with me." Chris begins, holding a platter with said marshmallows. "These are not just any gooey treats, these represent life here at Camp Wawanakwa." He continues, recieving an eye roll from Sara. "You've all casted your votes. When I call your name, it means your safe and can come up here to collect your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down The Dock of Shame and board The Boat of Losers. That means you're out of the contest and can't come back... Ever." Chris finishes his speech and savours the fear on most of the campers' faces.

"The first marshmallow goes to... Connie." Chris smiles as the girl in the teal beanie eagerly rushes up to claim her marshmallow, even giving it a kiss out of relief.

"The next one is for Nathan." Chris continues, receiving an unwarranted bear hug from the tall teen.

"Also safe are..." Chris looks over the teens. "Alex..." The blond boy pumps his first in the air and collects his marshmallow, giving Nathan a high five in the process.

"Erica..." Chris hands the marshmallow to the dark skinned girl as she calmly accepts it with a smile.

"Adrian..." The host continues as the blue haired teen smugly looks at his teammates still waiting for a marshmallow.

"And Sara." Chris stops as he gives Sara her marshmallow.

The remaining teens look amongst each other. All of them are aware it could be them, although some are hiding their worry better than others.

"That's half your team." Chris points out. "Things must be getting pretty tense for the rest of you, huh." He chuckles. "Well you can relax, Tori." He says as the dark haired girl's mouth drops in surprise. She wastes no time in walking up and collecting her marshmallow.

"So can Sam." Chris says, holding out the platter to the stoic blonde girl.

"You too, Jared." The host smiles a little bigger as the teen dressed in all black widens his eyes. He takes his marshmallow hesitantly, as if expecting it to be a trick. Once he has the treat in his hand he gives his other safe teammates a large grin, getting pleased smiles in return and a thumbs up from Nathan.

"Wasn't that sweet." Chris remarks before turning back to the last three still seated. "Let's be real here, I don't think anyone is surprised to see you guys here after that mess in the challenge and your team's blame game at what was supposed to be a fun treat."

"Just get on with it." Wyonetta tells the host, sure she is safe.

"Please do." Tori asks a little nicer.

"Ugh fine, Rhys come get your marshmallow." Chris huffs as the goody goody puts his hand on his heart and exhales heavily. He takes his marshmallow and happily taps it against Tori's as if the two were giving a toast.

"Seriously, you guys?" Wyonetta looks at her team, clearly annoyed she received any votes at all.

"I can understand her, but me?" Carter looks genuinely surprised to still be sat down.

"It must be pretty rough to be in the first bottom two of the season." Chris admits to the pair. "But it's going to be much worse when one of you is the first to go. The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris holds his hand up, pointing up at the air with his index finger. He then lowers his arm, pointing between the bottom two. The host moves his arm back and forth horizontally between Wyonetta and Carter as intense music plays. Both teens look more and more worried by the second. The tension is finally broken once Chris says "Wyonetta!"

The hockey player leaps to her feat and accepts her marshmallow whilst Carter goes pale, looking at the team that just voted him off.

"Carter, my man, The Boat of Losers awaits you." Chris gestures to the small boat out on the dock. "Any last words?"

"Yeah." Carter answers. "You all suck. Real mature voting me off because you're all jealous of me. Well I hope none of you win!" His eyes water a little before he walks down The Dock of Shame, his clenched fists shaking at his sides.

**\- Start Confessional: Erica -**

"Good riddance to that hot mess." Erica crosses her arms.

**\- End Confessional: Erica -**

**\- Start Confessional: Rhys -**

"No one deserved it more." He admits to the camera.

**\- End Confessional: Rhys -**

**\- Start Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"Good to know I can't trust my team." Wyonetta sighs. "At least they went for Carter this time."

**\- End Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"Okay, campers, go spend the night however you want." Chris tells the remaining members of The Killer Bass. "You're all safe, for now."

**Outside the cabins**

The majority of The Screaming Gophers are sat on the steps and deck of the girls' cabin, except for Megan. The group chatter amongst themselves until the bass come into view.

"Look, here they come!" Anna points to the approaching team.

"Who's missing?" Megan asks as she runs out of the cabin in just a towel.

"I can't tell." Anna admits, looking between the group and trying to realise who is gone.

"Sam!" Sammy cheers and rushes up to his sister, hugging her.

"Told ya there was nothing to worry about." She says, accepting the hug.

"Looks like those rude girls are all still here." Laila observes. "Shame."

"So..." Marlene prompts the bass to explain what happened.

"Carter's gone." Alex tells her.

"Which one was he?" Elsa asks.

"That cheating blond guy." Andre tells her.

"Ugh, what a boring choice." Megan complains, heading back inside.

"Glad my wingman's still here." Miles catches up to Rhys on his way into the boys' cabin.

"Thanks." Rhys says, lacking much emotion.

"What's up?" Miles asks. "You didn't like that guy, did you?"

"No, I actually voted for him." Rhys admits. "But this day was just a little draining."

"Extremely draining." Adrian corrects him, walking past them into the boys' cabin.

"The loss was hard enough but that luxury feast was just filled with finger pointing and accusations." The Brit explains.

"Yikes." Is all Miles can say.

"Even I hated it." Alex admits, tiredly joining the pair.

"Glad to see your both safe." Andre tells Nathan and Jared as he walks into the boys' cabin with them.

"All the girls are still here!" Anna cheers as the teams split up to go to their own cabins. "Let's celebrate with some truth or dare." She declares on her way inside.

"Now that sounds like just the kind of pick me up we need." Sara lets out a soft chuckle. "Wouldn't you agree, ladies?"

"Definitely." Tori admits. The two girls look at each other, realising they just agreed on something. Neither openly acknowledges it. They just look away from eachother on their way inside. Erica follows behind, giving them a curious look.

**The Screaming Gophers - Andre (Captain), Elsa, Raphael, Sammy, Anna, Megan, Laila, Gladiolus, Bea, Beck, Marlene, Miles**

**The Killer Bass - Wyonetta, Erica, Adrian, Rhys, Connie, Sam, Jared, Sara, Nathan, Alex, Tori**

**24th - Carter (5-3-2-1-1 vote) (2 Days)**

**Elimination Votes**

**Sam - 1**

**Jared - 1**

**Rhys - 2**

**Wyonetta - 3**

**Carter - 5**

**Audience Votes**

**Screaming Gophers - 41.6%**

**Killer Bass - 58.4%**

**_Author's Notes_**

**Carter's gone. I know a lot of you saw this coming. I feel he did what he needed by being a key part of forming the teams and causing problems for a lot of people in the process. He is fun to write so I will enjoy him being a jerk in the after shows. I had a few other options for the first elimination but I feel like I can do something more with them.**

**You can find out who voted for who in the after show. It will be a recurring segment.**

**I hope this challenge was enjoyable. It was much longer but even I got bored in my proof read so I cut it down to what it is now.**

**In regards to the vote, I gather a few people didn't fully understand how it worked. Thanks to those who asked and brought this to my attention though. For future reference, after an after show chapter you can cast your vote by sending me a PM with the person, people or team you are voting for. I was surprised to get a fair few votes from people not following the story or reviewing but the larger numbers should mean there will be more surprise results for votes in the future.**

**I know the luxury had little impact on the chapter but it was more of a test vote. The next one will be more important to the story.**

**Review Questions -**

**1\. What**** are your thoughts on the challenge?**

**2\. Which swimsuit is your favourite?**

**3\. ****Who do you think the bass should have eliminated?**

**4\. Do you have any questions you want answered on the next after show? This can be for Carter or behind the scenes questions or even something to see Don and Blaineley answer.**

**5\. Golden Envelope. Who do you think the final two will be? This was planned to be in the last set of questions but I scrapped it for reasons. After seeing Lil Oddy guess in the reviews I am curious about other people's predictions though.**


	8. Total Drama After Show - Day 2

The Boat of Losers pulls up at Playa Des Losers at night. Carter steps off, looking around in confusion.

"I thought I was going home." He scratches his head and turns to see the Boat of Losers leaving. "What the..."

"Carter, great, you're with me." A dark haired woman tells the confused kid. She leads him up the beach and towards the villa.

"What is going on?" He asks as another woman rushes up and applies powder to his face.

"It's the after show, this is your elimination interview." The woman explains. " It's your chance to really let the world know how you feel."

"But I..." He tries to argue.

"Welcome back drama fans!" Blaineley cheers. Her and Don are sat on their couch. Next to them is an empty armchair.

"Today's episode of Total Drama Island was a tense one." Don says to the camera with his usual charisma. "Our newly formed teams competed in the first immunity challenge of the season."

"That's right, Don." Blaineley continues. "It was a tough challenge to really kick things off. The Screaming Gophers took an early lead thanks to Raphael's endurance and military training but it didn't take long for The Killer Bass to catch up and overtake them with a bigger lead."

"There were some tough calls to make when it came to building their towers." Don adds. "But in the end it was the gophers who clawed their way to victory, in spite of their disadvantage, thanks to Elsa's imaginative gaming brain..."

"And Miles' serious parkour skills." Blainely finishes. "Did you see that jump? That kid definitely doesn't skip leg day."

"Unfortunately for The Killer Bass, their loss meant they'd spend their luxury luau, that you guys voted to give them, arguing over who would be the first to boot." Don explains.

"And now we're here to talk with that unlucky camper, Carter." Blaineley announces as the blond teen walks into frame and sits down in the empty armchair. He looks around, still a little bewildered. "So Carter, we gotta know, how does it feel to be the first one voted off?"

"Terrible!" He throws up his arms in annoyance. "They teamed up to get rid of their own captain. And now I have to do this lame interview with some randos?"

"Randos?" Don asks, looking genuinely upset.

"I'll have you know that I have been nominated for a Gemmy award four years in a row." Blaineley grits her teeth and scowls at the loser.

"Nominations aren't wins." Carter points out.

"I suppose you would know about not winning though, right kid?" The blonde woman points out.

"Too soon!" He yells.

"We hear you, pal." Don says to defuse the situation. "You must have had some serious plans for all that money."

"Not really." Carter shrugs. "I was just gonna buy whatever I felt like at the time."

"Really?" Blaineley asks. "No plans to spend it on a luxury vacation or to help out a loved one?"

"Not even to help pay for your dream college?" Don suggests more than asks.

"Nah. My family's all good and I go on cool vacays yearly anyway." Carter answers Blaineley and turns to Don. "And I'm just going to community college. That way I can continue my Muskrat Scout Leader training with my old troupe."

"So you're a scout?" Don picks up on. "Were you hoping the skills you learnt from that would help in the camping aspects of that show."

"Kinda." The blond agrees. "But mainly I wanted to show off my great leadership skills."

"Your scout training taught you to lead like that?" Blaineley looks genuinely shocked.

"Nah, it's kinda my own special way of leading." He admits. "Pretty effective, no?"

"No." Blaineley and Don answer simultaneously.

"Well it would have worked if my team weren't the jealous types." He argues.

"So you think your team eliminated you because they were jealous?" Blaineley asks.

"Of course, why else would they do it?" Carter scoffs.

"I'm glad you asked." The blonde host smirks. "Because it's time for a little enlightenment."

"That's right, we have the confessionals that you and your team made when voting tonight." Don announces, averting everyone's attention to the screen behind them.

**\- Start Confessional: Carter -**

"I think I made it clear earlier that I'm voting for Rhys. He failed us and tried to pin it on me."

**\- End Confessional: Carter -**

"No surprise there." Don says, looking at Carter shrug.

"I stand by my choice." The blond explains.

**\- Start Confessional: Alex -**

"I guess my vote is for Rhys." Alex looks very unsure. "I don't think anyone is to blame but if he did get in Carter's way..."

**\- End Confessional: Alex -**

"Glad to see someone on my team wasn't a complete moron." Carter proudly crosses his arms.

"Sure, if you say so buddy." Don rolls his eyes.

**\- Start Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"My vote is for Jared. A team is only as strong as it's weakest member and we have plenty of them to get rid of."

**\- End Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"She really should have known to get rid of Rhys." Carter complains. "She saw him screw up."

**\- Star Confessional: Adrian -**

"Sam." He looks at the camera for a while. "What? She helped the other team and she's just going to keep helping them as long as her brother is here." His face lights up in realisation. "Wait a minute..."

**\- End Confessional: Adrian -**

"Interesting." Blaineley says. "Looks like Adrian has a plan for the twins."

"Who cares? He voted wrong." Carter frowns. "Who's next?"

**\- Start Confessional: Jared -**

"Wyonetta. She's just a jerk." Jared sighs. "Although the team will probably agree with her and get rid of me. At least I didn't quit. That's all that matters."

**\- End Confessional: Jared -**

**\- Start Confessional: Sam -**

"As annoying as that Adrian guy was, accusing me of throwing the challenge..." Sam begins. "I know no one else will get rid of him. I think my best strategy is to vote Wyonetta. Hopefully people hate her more in general than they do me for helping Sammy."

**\- End Confessional: Sam -**

**\- Start Confessional: Connie -**

"Wyonetta is kind of a bully. I want her to go tonight."

**\- End Confessional: Connie -**

"I expected those three idiots to do something like that." Carter admits.

**\- Start Confessional: Rhys -**

"My vote is for Carter." Rhys is agitated but keeps a calm face. "I think you know why."

**\- End Confessional: Rhys -**

"Typical villain." Carter huffs.

"You really think Rhys is a villain?" Don asks.

"Of course." Carter tells him. "He made me look bad because he knew I was such a threat."

"You were a threat?" Blaineley struggles to hold back laughter.

"I was winner material." Carter explains.

**\- Start Confessional: Tori -**

"I feel bad for Rhys." Tori admits. "He really tried and then Carter threw him under the bus. That's why my vote is for Carter."

**\- End Confessional: Tori -**

**\- Start Confessional: Erica -**

"I'm voting Carter. I don't know what happened in the challenge but the dude is just a bad leader and kind of a creep." She shrugs.

**\- End Confessional: Erica -**

"What?" Carter looks offended.

**\- Start Confessional: Sara -**

"Carter straight up sucks." Sara tells the camera. "He's the worst person on our team so I have to vote for him."

**\- End Confessional: Sara -**

**\- Start Confessional: Nathan -**

"This is gonna be the worst part of being here." The tanned teen sighs. "I don't like that I have to be mean. I came here to meet people, not get rid of them. I guess if I have to choose someone, it has to be Carter. I just don't think Rhys would purposely sabotage us like that. I trust Carter the least."

**\- End Confessional: Nathan -**

Carter sits back in his chair, speechless for the first time in his life.

"Pretty eye opening stuff, huh?" Don asks, taking pleasure from seeing Carter finally realise how people see him.

"I guess Rhys just got his claws on them all without me noticing." Carter sighs

"Exactl-no, wait. What now?" Don questions the first ex-camper.

"Yeah, he really was craftier than I thought. Hopefully the team realises what he's doing before he takes them all out. I was just such amazing competition that of course he would take me out first." Carter somehow reasons.

"Wow." Is all Blaineley can manage to say. Both hosts are speechless until someone clears their throat off camera. "Well moving on, we have some questions from the audience!"

Darren the intern walks on to the set with his own mini screen. He is dressed in a tuxedo instead of the usual intern uniforms.

"Woah, who is this body builder?" Carter asks in reference to the shaggy haired interns well built torso.

"Darren here has been sprawling social media to find some questions that you guys want Carter to answer." Don explains.

"Take it away, Darren."

"Thanks, Don." Darren says with an unexpectedly deep voice for how nervous he looks. "Our first question is 'If you could date anyone of your teammates, who would it be?'" As he speaks, the questions appear on the small screen.

"From my own team?" Carter asks. "None of them. They didn't vote correctly. Not to mention like half the chicks voted for me. But from the other team, it'd be Laila. She sucks but she's hot and loaded. With that much money she wouldn't even need to be hot."

"Gross." Blaineley nearly gags from repulsion.

"You truly are something else, kid." Don sighs.

"Why thank you." Carter gives a smug smile.

"That wasn't a... Oh forget it." Don quickly gives in. "Darren? Next question, please."

"Why did you regularly ignore your teammates' advice and make such unprecedented decisions?" Darren reads out.

"I feel like I explained this back on the island." Carter tells them. "I knew what was best for my team. If they followed my leadership correctly then we would have won easily. If I had taken their advice then we would have a weaker team and lost even harder."

"Of course you would." Blaineley rolls her eyes.

"Who do you think should have gone home?" Darren asks.

"Duh, Rhys." Carter gets a little angry.

"Well that leads onto this next one." Darren points out. "Why were you so against Rhys?"

"He betrayed me." Carter looks genuinely hurt. "I chose him to be on my team and then he purposely threw the challenge to get rid of me."

"Then what would you have done to not get eliminated?" Darren follows up.

"Not let Rhys on my team in the first place." Carter answers. "And failing that, I would make sure the team understood he screwed up. I assumed they would have the common sense to do what I say without doubt."

"Now that you're out, what are you going to do?" Darren asks.

"I don't know. Go home?" The Muskrat Scout shrugs.

"You can't." Don says.

"It was in your contract that the show would provide accommodation for you after elimination until the show is over." Blaineley explains.

"Then where am I staying?" He asks.

"Right here." Don gestures to the villa behind them.

"Sweet!" Carter cheers. "It sucks I'm out but now I get a month's free holiday?" He looks at the hosts as they nod. "Totally frickin' awesome!"

"Any other questions, Darren?" Don asks the intern.

"Just the one, and it's for you two actually." Darren surprises the pair. "Do you think you would do a better job hosting than Chris?"

The pair look at each other, clearly unsure on how to answer it.

"Chris is a great host." Blaineley begins. "He shows you don't need to have style or class to get what you want." Her eye twitches. "I'm sure most of those kids can appreciate that."

"Uh, yeah." Don agrees. "Chris is really giving it his all."

"That doesn't really sound like you guys are actually complimenting him." Carter points out.

"Well, moving on!" Blaineley nervously spits out. "Thanks for those questions, Darren." The blonde says as the intern awkwardly leaves the set. "But we have one last question for you, Carter."

"We want to know, who do you want to win?" Don asks.

"None of them." Carter huffs.

"You gotta pick someone, kid." Don tells him through a fake smile.

"Ugh, fine." Carter reluctantly takes a moment to think about it. "Alex, I guess. He's the only one who actually voted with me. I hope he takes Rhys down."

"Looks like we've got an Alex stan then." Blaineley announces, causing the blond teen to groan at her. "Moving on from our interview, we have our next segment; today's awards."

"This is where we celebrate iconic moments from the day, providing figurative awards to the contestants who earned them." Don explains.

"And first up for today's awards is the pointless award." Blaineley announces. "This award goes to an action in the challenge that ultimately was a waste of time. Of course, it's for Gladiolus and his wasted efforts untying the enemy team's knots." The screen shows Gladiolus untying the knots and red cubes floating away. It then shows Jared grabbing the floating cube and Sam making the most of the other one.

"That's not a great start for one of this show's biggest masterminds." Don admits. "Now our next award is the best buds award. This goes to a pair or group who showed a true bond, and of course for this episode the award goes to Sara and Erica. The pair bonded over similar interests before breakfast and we have some never before seen footage of their little hangout after the challenge." He finishes and the screen cuts to the footage.

**The Forest**

Sara is sat at the end of a log. Erica is walking around it, sizing it up.

"So you're sure you can do this?" Sara doubtfully asks.

"Of course, I do it all the time. I just gotta work out the right angle." Erica explains.

"Thanks for showing me this." Sara says. "I appreciate having someone here to do something with."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Erica says, continuing her walk around the log.

"It's not nothing." Sara begins to explain. "You're the only one here who actually wants to talk with me. People were a little weird with me to start with but since I mentioned being in the orphanage it's different. It's clear someone mentioned it to the guys too. Probably Tori."

"I get it." Erica admits. "But nobody is being weird on purpose. They just a buncha weirdos is all." She laughs to herself. "Trust me. In a few days people will be back to being intimidated by the scary delinquent girl."

"Like that's what I want to happen." Sara sighs.

"I get it, there's more to you than being a badass." Erica points out. "But you act like one, then all the prudey kids will only see that."

"Yeah, they suck." Sara bluntly states.

"You never know, their might be more to Jared than just being a clean freak and Rhys being a narc too." Erica suggests. "Everyone is more complex than they seem. Heck, even Tori. I bet you two have more in common than you realise."

"Yeah, right." Sara crosses her arms when suddenly Erica grinds along the log, jumping over Sara's head. "Holy crap!" Sara watches Erica land. "That was so sick!"

**Playa Des Losers**

"I think they could make a powerful friendship in the game." Don says. "Definitely worthy of the best buds award."

"But which pair are worthy of winning the 'just kiss already' award?" Blaineley asks rhetorically.

"That's the award for the cutest moment from a pair that should really just date already." Don explains.

"I'm sure we can all agree that it goes to Andre and Bea for their adorable but poorly timed conversation on the beach." Blaineley announces as the screen shows the pair talking on the beach in the middle of the challenge.

"What makes this even better is we got a hold of a couple cut confessions about this moment." Don reveals. "Let's take a look."

**\- Start Confessional: Bea -**

"I can't believe I wasted all that time." Bea sighs. "But he is just so sweet. I couldn't not want to spend more time with him." Bea blushes and looks at the camera. "I think it's safe to say I have a crush."

**\- End Confessional: Bea -**

**\- Start Confessional: Elsa -**

"Those two are cute together." Elsa admits. "They might just need to work on their timing."

**\- End Confessional: Elsa -**

**\- Start Confessional: Anna -**

"Andre's writing a song for her." Anna gushes. "I wish a handsome guy like him would write a song for me."

**\- End Confessional: Anna -**

**\- Start Confessional: Andre -**

"I don't have much so far." Andre admits, holding his guitar. "Just something along the lines of diving into my heart and waves of love crashing in." He strums his guitar and sings the lines to a rough tune. "Like I said, it's a work in progress."

**\- End Confessional: Andre -**

"How romantic." Blaineley swoons.

"Sounds pretty corny if you ask me." Carter speaks up.

"Well I didn't." Blaineley huffs.

"That's almost about it for today's after show." Don announces. "But before we go, it's time to open the next vote."

"Now that Carter's gone, The Killer Bass need a new team captain." Blaineley explains. "And you guys get to choose who it will be."

"All eleven remaining members of The Killer Bass are eligible." Don continuess. "So just head on to the Total Drama App and vote for who you think should be the new team captain."

"You can vote for your favourite." Blaineley tells them.

"Or vote for the one you think can lead the best." Don adds.

"But remember, being the team leader is a tough job that can leave a target on your back." Blaineley points out. "Just look at Carter over here."

"Hey!" Carter shouts at the host.

"So you may even want to pick someone you don't care for and hope they screw it up." She smirks.

"Yeah." Carter agrees. "Vote for Rhys and let him screw it up."

"Whatever you choose, it's your choice." Don sums up. "So go ahead and vote."

"Now that's all for this episode of the Total Drama After Show." Blaineley gives a wave goodbye.

"Until next time drama fans." Don signs off then turns to Carter. "Alright, go ahead and check out your home for the next month. We'll see you here for tomorrow night's show." He tells the blond who lets out a cheer and rushes into the villa.

_**Author's Notes**_

**Once again this was much shorter. I plan for after show chapters to be shorter in general. Although they may get marginally longer as more cast arrive and during episodes with highlights from events at the villa etc.****They don't really impact the rate at which I write the main chapters either. I write them at the same time and come back to the after show whenever I have writer's block on the main chapter. I just leave chunks blank when a vote result impacts that part of the chapter and will sprinkle in references to the results whenever necessary during a proof read.**

**As for this week's vote, you can choose any member of The Killer Bass for the new team captain. You can find the full list of active members of both teams at the end of a main chapter if you need a reminder. So just send me a PM with the member you want to be captain. As stated in the story, this may be your favourite or the one you think will keep the team afloat or even someone that will do a terrible job.**

**Review Questions:**

**1\. What are your thoughts on Blaineley and Don's current dynamic? Any suggestions for improvement?**

**2\. What award did you like best?**

**3\. Any suggestions for a future award?**

**4\. Which characters do you think need more "screen time" in the main chapters?**


	9. 4 - The Orienteering Episode

**The Fire Pit**

"Last time on Total Drama Island." Chris begins, stood at his podium. "The newly formed teams took part in a terrifyingly puzzling first immunity challenge. Some people showed off their skills..." The screen cuts to Raphael easily untying a knot, Beck and Nathan powering through the water, and Bea diving. "Whilst others displayed they're maybe not quite as useful." The screen shows Jared being launched after popping a cube, Laila tripping, and Carter tumbling into Rhys. "In spite of it all, the gophers earned the win thanks to some quick thinking from Elsa and the convenient reveal of Miles' free running abilities." Chris walks up to the lit fire. "Following a game of finger pointing at their luxury luau dinner, The Killer Bass booted Carter for his poor leadership skills and poor just about everything else too." Chris chuckles as the screen shows Carter boarding The Boat of Losers. "Now he's gone, who will take over the mantle of the new team captain? Will the gophers be able to keep up their numbers advantage? And who will be the next camper to walk The Dock of Shame? Find out right here on Total Drama Island!"

**Opening Titles - Start**

A camera drone films an extreme wide shot of the island before craning its way in. It passes through the centre of camp where Chris is lounging and sipping coffee, he shoos it away and it continues into the nearby forest.

The drone stops on Marlene and Alex in a clearing surrounded by the local wildlife peacefully sharing in their company. The two look around happily at the animals and let their eyesight follow a rabbit hopping around, it moves between the two and they look up to catch eachother's gaze. This is is interrupted when a bear appears behind the two and they run away.

The drone continues the forest and slows down to watch Erica grinding along a log on her skateboard. Elsa is sat at the end of the log, playing on her handheld games console. Erica gives a peace sign to the camera before doing an ollie over an oblivious Elsa off of the tree. As Erica lands, Elsa looks up and hastily jumps off the log. Immediately after, Miles runs past, leaping off the log and kicking off a nearby tree before hopping along some rocks.

The drone leaves the forest and flies up to the cliff where Beck and Nathan give it a wave and dive off the cliff in perfect synchronisation.

The drone reaches the bottom first and spots Bea in her mermaid tail practicing a routine whilst Laila sunbathes on the beach. Bea stops abruptly when she spots the two boys hurtling towards her and hastily swims away, narrowly avoiding Beck and Nathan as they hit the water and cause a large splash that sprays Laila. She stands up in shock but before she can do anything else Raphael and Wyonetta jog past her, kicking up sand that sticks to her wet body.

The drone follows the jogging pair to the campgrounds where it stops to see Jared practicing juggling some pinecones outside the cabins, it turns to find Sara spray painting a lightning bolt onto the side of one of the cabins. Rhys and Tori come into frame happily chatting until they notice Sara's graffiti. The pair glare at the her only for her to shrug at them and toss the can away. The can bounces on the ground and Jared catches it and adds it to his little juggling routine.

The drone makes its way into the mess hall where it stops on Anna happily chatting to a bored looking Megan. Chef bursts out of the kitchen with two plates filled with grey slop. He places in front of the pair and Megan looks terrified by the food. Anna takes a fork without looking and takes a brief moment from talking to take a bite. Her eyes widen as soon as the food hits her tongue and she immediately pales. Chef glares at the pair before turning to the drone and chasing it out of the hall.

The drone heads towards the dock, stopping at the beach to circle around Gladiolus lying on the sand shirtless. He takes a drink of water from a bottle before proceeding to pour the rest onto his body, it instantly turns to steam. The drone turns to see Sam and Sammy watching. Sammy stands with his mouth agape whilst Sam rolls her eyes at her brother's reaction.

The drone continues to the dock where Adrian waves the drone down and dramatically poses at the end of the dock. He removes his scrunchie and tosses it into the air, his long hair blowing fabulously in the wind. However, the drone follows the scrunchie upwards instead. It reaches perfectly in line with the sun when a shark jumps out of the water and eats it.

The camera stays on the sun as a fade out transitions the view to a full moon at night. The camera now pans down to reveal it has switched to a regular camera Connie is adjusting. She steps out of shot to reveal Carter lighting a fire whilst Andre tunes his guitar. Connie joins the pair and once the fire is lit the rest of the campers join them around the fire whilst Andre starts to play his guitar. Chris and Chef show up shortly after with marshmallows.

The camera faces upwards to a large sign saying "Total Drama Island".

**Opening Titles - End**

**The Boys' Cabin**

Most of the boys are still asleep. Raphael and Alex are already awake and out again whilst Rhys and Jared are in the bathroom. Rhys is stood in front of the sinks, styling his hair to be just right whilst Jared is in a shower stall, scrubbing it down.

"I say you just leave it at this point." Rhys whispers, trying not to wake the others in the next room. "Let them do at least some of it."

"You know they won't." Jared says, emerging with a slime filled rag that he rinses in a sink. "Sammy might but he's either too busy ogling Gladiolus or moping about because he's on a different team to his sister."

"I just can't believe that stuff lasted a day in there." Rhys refers to the slime from day one. "But I guess you're right. I'm sure most of those slobs only shower because there are cute girls here."

"And cute guys." Nathan says to the pair, making them both jump. He is just wearing a pair of red plaid boxers unlike the other two fully dressed teens.

"Don't do that." Rhys scolds the taller guy in a hushed tone. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You sure it's not just your heart skipping a beat over this hot bod." Nathan jokes with a wink. Jared chuckles and returns to cleaning the shower stalls whilst Rhys blushes and turns his focus back to his hair.

"Trust me, it takes more than that." Rhys retorts.

"Oh so you agree I'm hot." Nathan laughs.

"No, I was just..." Rhys struggles to find the right words. "Are you actually in here for a reason or just to stroke your ego."

"Relax dude, it's a joke. You should lighten up a little." He laughs and tussles Rhys' hair, getting a glare in return as the shorter teen struggles to fix his hair back. "I'm just gonna take a shower." He explains, heading into a clean stall and throwing his underwear outside.

"You started already?" Beck asks in a baggy white tank top and a pair of green and grey plaid bottoms, causing Rhys to jump again.

"Jeez, how are you people so quiet on your feet?" Rhys asks, regaining his composure.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." Jared apologises.

"Next time just wake me." Beck says. "If the rest of this show is like yesterday, then all the downtime is gonna get to me. I need something to do." He explains, grabbing another rag and joining Jared.

"Duly noted." Jared says.

"You helping too?" Beck asks Rhys.

"He already did one." Jared answers.

"Yeah, it was bugging me too but then I got annoyed thinking about how most of those guys wouldn't do the same, so..." Rhys shrugs, returning to his hair.

**\- Start Confessional: Beck -**

"That Rhys is really particular about his hair." The workaholic points out. "He spent like fifteen minutes on it and I swear for the last five it didn't even change."

**\- End Confessional: Beck -**

"I didn't peg you for the perfectionist type." Rhys tells Beck.

"I'm no perfectionist." Beck tells the others. "No offense." He adds, turning to Jared.

"None taken. I wear that title with pride." The Asian states.

"But back home, I would always be doing something." Beck continues. "Whether it was school work, extracurricular activities, my job or even helping my mom and stepdad with the chores."

"Just thinking of all that stuff to do would give me a panic attack." Jared admits.

"I just want to make sure I succeed in life and can help my family too." Beck smiles softly. "I guess I didn't noticed how unaccustomed to relaxing I had become. Now I'm more relaxed when I have work to do than any other time."

"I feel like that's probably not healthy." Rhys says. "But each to their own, I guess."

As the group settle into their own tasks, Sammy rushes past in the nude whilst reapeatedly saying "gotta pee." The others look at each other in shock.

**\- Start Confessional: Sammy -**

"I kinda forgot about the whole wearing underwear agreement." The blond twin explains. "Oh well." He shrugs.

**\- End Confessional: Sammy -**

**The Girls' Cabin**

Much like the boys, most of the girls are still asleep. Wyonetta and Marlene are once again out early and Tori is in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She peaks her head in to the bedroom to see the other girls are still fast asleep.

**\- Start Confessional: Tori -**

"Anna's little game of truth or dare went pretty late into the night." She explains. "I stopped first and used some ear buds to get some sleep but I think they kept it going way later than they should have."

**\- End Confessional: Tori -**

The peaceful silence is shattered by the screech of the loudspeakers.

"Wakey wakey, campers!" Chris bellows through the speakers. "It's time to get your eggs and bakey!" He tells them, causing a few groggy faces to perk up. "And by that I mean more of what I have been told can in fact legally be called oatmeal."

"Ugh, why do I feel like this is what all our mornings will be like?" Erica groans, sitting up in bed in an oversized black tee with a red snowflake on it.

"Because we have that guy running the show." Sara refers to the host who just rudely awoke the cabin. She gets out of bed in her own oversized red t-shirt and black shorts. Her hair is tied into two fishtail braids.

"Maybe if you used your alarm clocks and got up early, your mornings wouldn't start as painfully." Tori suggests, walking into the room in just a towel, with her hair still damp. Sara ignores the comment and heads to the bathroom, avoiding eye contact with the other girl.

**\- Start Confessional: Tori -**

"It was just some friendly advice." Tori huffs. "Honestly, some people."

**\- End Confessional: Tori -**

"It's too early to get up." Elsa complains, wearing a white shirt and some white women's briefs.

"It's later than we woke up yesterday." Sam points out. She also wears a white t-shirt but with violet panties.

"Maybe if you all listened to me instead of playing your silly game so late..." Tori tells them as she slips into her underwear underneath her towel.

"It wasn't a silly game." Anna argues. "You even had fun before you stopped." The ginger girl is in a long dark green t-shirt over a pair of grey shorts, as well as her comfy fuzzy white socks.

"Because it was fun." Tori admits. "But there's a time and place for it. It's important to know when to stop."

"Got it, captain buzzkill." Erica comments, earning a few laughs from the other girls.

"It was fun, Anna." Megan tells the girl in the bed below her. "And very insightful." The reality show expert jumps down from her bunk in a silk rose gold coloured pyjama set of a button up and spacious bottoms.

**\- Start Confessional: Megan -**

"Some pretty exploitable secrets were shared last night." Megan smugly smiles. "It's weird that people don't realise they can lie in that game. No one would even know."

**\- End Confessional: Megan -**

"Thanks, bunk buddy." Anna smiles. "I still can't believe Sam actually actually ate toilet roll." Everyone diverts their attention to the blonde twin.

"Please, I've dealt with much worse in my stomach than some paper." Sam proudly declares.

"Like what?" Connie asks in a rainbow tie dye top and grey lounge pants with pink stripes on the sides.

"Uh-uh." Sam shakes her head. "The game's over. You aren't getting anything else out of me."

After dressing, Tori turns her attention to the unusually quiet Laila. She walks up to her bunk and finds the wealthy girl still fast asleep.

"Come on, Laila, time to get up." Tori tells the taller girl.

"No, no, Alphonse. Just five more minutes." Laila sleepily waves her hand to shoo Tori away.

"Alphonse?" Elsa looks to the others for an answer.

"Probably the help." Erica sneers. "Ain't no way that girl's parents care for her themselves."

"I got this." Bea says, wearing a long, yellow spotted, orange nightgown. She grabs a glass of water from her bedside table. "Oh no, Laila, you fell asleep on your lilo and fell in the pool again." Bea throws the glass of water at the tanned girl's face.

"What the?" Laila shrieks and sits up in her silk pale pink night gown. "How dare you?!"

"It got you up, didn't it?" Bea shrugs, making her way to the bathroom.

**\- Start Confessional: Bea -**

"I learnt that trick when my little brother first refused to get out of bed for school."

**\- Start Confessional: Bea -**

**\- Start Confessional: Laila -**

"Back home I would normally get at least twelve hours of sleep." The fake blonde looks at the camera with bags under eyes. "I am not even sure I have gotten twelve hours sleep total since I've been here."

**\- End Confessional: Laila -**

**The Boys' Cabin**

The guys still in bed are slowly and begrudgingly getting up after the unwelcome announcement.

"I can't think of a worse noise to wake up to." Adrian moans on his way to the bathroom in his red plush robe and his signature scrunchie around his wrist, letting his hair down.

"Don't say that out loud. Chris might hear you and come up with one." Miles says, wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. He looks around nervously.

"Too late." Chris declares through the camp speakers. "I heard it all."

**The Girls' Cabin**

"But we didn't say anything." Anna says as the girls all look at each other in confusion.

**The Boys' Cabin**

"Woah, is it just me or is it really quiet in here?" Andre says as he looks around the nearly empty bedroom in his dark grey tank top and red and black buffalo plaid boxers.

"Well most of the others were already awake, I guess." Miles says.

"Or do you mean it's quiet now a certain particularly loud voice is gone?" Gladiolus smirks, wearing just a pair of dark blue plaid sweatpants with a black hoodie tied around his waist.

"That's probably it, yeah." The musician laughs.

"Thanks for that, by the way." The model winks at Adrian.

"You're welcome." The blue haired teen blushes a little.

**\- Start Confessional: Adrian -**

"Oh come on, he's like the hottest guy here." Adrian defends himself. "Cut me some slack. Oh and let's not tell him I didn't actually vote for Carter whilst we're at it."

**\- End Confessional: Adrian -**

**The Mess Hall**

The campers are sat in their own individual groups once again as Wyonetta and Raphael get their oatmeal from Chef.

"No toast left again?" Wyonetta sighs.

"There was no toast at all." Chef tells her. "Yesterday was just a treat for the first breakfast here. Just oatmeal from now on."

"At least I'm not missing out." Wyonetta shrugs and takes her bowl with her.

She takes a seat with Adrian, Laila and Elsa. Raphael joins them shortly after.

"How do you two exercise in the morning?" Laila asks the pair who just sat down. "There's no way we get enough sleep to do that."

"Nonsense." Raphael chuckles. "We get plenty of time to sleep. Then a nice ten kilometre run can really help wake you up in the morning."

"Ten K?!" Adrian nearly spits out his oatmeal. "No wonder you have to get up so early."

"I know, I would go for longer but I feel there just isn't the time here." The cadet admits.

"It's a good job you two are on different teams." Elsa points out. "A team with both of you would be straight up broken."

"I suppose some friendly competition is healthy too." Raphael agrees, smiling at Wyonetta.

"Right, friendly." She says, giving him a forced smile.

The next group over are Tori, Rhys, Miles, Connie and Beck.

"I'm telling you, I totally remember his face from a movie." Connie tells the group.

"I dunno..." Tori trails off. "Are you sure it wasn't some other reality TV show?"

"He has really made the rounds on them." Beck adds. "I also don't see even a B movie casting Chris for so much as an extra."

"No way. It was definitely a movie." Connie argues. "Something to do with camping too." She turns to Miles with a look of hope in her eyes.

"It doesn't seem like something Chris would do." The brown haired boy admits.

"But we're sure he must have." Rhys interrupts, giving Miles an expectant look. "Right, Miles?"

"Right." Miles says in realisation. "Of course. It must have been a movie. I'm sure you'll remember it soon."

"I hope so. It bugs me every time I see his face." The teal hatted girl tells them.

"Are you sure that's not just general disappointment from knowing we have to see him everyday?" Beck jokes.

At the end of the table are Erica, Sara, Sam and Sammy.

"I'm so happy you guys didn't send Sam home for helping me." Sammy tells the two bass girls.

"It's fine, Sam's cool." Sara says.

"She did the right thing." Erica adds.

"Awww, you hear that?" Sammy giggles, pulling his sister into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's not get too mushy, though." Sam pats Sammy on the back whilst he hugs her. "You two are the only tolerable ones on my team at the moment and I don't want that to change."

"Deal." Sara says.

"Y'know, tough people are allowed emotions too." Erica tells the other two girls who seem to disagree.

**\- Start Confessional: Erica -**

"They're works in progress." Erica shrugs.

**\- End Confessional: Erica -**

On the next table are just two groups. The first of which consists of Alex, Marlene, Jared and Nathan.

"So who is gonna be the next captain on your guys' team now Carter's gone?" Marlene asks the three bass.

"Huh, I hadn't thought about that." Nathan admits.

"Me neither." Alex says. "But my vote would be for this dude right here." Alex gestures to Jared.

"Me?" Jared looks up in surprise.

"Of course, mate. Your the smartest and most organised on the team." Alex compliments him. "You'd make a great leader."

"Thanks but I just couldn't handle it." Jared tells them. "It's a lot of pressure and if I screw up you will all just get rid of me."

"Not me." Nathan puts a hand on Jared's shoulder. "We're buds. I'm not voting you off."

"Wow, thanks." Jared gives a small smile.

The last group are Gladiolus, Andre, Bea, Anna and Megan.

"I think this food is actually becoming tolerable now." Bea says after a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Nope, you're imagining things." Megan interjects. "It's still trash."

"Do you think that's why it's so bad?" Anna asks in a serious tone. "It could just be from the rubbish."

**\- Start Confessional: Andre -**

"From the rubbish." He says in a terrible attempt at a Scottish accent. "It's just such a fun accent." He explains in his normal accent.

**\- Start Confessional: Andre -**

"This is the kind of food amateur models eat to make sure they stay slim." Gladiolus points out. "But that's hardly a problem for any of us." He adds, making the others blush.

"I mean, not for you." Bea sighs. Andre looks a little annoyed by the comment.

"Seriously, you've probably never had a carb in your life." Anna adds, making Megan mirror Andre's reaction but for very different reasons.

"Oh please, you ladies are too kind." Gladiolus laughs and flicks his hair gracefully. "Giving me this attention when we have a heavenly voiced heart throb sat with us." He gestures to Andre who returns to blushing.

"True." Bea and Anna say at the some time. The pair look at each other in surprise. Anna looks away embarrassed whilst Bea looks a little worried.

It is at this moment when Chris appears at the podium.

"Good morning, Campers!" He yells, making most of them jump.

**\- Start Confessional: Marlene -**

"Where did he even come from?"

**\- End Confessional: Marlene -**

"I hope you are all fueled up for another big challenge." He tells them. "Now hurry up and get your dishes to Chef and join me outside to get started."

The groups all begin to take their dishes away as Laila stands up and walks away.

"Elsa, be a dear and take mine too." She says on her way out the door. The Italian girl shrugs and does it.

**\- Start Confessional: Elsa -**

"I know she's rude and all but I really think she's making progress. On the first day she wouldn't have even bothered to use any of our names. I'm sure with enough time she could actually be quite nice." She confidently explains.

**\- Start Confessional: Elsa -**

**Outside the cabins**

The campmates are stood in front of Chris, separated into their teams.

"Today's challenge will be an outdoorsy classic." The host begins. "Orienteering!"

The campers mostly look around in confusion.

"What's that?" Nathan eventually asks.

"Seriously?" Chris questions the teens. "None of you know what orienteering is?"

"It's a sort of checkpoint hunt with those hill focused maps, right?" Marlene half answers and half asks.

"You mean topography maps." Rhys points out.

"That's right." Chris cheers. "Orienteering is the art of using topography maps and a compass to locate key points in a given area. For today's challenge, each key point will have a number hidden somewhere. Those numbers combine to form a passcode for a digital safe. The first team to get all the numbers to the combination and open the safe will win immunity tonight."

"That's it!" Connie blurts out.

"Appreciate the enthusiasm, Connie, but what's it?" Chris raises his brow at the sudden outburst.

"I know where I've seen you from." The film fanatic explains.

"Well duh, on TV." Chris gives a slight chuckle. "This isn't my first gig, kid."

"No, it was that movie about the office workers who go orienteering for a team bonding day!" Connie explains.

"That sounds pretty dull." Sam says.

"Well that's just the start." Connie adds. "Once they get there, they get hunted by a psycho killer."

"Now you're talking my language." Sara perks up.

"And you were the guy who was so scared he peed himself over a fake out scare then gets killed off screen." Connie finishes explaining and the campers all laugh.

"There was a lot more nuance to it than that." Chris grits his teeth and huffs.

**\- Start Confessional: Chef -**

"There really wasn't."

**\- End Confessional: Chef -**

"Moving on..." Chris glares at Connie before diverting his attention to the rest of the campers. "Before we can get started we need to assign a new team captain for The Killer Bass."

"I'll do it." Wyonetta proudly steps forward.

"No you won't." Chris quickly shuts her down.

"Huh?" Is all Wyonetta can say.

"We let the audience vote for the new captain. And, spoiler alert, they didn't pick you." The host explains.

"Then who did they pick?" The jock looks at the rest of her team.

"The audience decided that the next captain will be Erica!" Chris announces.

"Her?" Wyonetta asks.

"Me?" Erica also asks.

**\- Start Confessional: Miles -**

"That's an interesting choice." Miles points out. "I forgot she was even here."

**\- End Confessional: Miles -**

**\- Start Confessional: Sara -**

"Sweet. I'm friends with the new captain." Sara pumps her fist.

**\- End Confessional: Sara -**

"Well, okay then." Erica shrugs. "I guess I'm the new captain."

"Awesome!" Nathan cheers and gives her a high five.

"Congratulations, Erica." Tori congratulates the skater with a clap.

"Now that you're team captain..." Chris brings the attention back to himself. "You and Andre will be assigning a few key items to your teams." Chris explains as Chef brings out two identical backpacks and hands one each to the captains. "First you must assign two people as your map reader."

"I think Tori's my best bet for that." Erica pulls out the map and hands it to the dark haired girl. "And Rhys since he knew it's name."

"Marlene, you knew about this type of map, right?" Andre asks the Australian.

"A little bit." She agrees.

"Then I'll go with you and Gladiolus." The musician decides. "You seem like a smart dude." He tells the model.

"Next up, you need to give one person the compass." Chris continues.

"Anna?" Andre asks.

"Sure, thanks." She smiles and takes the compass.

"Here you go, Sam." Erica passes the blonde girl the compass.

"Next is the role of the scribe." Chris tells them as the captains pull out a pencil and notepad each. "Their role is to correctly write down the number from each key point in the correct order."

"Beck, you mind?" Andre asks, holding the notepad and pencil out to the blond.

"Not at all." Beck happily accepts it.

"Jared, I know I can trust you to make sure that's right." Erica tells the Asian boy.

"If you say so." Jared takes the notepad and pencil doubtfully.

"And finally you gotta entrust a team member to carry the back pack with your water bottles and energy bars." Chris explains before adding "Because that's all you've got for lunch."

**\- Start Confessional: Raphael -**

"Energy bars for lunch?" He asks in disbelief. "Even military rations are more filling."

**\- End Confessional: Raphael -**

"Raphael's the man for this job." Andre gives the muscular man the backpack and he accepts it with a smile.

"And I guess Nathan is our man for the job." Erica says as she hands the tan teen the backpack.

"Cool, thanks Erica." Nathan puts the backpack on. "I won't let you down."

"It's just carrying a backpack." Wyonetta rolls her eyes.

"Each team's route is different but of equal difficulty and length." Chris explains. "Trust me. We spent a lot of days just trialling this one challenge. So go ahead and start your orienteering."

The two teams begin to talk amongst themselves and strategise.

"That means go!" Chef yells, startling the teens as they aimlessly rush into the forest.

**The Screaming Gophers**

Within a few minutes the gophers have stopped again.

"So, according to the map, our first destination is exactly North of the mess hall." Marlene tells her team.

"Great, so which way did we come from the mess hall?" Andre asks.

"I think it was east." Bea tells the team.

"It definitely was." Elsa agrees.

"So that means we have to go, uh..." Andre stops to think.

"North West of here." Gladiolus states.

"Right, so Anna, which way is that?" Andre asks.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I had the compass." The girl shyly giggles and reads the compass. "North is that way, so we just need to go a little left from there, right?"

"Great, let's go." Miles tells the team. "After you, captain." He gestures for Andre to lead.

"This better not take too long." Laila complains. "My feet already hurt."

"We've only been going for like five minutes, though." Bea states.

"Exactly." The wealthy girl sighs.

**The Killer Bass**

The bass are hastily walking through the forest as Tori and Rhys lead the bunch with their map.

"Wait, guys." Sam stops the team.

"What's up?" Erica asks.

"We're going off course." She tells them. "We have somehow started veering North instead of going East."

"So we just go back to heading east." Adrian suggests. "No biggy."

"But we started off pretty close to our first key point as it is." Tori points out. "We might have passed it now."

"I thought we'd been walking a long time." Jared thinks aloud.

"Ugh, alright, let's back track until we can definitely tell where we are on the map." Erica instructs her team.

"Backtracking already?" Wyonetta scoffs.

"Yeah, we're backtracking already. Got a problem with that?" The dark skinned girl asks.

"Of course I do." Wyonetta complains. "For all we know, the gophers could already be at their first key point."

"For all we know they could have all been eaten by bears." Sara retorts.

"Exactly, there's no point making hasty decisions from speculations." Erica tells Wyonetta. "Now let's back track people." She leads the way backwards with help from Tori and Rhys whilst the others tentatively follow.

**\- Start Confessional: Alex -**

"I'm impressed with Erica's leadership skills." The blond admits. "Whether or not her calls are right remains to be seen but her assertiveness and confidence are inspiring."

**\- End Confessional: Alex -**

**The Screaming Gophers**

The Gophers are continuing at a steady pace, quickly approaching their key point. As they walk, they are dispersed into smaller groups.

"How is that song for Bea coming along?" Anna asks Andre at the front of the group.

"You know about that?" The brown haired teen looks shocked.

"Andre, we all know about that." She tells him.

"Oh." He looks a little embarrassed. "Well, I haven't had much time to think about it since. But I definitely want to include something about that pretty pink hair."

"That's a good idea. She's clearly more than a wee bit proud of her pink style." Anna tells him. "It's apparently to go with her mermaid character. Oh! You should find out more about that and pepper in stuff about her into the song."

"Woah, that's a great idea." Andre admits.

"Thanks. Let me know if you need any help too." The ginger girl adds.

"Oh cool, you play too?" He asks her.

"Oh no, just sing. But I can still help with the lyrics." She explains.

"Thanks, that'd be a huge help." Andre thanks her as the two give eachother a soft smile.

Bea and Marlene are just a little bit behind the two at the front.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Bea asks.

"It's Anna, they could be talking about literally anything." Marlene chuckles.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Bea gives her own weak and unconvincing laugh as she tentatively watches the pair.

"Wait! Stop!" Gladiolus calls out. He holds up the map. "I think this area is our first key point."

**\- Start Confessional: Marlene -**

"Oops. I guess I should have been checking the map instead of chatting with Bea. My bad." She tells the camera, looking somewhat guilty.

**\- End Confessional: Marlene -**

"Well where is it?" Andre spins around to look at the area.

"I guess we just have to look around for it." Marlene says as she checks the map. "But this is definitely it."

"Let's get looking people." Megan claps her hands as the team disperses to look around. "Come on, chop, chop. We've got a challenge to win."

"Does it not just say where the stupid number is?" Laila asks, remaining in the same place.

"It wouldn't be much of a challenge if it did." Miles points out.

"Uh, yeah it would. Just walking for so long is challenging enough." The tan skinned girl argues.

"Wow, seriously?" Miles stops searching to look at Laila in disbelief. "Walking for less than an hour is challenging to you?"

"Of course." Laila throws out her arms.

"You're pathetic." He tells her. Everyone gasps and awkwardly watches Laila stare daggers at him.

"Just get back to work, dweeb." She spits back.

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down you guys." Beck tells the pair, standing between them to keep them apart. "Time to cool off and focus on the challenge, yeah?"

"Come on, Laila." Elsa leads Laila away. "Let's look over here."

"Tch, whatever." Miles walks away, smoothening out his leather jacket.

**\- Start Confessional: Anna -**

"I didn't think I'd see Miles act like that." She laughs uncomfortably. "Granted, Laila is horrible but still..."

**\- End Confessional: Anna -**

**\- Start Confessional: Miles -**

"I can't believe I lost my cool like that." Miles face palms with his prosthetic hand. "That girl really brings out the worst in people." He sighs as he collects his thoughts. "She has to go."

**\- End Confessional: Miles -**

"Don't forget to check up in the trees." Gladiolus tells his team. "These things really might be anywhere."

A few of the gophers, on queue, look up at the trees around them. They spend a few minutes continuing their search. As they look, Laila sits on a large rock looking bored out of her mind.

"How is it taking so long to find a stupid number?" Laila moans.

"We might find it faster if you looked too." Elsa tells her.

"Ugh. You don't have to be so pushy." Laila reluctantly stands up and circles around the rock. "I found it." She tells her team.

"You did?" Sammy asks, rushing over. Laila points to the rock where a piece of paper with a red number "7" on it is stuck on it. "Wow, great work!"

"Nice one, Laila." Elsa congratulates the taller girl.

**\- Start Confessional: Elsa** -

"See. She's getting there. Well, kind of."

**\- End Confessional: Elsa -**

"You were sat right by it the whole time and you only just noticed it?" Megan asks, clearly annoyed.

"Well maybe some of you would have noticed it you actually looked at me instead of pretending I don't exist." Laila argues.

"Come on now." Beck tells the ladies. "All that matters is we have our first number."

"He's right." Andre agrees. "You got it down?" He asks Beck.

"Yup, the first number is seven." Beck says, writing it down.

"Great, now let's figure out where to go next." Andre instructs his team.

**The Killer Bass**

The bass are back on track after returning to where they started and walking directly East from there.

"We're nearly there." Tori tells her team.

"Great, keep up the pace people." Erica cheers. "We can do this."

"Loving the energy!" Alex tells her with a thumbs up.

"You're leading the crap out of this team." Sara tells the dark skinned girl.

"Thanks. But I think anyone would seem like a huge upgrade from what we had before." Erica laughs.

"I mean it, though." Sara continues. "You definitely picked the best roles for this challenge and you're somehow keeping spirits up whilst exercising."

"Wow, sincerity looks good on you Sara. You should show it more often." Erica raises an eyebrow to the bad girl. Sara's smile drops and she shyly looks away.

"Yeah, well..." The Asian girl trails off.

"I'm surprised how well Erica's adopted the leadership role." Tori says to Rhys at the front of the group.

"It's true. She's a far cry from Carter." Rhys agrees.

"It's a shame she's so close to Sara though." Tori sighs.

"I know right?" Rhys nods. "Sara might not be the worst contestant here but her attitude is just so..."

"Rude and stubborn?" Tori suggests.

"Exactly." Rhys agrees. "I'm glad there are people like you and Jared on the team."

"Thanks." Tori smiles. "Having some like-minded allies does make being here easier." The two fall into a comfortable silence until Nathan walks up and puts his arms around the pair's shoulders.

"Anyone need a drink or snack?" He asks the pair. "Or just a fun travel companion?" He grins. Tori gives him an unsure smile whilst Rhys gives him a blank stare.

"Wait, we should be at the key point!" Tori tells the team and they immediately stop.

"Sweet! So where is it?" Nathan asks, separating from Rhys and Tori.

"Somewhere around here I guess." Tori shrugs.

"As if this challenge wasn't tedious enough." Sam sighs as the team search their surroundings.

**\- Start Confessional: Connie -**

"The movie made orienteering look more fun. At least up until the killing part."

**\- End Confessional: Connie** -

The group spends a couple minutes looking until...

"Oh, up there! Up in the tree!" Alex yells and points to a piece of paper hanging from a branch.

"Is that it?" Erica asks.

"Well it does have a number on it." Jared points out.

"I guess that's it, then." Sam shrugs.

"Great." Wyonetta rolls here eyes. "It's only taken us almost an hour to find one number." She sarcastically sighs.

"The first digit is six." Jared says aloud as he writes it down. "Where are we heading now?"

"North West of here." Rhys tells the other bass. "It looks like it is in a clearing."

"That's that way." Sam points as the team look to her.

"Time to move out, bass." Erica instructs and the team follow the map to ther next key point.

**The Screaming Gophers**

The team have reached a river and are walking alongside it.

"So it's by this river?" Sammy asks Gladiolus and Marlene.

"No, but it is directly North of this part here." She shows the tall blond the point on the map. "So if we keep following it then we should be able to just cross at that point and head straight."

"Awesome. It's a shame there's no time for a dip though." Sammy thinks aloud.

"With out your swimming cozzy?" Marlene asks.

"It's more fun without." Sammy shrugs.

"It is with a body like that." Gladiolus admires the blond and Marlene looks between the pair and blushes.

"I don't need to hear this." She says, leaving Gladiolus with the map and falling back a little.

"Look who's talking." Sammy laughs. "With a body like that anyone would be too embarrassed to go skinny dipping when compared to you."

"That's a shame." Gladiolus sighs. "I had hoped we were making some plans for later." He adds and Sammy becomes flustered.

"I mean, I wouldn't say it's off the table." He says as the pair stop and look into eachother's eyes intensely. That is until Raphael clears his throat.

"We're in the middle of a challenge here, guys. Remember?" He crosses his arms and the pair realise everyone has stopped because of them.

Sammy blushes but Gladiolus just leans in and whispers "to be continued" into his ear.

**\- Start Confessional: Sammy -**

"The hottest guy here wants to go skinny dipping with me." The blond fans his bright red cheeks. "This show was the best decision of my life."

**\- End Confessional: Sammy -**

**\- Start Confessional: Gladiolus -**

"When you look like this, people are willing to do just about anything for you." He gives a sly smile to the camera. "Of course it helps to show them the right kind of attention back. Sammy is just the beginning. If I keep things up with him, and play my cards right with the others, they'll practically hand me the million."

**\- End Confessional: Gladiolus -**

**\- Start Confessional: Raphael** -

"I'm all for young love but getting distracted like that in the middle of the challenge can only lead to bad news. I need to keep an eye on those two."

**\- End Confessional: Raphael -**

Further back in the group Anna and Andre are continuing their conversation about their musical talents and interests. As they talk, Anna walks between two trees unaware of the spider web there. By the time she realises, it is too late. She flails around to get the web off her when she notices the spider that made it dangling in front of her face. She screams and throws her hands up to shoo it away, flinging the compass away as she does. Raphael rushes over and catches the compass whilst Megan catches the spider and tosses it away.

"You okay?" Andre asks the spooked girl.

"Yeah, I just really hate spiders." Anna tells him as she calms down. "Thanks for the assist there, Megan."

"Don't mention it, bunk buddy." Megan replies with a wink.

"Here you go, Anna." Raphael says, handing over the compass. "Careful you don't lose this thing."

"Oops." Anna sheepishly takes the compass back. "Thanks, Raph."

"We're here." Gladiolus points out. "We just have to cross the river and go North for a couple minutes."

"Cross the river?" Elsa asks, looking unsure.

"There's no way I'm getting this dress wet." Laila huffs. "Or my jacket. Or my Mary Jane's for that matter. You know, what? None of me is getting wet."

"We do have to get across, though." Raphael tries to reason with her.

"Why don't all of you cross and then just meet me back here?" Laila suggests. "Not Elsa, though. I need here here to keep me safe from bears."

"There won't be any bears here." Marlene argues.

"That won't work, anyway. Our other key points are all across the river." Gladiolus tells her.

"Look, there's some rocks." Andre points out. "I'm sure we can all hop across to the other side on them. That way Laila, and more importantly the map, can keep dry."

"More importantly?" Laila snarls.

"Learn to pick your battles, okay?" Elsa puts a reassuring hand on the taller girl's back and she reluctantly holds her tongue.

"So who wants to try, first?" Andre asks his team.

"I'd be all up for it..." Miles begins. "But maybe we'd be better off using that bridge." He points to a bridge just up ahead and Andre face palms.

**\- Start Confessional: Andre -**

"How did I not notice that bridge?"

**\- End Confessional: Andre -**

**\- Start Confessional: Miles -**

"How did he not notice that bridge?"

**\- End Confessional: Miles -**

The team crosses the bridge and, as they do, Miles notices a piece of paper with a red "3" on it.

"So there isn't one of our key points right here?" He asks his team.

Marlene takes the map from Gladiolus as he flirts with Sammy, oblivious to the rest of his team. "Nope. Definitely don't need to look for one at the river." She confirms.

Miles nods and puts two and two together in his head, coming to the conclusion it belongs to The Killer Bass. He waits for his team to walk on a little further before he removes the pin sticking it to the bridge and let's the wind carry it away. It floats through the air until it lands on a small rabbit's head, far from Miles' sight.

**The Killer Bass**

The Bass continue through the forest, talking amongst themselves. Nathan hands Jared a water bottle.

"Thanks." He says, taking a sip. "I think I you pegged all wrong."

"Oh?" Nathan raises an eyebrow, taking back the water.

"All I saw of you at first was this loud party guy goofball giving high fives at any possible moment." He chuckles.

"But that totally is me." The tan skinned boy replies.

"Yeah, but there is so much more to you too." Jared smiles. "Ever since you and Andre talked me out of quitting, you've been nothing but supportive and reassuring. You're so wisened."

"Me? Okay, my mom and dad'll get a kick out of that." He laughs. "I'm just experienced at friendship. I'm glad I have had the opportunity to meet such a cool guy too."

"Cool?" Jared asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, the coolest dude here." Nathan softly punches his arm. "I admire how focused you are. I could learn a thing or two from you too."

"Okay, if you say so." The Asian boy says, unconvinced.

"Look at how close those two are getting." Adrian points out, walking up next to Wyonetta.

"I don't get it. Nathan may be flighty but he's a solid member of the team. Why would he want to waste his time with that weakling?" Wyonetta asks the blue haired boy.

"I couldn't agree more. And yet no one else on this team does." He sighs.

"It's ridiculous. I wish they would just see how useless he is." She complains. "I mean, they even allocated him the easiest role so even he can't screw it up."

"But what if he did?" Adrian asks, peaking Wyonetta's interest.

"I'm listening." She turns to him with a smirk.

**\- Start Confessional: Adrian -**

"Nobody seemed to listen to me about Sam yesterday. Nobody seemed to listen to Wyonetta about Jared either. I figure if I can help people see her side of things with Jared then maybe she can help me with my Sam problem." He adjusts his scrunchie as he gives a confident yet devious look to the camera.

**\- End Confessional: Adrian -**

**The Screaming Gophers**

"It's definitely here?" Megan asks as the group look around a hilly area.

"Definitely. The map's contours are spot on for these hills." Marlene tells her. "Here, I'll show you."

"No need. I'll take your word for it." Megan says, clearly disinterested.

**\- Start Confessional: Megan -**

"The only contours I need to know about are these babies." She gestures to the perfect contouring of her makeup.

**\- End Confessional: Megan -**

"Ugh, can we hurry up and find it already?" Laila complains. "I don't even have somewhere to sit this time."

Miles closes in on Beck during the search.

"She can have a seat on the Boat of Losers tonight." He whispers to the blond.

"That would be a breath of fresh air." Beck admits. "But she did kind of help out earlier."

"By accident." Miles counters and Beck gives a thoughtful nod whilst looking over at Laila.

"Oh, found it!" Bea cheers, pointing to a piece of paper with a red "2" on a tree trunk. Beck rushes over and makes a note of it.

"Great, South East now." Marlene tells her team and Anna points them in the right direction.

**The Killer Bass**

The Killer Bass arrive at a clearing in the forest.

"How is it in a clearing?" Sara asks.

"I don't know. It must be on a tree around the edges." Tori suggests.

"Time to split up and get searching people." Erica announces.

The team spreads out around the edges of the clearing.

"Hey, Nate, mate. Can I get a drink?" Alex asks whilst looking up at the trees.

"Sure thing, let me just..." Nathan tells him as he puts the backpack on a nearby rock and digs a bottle out, tossing it over to the Australian. He swings the backpack back on and as he does he spots something on the rock.

"Awesome! The next number is here!" He calls out to his team. They all rush over and Jared makes a note of it. Wyonetta looks over expectantly to Adrian but he ever so slightly shakes his head. Within no time the group are already on track for their third number.

**The Screaming Gophers**

The team are grouped up together but still having their own individual conversations as they walk. Raphael continues to observe the flirting pair of Gladiolus and Sammy.

"I kind of wanna watch that movie Connie was talking about." Andre tells Anna. "Even if it has Chris."

"No way, me too. It sounds so schlocky that I just have to see it." Anna eagerly agrees.

"When I win this thing, we gotta meet up and watch it." Andre tells her.

"Aye, definitely." She nods. "But I think you mean when I win this thing." She playfully nudges him.

**\- Start Confessional: Anna -**

"Andre is such a sweet and funny guy. I'm really glad I am getting to know him." She blushes before realising what she has just said. "As a friend of course." Her blush turns a deeper shade of red.

**\- End Confessional: Anna -**

**\- Start Confessional: Bea -**

"Andre and Anna?" Bea asks. "I'm sure they're just getting along as friends. I'm not jealous. There's nothing to be jealous about." She seems confident at first but shows some doubt by the end of her confession.

**\- End Confessional: Bea -**

The two continue their light-hearted conversation with the entire team close by until Anna trips seemingly out of nowhere. Raphael is too preoccupied to react this time and the compass goes flying again, crashing against a nearby rock.

"Anna, are you okay?" Megan asks as she instantly helps the Scottish girl up.

"Yeah, ta." She says, brushing herself down. "I just tripped on something."

"On what?" Bea asks. The group all looks around to see the ground is even with nothing on it.

"Must have been her own feet." Miles suggests.

"No, it wasn't." Anna argues standing up. "It was something hard and it definitely wasn't my own feet."

"Well it doesn't matter now. You're okay." Andre says to diffuse the situation.

"But the compass isn't." Beck points out, picking up the broken navigation tool.

"Oh no..." Anna sighs, looking dejected. "I'm so sorry, everyone."

"It broke from that?" Gladiolus asks in surprise.

"Trust this show to cheap out on something important." Miles says.

"Now what do we do?" Bea asks.

"Thanks to butter fingers over here, we're screwed." Laila moans.

"Not necessarily." Marlene tells the others. "We were on track for the next one as it is and I'm sure the map'll be enough to find the last key point."

"It better be." Laila huffs.

"Oh get over it, Laila. It was an accident. Unlike everything you've screwed up for us." Megan glares at the fake blonde.

"Bite me, Megan. You're little bunk buddy just lost us the challenge." Laila returns the glare.

"Come on guy, it's not over yet." Andre tells his team.

**\- Start Confessional: Andre -**

"It's so over, isn't it?" He asks with a hopeless look.

**\- End Confessional: Andre -**

**The Killer Bass**

The team near the river when Alex spots something.

"Hold up, you guys." He stops his team and walks in to a densely covered section of the forest.

"What is he doing?" Sam asks.

"Look, a rabbit." He tells them.

"Are you serious?" Rhys asks. "It's just a dumb rabb- oh it is pretty cute, actually.'

"Come on, Alex. We don't have time to admire the wildlife." Tori tells him.

"But the little fella's got something in his mouth." He says, slowly approaching the small creature.

"Is it foam?" Adrian asks. "Because that's probably rabies."

"No, it looks like paper." He nears the rabbit. "You poor thing. Did someone litter and you mistook it for food?"

"Ugh, we're losing daylight, people!" Wyonetta complains.

"Here, let me just..." Alex gently takes the paper from its mouth and the fluffy tailed creature hops away. "No way." He says, looking at the paper.

"What is it?" Erica asks.

"It's a number." He holds it up to the group to show them the red "5" on it.

"Well is it one of ours?" Tori asks.

"There's no way of telling." Connie points out.

"Oh please, they have Laila and Megan on their team. They clearly found one of ours and tried to feed it to that rabbit so we would never find it." Sara suggests.

"That does sound like something they would do." Erica admits. "Alright, Jared, write it down." She says as he does just that.

"But which position was it?" Jared asks. "Third or fourth?"

"There's only one way to find out." Tori begins. "We're almost at key point three so if there isn't one there, then we know it was that one. If there is one, it was our last one and we can head to the stage early."

"Then let's go, people." Erica instructs her team. "Nice find, Alex." She tells the blond as he pockets the piece of paper.

**The Screaming Gophers**

"This must be it." Marlene tells her team as the gophers reach the mouth of a large cave. She looks up at it with some concern.

"There's no way I am going in that cave!" Laila announces.

"We get it, you don't want to actually do the challenges." Megan rolls her eyes at the taller girl.

"Like I said, I'll do a challenge as long as it isn't beneath me. And going into some smelly old cave is way beneath me." Laila proudly tells her team.

"Well you're face is about to be beneath my foot in a moment." Megan sneers.

"Was that a threat?" Laila asks, looking overly shocked.

"Calm down now, ladies, it's alright." Beck steps in and Elsa once again takes Laila away from the situation.

"Relax. None of us have to go in." Andre tells his team, pointing to the piece of paper with a red "2" on it stuck to the outer wall of the cave. Beck walls up to it to make a note, stopping when he hears a squelch.

"Awww, man." He looks down to see the large droppings he just stepped in.

"Ewww." Anna says, holding her nose.

"Uh-oh." Marlene says in realisation. "Alright, everyone, we need to be very quiet and make a slow retreat." She whispers.

"What!?" Laila asks. "Speak up!"

"Yeah, we can't here!" Anna adds as equally as loud.

"No, shhh." Marlene panics.

"What has gotten into you?" Gladiolus asks, snatching the map from her. "We gotta figure out where to go first now we don't have a compass. Everyone, huddle in!"

"Everyone, come on!" Andre reiterates and the group moves in closer, their backs to the cave. Marlene looks on in terror as a shadow emerges.

"Guys." She whispers in an attempt to get their attention.

"Seriously, what is going on, Marlene?" Anna asks, clearly concerned.

"Bear!" The Aussie girl finally yells.

The rest of the team all turn around and scream at the sight of a bear stood on its hind legs, towering over them. They all run away as it swipes for them.

**\- Start Confessional: Laila -**

"I knew there were bears here!"

**\- End Confessional: Laila -**

"Quickly, this way." Marlene leads the team deeper into the forest.

**The Killer Bass**

The team arrive at their third key point, an area near the river filled with fallen and cut down trees.

"This is gonna be like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Tori complains.

"Well we better get started then, hadn't we?" Erica says, starting the search.

The team spreads out and things seem hopeless for some time.

**\- Start Confessional: Tori -**

"We couldn't afford to give up looking. If it was there and we left it behind, then we would reach the fourth one and spend ages looking there for something that we already have. But it was just as possible that we already had the third one and were looking for something that wasn't there." She sighs, clearly stressed.

**\- End Confessional: Tori -**

"Wait, I got it!" Sara cheers, pointing to a piece of paper within a hollowed out log.

"So the third number is four." Jared says as he writes.

"We've got them all!" Erica cheers. The rest of the team look too tired to cheer.

"Maybe we should have our energy bars and take a breather." Wyonetta suggests.

"Really?" Tori gives her a suspicious look.

"Well we can hardly rush back in this state." The hockey player points back.

"Girl's got a point." Erica agrees. "Okay, guys. Let's give ourselves ten minutes to rest and refuel. Then let's go win this thing!"

Everyone disperses as they eat and drink. Jared puts his notepad behind him as Nathan and Adrian talk to him. Adrian takes a fleeting glance behind him and nods at Wyonetta. She walks up and discreetly grabs the notepad. After a moment, she puts it back.

Within just five minutes the bass are already back on their feet and start the trek to the stage.

**The Screaming Gophers**

Once they are sure they have lost the bear, the team stops to get their breath back.

"You really should have warned us about that, Marlene." Laila complains, in between heavy breaths.

"I tried to!" Marlene argues.

"Whatever, let's just figure out where we are now and where we have to go." Andre tells his team. He turns to Marlene and Gladiolus expectantly.

"You took the map, mate." Marlene points out to the model.

"Yeah, and then I threw it to you when we were running for our lives." Gladiolus tells her.

"But I was facing the same way you were, how would I have seen it?" Marlene asks, before adding "It was paper, anyway. It would barely go anywhere."

"So you didn't get it?" He asks.

"No!" Marlene gives him an incredulous look.

"So not only do we not have a compass, thanks to Anna, but now, thanks to the two of you, we also don't have a map?" Raphael asks, shaking his head.

"We could just go back and find it." Anna suggests.

"And risk running into the bear?" Raphael asks. "We have to face the fact that it's long gone now."

**\- Start Confessional: Bear -**

The bear reads the map and shrugs. It uses the map to wipe it's butt and then flushes it down the toilet.

**\- End Confessional: Bear -**

"So we're lost?" Bea asks, looking worried.

"Not quite. I know the way back to camp from here. I came this far on my walk with Alex." Marlene points out. "But we have no way of knowing where the last key point is."

"We don't need to know." Elsa speaks up.

"Come again." Laila says, waiting for an explanation.

"We have the first three digits of the pin." Elsa explains. "That means the fourth one can only be one of ten possibilities. We just have to cycle through them until it opens."

"It's not ideal but it should work." Miles points out.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Anna asks.

"Lead the way, Marlene." Andre gestures for her to take point. "I just hope we're not too late."

**The Stage**

"We're here!" Connie cheers as all eleven members of The Killer Bass rush onto the stage where Chris stands between two safes.

"Killer Bass, you're the first ones here." Chris announces. "But do you have all four numbers?"

"We sure do. Right, Jared?" Erica steps aside for Jared.

"That's great. Yours is the one on my left. Get to work." Chris gestures to the safe.

"Here goes..." Jared opens up his notebook and his face pales. He checks the back then flicks through the entire thing. "They're gone! My notes are gone!"

"How is that possible?" Rhys asks.

"I don't know. This makes no sense." The perfectionist panics.

"Relax." Nathan calmly tells him, taking the book and looking for himself.

"Maybe you forgot to even write them down." Adrian suggests.

**\- Start Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"Or maybe someone carefully ripped it out of his book." Wyonetta proudly shows the page of notes to the camera.

**\- End Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"Don't be ridiculous. We all saw him writing." Nathan points out. "Do you remember any of the numbers?"

"Maybe... I just..." Jared starts to well up and panic.

"It's a good job I kept them all, huh?" Alex interrupts. The Killer Bass all look over to him as he pulls out a bunch of scrunched up pieces of paper. He folds them out to reveal the numbers of the code.

**\- Start Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"Crap! So much for Adrian's plan." Wyonetta crosses her arms and pouts.

**\- End Confessional: Wyonetta -**

"Nice thinking!" Erica compliments the blond. "Jared, do you remember the order?"

"I think so..." He says, wiping a tear from his cheek. He takes the pieces of paper and turns to the safe.

**The Screaming Gophers**

The team rushes through the forest as they see the stage just up ahead.

"We're almost there!" Sammy cheers.

The team reaches the stage, seeing just Chris on his own. Next to him is a locked safe and an open one.

"Oh no." Elsa gasps.

"That's right. The Killer Bass already opened up their safe and received the goody goodness that was the marshmallows inside. They left about half an hour ago to get dinner." Chris explains. "Which means, Screaming Gophers, you guys lose and, more importantly, you will be joining me at the elimination ceremony in..." He checks his watch. "Just under an hour. Man you guys were slow."

**Outside the cabins**

The Screaming Gophers slowly make their way to the mess hall.

"I hope you are all as disappointed in yourselves as I am with you." Laila shakes her head at her team. "You really need to pull your weight more."

Most of the team glare at her as she walks in front.

**\- Start Confessional: Miles -**

"No need to guess who I'll be voting for."

**\- End Confessional: Miles -**

"I think we all kind of screwed up this time." Marlene admits.

"Some more than others." Gladiolus adds, looking to Marlene and Anna. "Then again, sometimes it's best to get rid of the buzz kills." He adds as everyone looks between each other, clearly worried.

"I swear there was something there." Anna tells Megan. "I was thinking about it, and this may sound crazy but what if Miles tripped me."

"Miles?" Megan asks in shock.

"Well he was pretty close." Anna explains. "There's no way it was Andre, you or Bea. Him and Elsa were the only other ones nearby and there's no way Elsa could do that. Miles was even the one who accused me of tripping over my own feet."

"But Miles?" Megan asks again.

"You're right. I'm just paranoid." Anna sighs.

"Maybe not." Megan reassures her, falling to the back to talk to Miles.

"Since when do you want to talk with me?" He asks her.

"Since I'm onto you." Megan replies.

"Wh-what?" Miles asks, clearly nervous. "Onto what?"

"Anna knows you tripped her." Megan explains. "I didn't think you were the type to play dirty. But then you did try to sabotage the bass when you removed their number on the bridge."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miles tells her, walking ahead. "You and Anna are just looking for a new scapegoat after her little accident."

"Maybe. Or maybe we'll have to see what everyone else has to say." Megan calls to him.

**The Fire Pit**

The sun sets as the fire pit roars in front of the twelve teens facing elimination. The atmosphere is uneasy as the team look amongst eachother, unaware of anyone else's votes.

"Screaming Gophers, welcome to your first campfire ceremony." Chris says, holding a platter with eleven marshmallows. "You have each casted your vote. Which means that, for one of you, your fate has been sealed and you will be leaving Total Drama Island on The Boat of Losers and you can't come back. Ever. When I call your name, you are immune and can come collect your marshmallow."

The Screaming Gophers look on at Chris intently.

"Tonight's first marshmallow goes to..." Chris pauses for suspense. "Elsa." He announces. The short girl jumps up and cheerily takes her marshmallow.

"Next up is Marlene." Chris calls out. Marlene lets out a massive sigh of relief of collects the marshmallow.

"Andre. Congrats, dude." Chris gives the team leader a nod as he takes his marshmallow.

"Bea." He continues. The pink haired girl happily collects her marshmallow but her smile fades when she turns back to see the worried expressions of her other teammates.

"Beck and Sammy." Chris finishes the first half and both blond boys walk up for their marshmallows, the latter kissing his with glee.

"Before I continue, I just want to point out that your team was so divided that the rest of you each received at least one vote." Chris informs the teens still sitting. Megan takes Anna's hand into one of her own and waves mockingly to Miles with the other. Raphael remains stoic and Gladiolus looks around to decipher who voted for him. Lastly, Laila checks her manicure, completely unphased.

"Luckily it was just one vote for you, Gladiolus." Chris says, smiling to the model as he saunters up and takes his marshmallow. He makes eye contact with Sammy as he slowly pushes the treat between his lips.

"You too, Raphael." Chris says, saluting the cadet who salutes back before grabbing his marshmallow.

"Miles, you're also safe for tonight." Chris tells the brown haired guy, handing him the marshmallow into his real hand. Miles waves to Megan with the marshmallow, earning a glare from the reality show fanatic.

"Megan, come on up." Chris tells the dark haired girl. She gives Anna's hand a squeeze of support before letting go to claim her own marshmallow.

"Ladies. What can I say?" Chris looks between the bottom two to see Anna looks scared whilst Laila is only just registering what is going on. "Anna, you blew it today when you broke your compass, starting a series of disasters. Laila, pretty much everyone hates you. It really could have been either of you tonight. You got anything to say for yourselves?"

"Well it's too late now, but I am genuinely sorry I dropped the compass. It was an accident and I definitely tripped on something but I am still sorry." Anna explains, briefly glancing at Miles. A few gophers give her sympathetic looks.

"I just don't understand." Laila admits. "I voted for Megan so how come she's safe?"

"Because she received less votes than you." Chris answers.

"But, like, my votes count for more, right?" She asks.

"That's not how voting works." Marlene points out.

"It is at my daddy's company." Laila crosses her arms as if that makes her argument more valid.

"Well it ain't how it works anywhere else." Chris tells her. "Each vote counts for one. Luckily for you, that means you're safe by one vote, tonight. Sorry Anna, I was hoping you'd last longer but it's to The Dock of Shame for you."

"Bye guys." Anna sadly waves to her team and walks to the dock.

"Wait. Anna." Megan rushes over and leans down to give the ginger girl a goodbye hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't get more people to vote for Miles."

"Don't worry, just win this thing, okay?" Anna gives a warm smile to the dark haired girl. "Oh and here, for my bunk buddy." Anna pulls off one of her many friendship bracelets and puts it on Megan's wrist.

"Awww, thanks. I'll miss you." Megan says, giving Anna one last hug.

**\- Start Confessional: Laila -**

"I can't believe I nearly went home tonight." Laila tells the camera, clearly upset. "I might actually have to do more in these challenges. This show is going to be torture."

**\- End Confessional: Laila -**

**The Screaming Gophers - Andre (Captain), Elsa, Raphael, Sammy, Megan, Laila, Gladiolus, Bea, Beck, Marlene, Miles**

**The Killer Bass - Wyonetta, Erica (Captain), Rhys, Connie, Sam, Jared, Sara, Nathan, Alex, Tori**

**24th - Carter (5-3-2-1-1 vote) (2 Days)**

**23rd - Anna (4-3-2-1-1-1 vote) (3 Days)**

**Elimination Votes**

**Gladiolus - 1**

**Raphael - 1**

**Miles - 1**

**Megan - 2**

**Laila - 3**

**Anna - 4**

**Audience Votes**

**Erica - 28.6%**

**Rhys - 21.4%**

**Wyonetta - 14.3%**

**Tori - 14.3%**

**Sam - 7.1%**

**Jared - 7.1%**

**Sara - 7.1%**

**_Author's Notes_**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. The next few main chapters will take a little longer whilst I also put a heavier focus on developing and planning plotlines. However, they shouldn't take as long as this one as I also had internet trouble get in my way.**

**I hope people enjoyed the challenge. I wanted one less focused on individual characters and a little more on the teams as a whole that could also develop people's relationships. I did fear whilst writing it that it might not have been the most thrilling. I guess they can't all be winners though.**

**Onto Anna. I know she was a popular character so hopefully her creator and other people can take some comfort in getting to see her in the after shows. I think she is a great addition to the after show. A more talkative and positive member of the peanut gallery who will be involved in some stories that will occur at the villa. I also wanted to show that just because a character is more prominent, doesn't mean they will go far. Of course, if she is popular enough then she can come back at the return vote too. I am leaving the later eliminations open for more adjustment so that there is a possibility returning characters can go all the way to the final.**

**In regards to elimination order, I have almost finalised it up to the merge. I am leaving room for change so that the those who haven't provided any evidence they are reading the story since the prologue chapters might have their characters cut. I am also considering not allowing their characters to return either. I don't require people to consistently engage with the story but if you aren't engaging whatsoever, I just don't think it is fair to those who have engaged.**

**Review Questions -**

**1\. What did you think of the challenge?**

**2\. What were your favourite moments of the episode?**

**3\. Do you think Erica deserves to be captain?**

**4\. What are your thoughts on Anna and do you think she was tripped or foul play was involved?**

**5\. Who do you think should have gone?**

**6\. Do you have any questions for Anna?**


	10. Total Drama After Show - Day 3

**Playa Des Losers**

"Welcome back drama fans!" Blaineley greets the audience at home. Her and Don are sat on their couch by the pool beneath the moonlight and studio lights. Next to them are a set of bleachers with just Carter on them. "This is the Total Drama After Show!"

"And we're here with last night's arrival, Carter." Don adds, gesturing to the blond on the bleachers. "Now we were hoping to have a fun montage to show you guys his first day here at Playa Des Losers. But turns out he really didn't get up to much." The host frowns, looking over to Carter.

"What are you talking about?" Carter asks in shock. "I did plenty."

"Oh, really?" Don raises an eyebrow as the screen cuts to sped up footage of Carter playing an arcade machine in the games room. This goes on for a few seconds before he moves to a new game. Once again, the sped up footage shows him playing the game as an uncomfortable silence fills the set. This goes on for quite some time. The only notable events being Carter switching between arcade machines. "That's what you call plenty?" Don asks as the footage comes to an end.

"Yeah." Carter defends himself. "I played like nine different games. I got a score in the top ten on two of them, too. Oh, and you didn't even show my epic three movie marathon from last night."

"That's not content!" Don snaps.

"But you know what is content?" Blaineley asks, trying to get the show back on track. "Today's episode and most importantly, the shock elimination."

"That's right, Blaineley." Don agrees, composing himself. "After some unfortunate luck in the challenge, the Screaming Gophers opted to boot the always positive Anna over the queen of complaints herself, Laila."

"And now Anna is here with us to talk all about her all too short time on Total Drama Island." Blaineley gestures to the short Scot as she walks on screen and sits in the armchair next to the hosts.

"Anna, we are shocked to see you here so soon." Don tells her. "How does it feel?"

"Well, it is disappointing for sure." Anna answers with a sigh. "But I had time to think on the boat ride here and I guess it was just my time. I had a fun few days at camp and did things that I never would have done before. I even faves my fears on the first night. I'm proud from just that."

"Of course, the bubble challenge. That was a real audience favourite too." Blaineley nods. "Would you say that was your favourite moment on the show?"

"I wouldn't say favourite." She chuckles. "But I am pleased I stuck it out, even if I lost. I proved I was braver than I thought. I'm still terrified of spiders but at least I can say I have faced them."

"Then what was your favourite moment?" The blonde host asks.

"The nights hanging out in the cabin." She answers instantly with a giggle. "Both of them. It was so much fun to get to know those ladies. They are some incredibly interesting people."

"You definitely seemed to be a big hit in camp. Even with the members of your opposing team." Don points out. "In fact, we even have a handful of confessionals from The Killer Bass after the news broke of your departure. You wanna see?

"Aww, okay." The redhead blushes as a grin forms on her face.

**\- Start Confessional: Sara and Erica -**

"Dude, this sucks!" Sara complains. "I can't believe they would get rid of her."

"Especially with Laila on their team." Erica points out.

"She was a really cool part of this camp and she definitely made the last couple nights here so much more memorable with her ice breakers and games." Sara explains. "It was comforting to have that kind of energy after the challenges."

"It is a bummer." Erica agrees. "Things are gonna be uncomfortable in the cabin tonight."

**\- End Confessional: Sara and Erica -**

**\- Start Confessional: Nathan -**

"It's a shame Anna has gone so soon. I was really hoping to get to know her. She just seems like a fun girl." He shrugs.

**\- End Confessional: Nathan -**

**\- Start Confessional: Tori -**

"Anna going is a massive shock." Tori admits. "I don't think anyone was expecting her to go this soon. I'll admit, even I think it is a shame. But someone has to go. It just feels so much more real now. It could be anyone of us joining her tomorrow."

**\- End Confessional: Tori -**

"That is so sweet of them." Anna admits, a tear falling down her cheek.

"How come she got emotional confessionals about how much she'll be missed and I didn't?" Carter whines.

"Because nobody was sad to see you go. Now shush, this is Anna's interview." Blaineley scolds the teen.

"Then what's the point in me even being here?" Carter asks.

"To react and provide witty commentary. Not to be a crybaby." Don tells him. Carter crosses his arms and huffs. "So, Anna, those were some touching messages but who are you going to miss?"

"I think it's a little obvious, but Megan. She's a good lass and we were bunk buddies." Anna explains. "I am grateful I got to make a friend like her in such a short time. I'll also say Andre. We really bonded today."

"Speaking of Andre..." Don trails off.

"We gotta know. Was there something more between you than just a musical bond?" Blaineley asks, causing Anna to blush.

"Okay. He's cute, I won't deny it." Anna begins. "But I know he and Bea have a thing going on. The two of them would make a cute couple and I don't think I would want to get in the way of that."

Don slips out an "aww" whilst Blaineley rolls her eyes at the sweetness of the answer.

"It isn't just us who want answers, though." Don tells the ginger girl. "It's time for some fan questions!" He announces, gesturing to Darren the intern as he arrives with his laptop.

"First up is 'Anna, if you could befriend anyone on the other team, who would you pick?'" Darren reads off his screen.

"I mean, I sort of touched on it how I was getting along with all the girls during our nightly chats." Anna points out. "So it'd be grand to get to know any of them even more. But after seeing those confessionals, I think Nathan seems kind of sweet. It would have been fun to get to know him."

"Next up, people wanna know why you suspect Miles of purposefully tripping you?" Darren looks up from his screen inquisitively.

"I'm not even sure if I do at the moment." Anna admits. "I know I felt something and in the heat of the moment after losing I just jumped to the most likely conclusion. I don't know him as well as I know Megan and Bea. No one else was near me."

"That leads us to our final fan question." Darren explains. "Do you have any other theories for what happened?"

"Well, Gladiolus suggested at dinner that I might've kicked whatever I tripped on away." Anna tells them all. "Which I guess is possible."

"It is possible." Don agrees as Darren hurries off the set. "But I guess there's only one way to know. We check the footage."

"You got it on camera?" Anna sits up in surprise.

"That's right, we can finally put 'Tripgate' to rest." Blaineley announces. "But before we do, it's best you know who voted for who tonight."

"What? No. I really don't want to see that." Anna shakes her head.

"Tough. It's not optional." Blaineley smirks as the nearby screen shows Anna in the confessional.

"Well I know who I voted for!" Anna argues.

"True, but the audience doesn't." Don points out.

**\- Start Confessional: Anna -**

"I can't think of anyone else it could be." The Scot sighs. "Megan seems to believe me so I have to take a shot and vote for Miles."

**\- End Confessional: Anna -**

**\- Start Confessional: Sammy -**

"That Raphael is such a mood killer. Maybe he's just jealous. Either way, my vote is for him."

**\- End Confessional: Sammy -**

**\- Start Confessional: Raphael -**

"I am seriously disappointed in the way Sammy and Gladiolus spent the whole day flirting. There's no time for frivolities like that in the middle of a challenge. It's hard to choose just one to vote for but after Gladiolus also managed to lose the map, I have to choose him."

**\- End Confessional: Raphael -**

"Wow. I didn't even notice the tension going on there." Anna admits.

**\- Start Confessional: Laila -**

"I have half a mind to vote most of these rude jerks off." Laila pouts. "But if I have to just choose one, then I pick Megan. She has no respect for me and acts like having a couple high tier products on her face puts her even close to my level."

**\- End Confessional: Laila -**

**\- Start Confessional: Elsa -**

"I just can't bring myself to vote for Laila. She is making progress and I have met far less redeemable rich kids in my family's circles too. I am sticking with her, so I vote Megan."

**\- End Confessional: Elsa -**

"Whoa. I thought Elsa was a little kinder than that." Anna tells the hosts. "At least smarter."

**\- Start Confessional: Andre -**

"It's tough having to put someone up to potentially go home tonight." Andre frowns. "I feel like I am failing them as a team leader. But then again, I don't wanna go home either so.." He taps his chin in thought. "My vote is for Laila. She just doesn't gel well with the team."

**\- End Confessional: Andre -**

**\- Start Confessional: Marlene -**

"I won't beat around the bush. I am voting for Laila. As irritating as Gladiolus' map mishap was, Laila was still ten times worse."

**\- End Confessional: Marlene -**

**\- Start Confessional: Miles -**

"I really don't get what Megan is up to." Miles looks at the camera, deep in thought. "Do they really think I tripped Anna? Or is this some kind of mind game to make me vote for one of them and split the votes?" He shakes his head. "No. I can't let myself be played by some game hungry girls. I am sticking with my guns and voting for Laila. I lost my cool with her and I can't risk it happening again. She has to go. Now."

**\- End Confessional: Miles -**

"Wait. Megan told him and he thought we were messing with him?" Anna's mouth drops agape. "So he didn't trip me."

"Afraid not." Blaineley shrugs.

"But why didn't Megan tell me she confronted him?" The optimist asks, her usual smiley demeanor fastly fading.

"Maybe the answer is in the last few votes." Blaineley suggests.

**\- Start Confessional: Beck -**

"Look, I know Miles had some good points about voting for Laila but, after talking with a couple others, I have decided to vote for Anna."

**\- End Confessional: Beck -**

**\- Start Confessional: Gladiolus -**

"After the whole incident with the map, I need to vote for someone else who is being targeted. Anna is just the easiest choice." He shrugs.

**\- End Confessional: Gladiolus -**

"Huh. It's always the hot ones." Anna sighs.

**\- Start Confessional: Bea -**

"I am voting for Anna, and it is purely for her performance in the challenge. It has nothing to do with who she was getting close to today." Bea looks to the side in doubt.

**\- End Confessional: Bea -**

"But I wasn't even doing anything!" Anna defends herself. "I was even trying to help them get together!"

"Just one vote left." Don tells her.

"Wait, it's only Megan left." Anna realises. "And so far I have the same number of votes as Laila." Anna's face goes a ghostly shade of white. "Oh..." Is all she can say as Blaineley savours the moment and Don gives her a sympathetic nod.

**\- Start Confessional: Megan -**

"Buh-bye bunk buddy." Megan gives a sinister wave to the camera. "It's a shame really. I was starting to like Anna. But that just proves my point. She's way too loveable to keep around. She is even keeping things civil with all the girls in the evenings. The longer she stays the more likely people will want to keep her. I had to make the most of this opportunity. The road to stardom is a lonely one."

**\- End Confessional: Megan -**

Anna stares at the screen in silence.

"Well that was something." Don awkwardly chuckles. "You okay there, Anna?" He asks but she remains silent.

"That was freaking cold, man." Carter admits.

"She didn't even like me?" Anna asks, a tear in her eye.

"No, she said she was starting to like you." Carter points out, receiving a glare from the hosts.

"She was just waiting for me to screw up to get rid of me." Anna says in realisation.

"Not quite." Blaineley interrupts, gesturing to the screen once again.

The screen shows Anna and Andre walking together with Bea, Megan and Miles just behind. It zooms in on their legs as a foot in a black flat shoe comes into frame and catches Anna's foot.

Back by the pool Anna gasps as a slow motion replay shows the footage again.

"Those are Megan's shoes. She tripped me!" The Scottish girl exclaims. "She set me up entirely!"

"And how does that make you feel?" Blaineley asks, feigning a smile whilst revelling in the drama.

"Like a pile of ****." Anna sighs, the tears now falling down her face.

"This is a family show, try not to swear." Don interrupts. "That includes British swear words."

"Sorry. Are we nearly done here? I kind of want to be alone right now?" Anna asks.

"Not quite." Don tells her. "First we have to know who you want to win now that you're out."

"Really?" The shirt girl asks, clearly exasperated.

"Really." Blaineley replies.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go with Andre. At least he was genuinely nice." Anna reluctantly answers.

"Oh and we still have a couple more segments for you to sit through too." Blaineley gives an insincere smile.

"Of course you do." Anna sighs.

"First up are today's awards!" Don announces. "The first of which is the biggest save award. This is for the moment where someone really came through for their team."

"Of course this goes to none other than Alex for pocketing the numbers and helping Jared enter the safe combo, earning The Killer Bass their first win." Blaineley explains.

"We didn't get to see that moment earlier so here it is now as a special treat." Don reveals, gesturing to the screen.

**The Stage**

"I definitely remember six was first." Jared says, looking at the numbers in front of him. "And then it was two..."

"Was it?" Wyonetta asks.

"Even I remember that." Nathan tells her.

"Shush you guys, give him some quiet to think." Rhys tells them.

"Then it was four and the last one was five because that rabbit had it!" Jared finishes and pushes enter. The safe makes a mechanical noise and Jared opens it, revealing the eleven marshmallows inside.

"Wow! First try!" Connie cheers.

"That was perfect, Jared!" Tori adds.

"Congratulations Killer Bass! You win the challenge and can rest easy tonight." Chris tells the winning team. "Now take your marshmallows and head to the mess hall for dinner. I have some bad news to break to the gophers."

"Great effort all around, everyone!" Erica cheers, passing around the marshmallows. She then holds hers up triumphantly. "Here's to The Killer Bass and the first of many more wins to come." She announces, earning cheers from her team as they hold their marshmallows up as well.

**Playa Des Losers**

"Wow! What a moment, huh?" Don claps. "And now for our second award."

"We had the biggest save so now it's time for the biggest fail." Blaineley announces. "And there's no moment more deserving of this than when Miles tried to dispose of one of The Killer Bass' numbers, only for a rabbit to find it and give it to them early."

"Miles did what?" Anna asks, sitting up.

"It's funny. If he didn't do that, or at the very least destroyed it, then you guys probably would have won." Carter laughs.

"Unbelievable!" Anna exclaims. She takes a deep breath and sits back. "Sorry, go ahead."

"Now for the final award of the night..." Don begins. "The backstabber award!"

"I think you know who this one is going to, Anna." Blaineley raises an eyebrow at the ginger girl who simply rolls her eyes. "It's Megan and her shocking betrayal of Anna. I'm sure that's gonna leave you with some trust issues, huh?"

"Not really." Anna admits. "One bad experience with someone shouldn't stop you from having faith in others."

"Well said, Anna." Don nods

"Ugh, how boring." Blaineley complains. "And with that lackluster response, we're coming to the end of tonight's show."

"But before we do, it's time for the audience vote." Don says to the camera. "And tonight's vote is the dreaded punishment vote."

"You get to choose which team you want to see suffer a punishment after tomorrow's challenge." Blaineley explains. "Will it be The Screaming Gophers?"

"Or The Killer Bass? You decide!" Don cheers.

"Pick the bass! I wanna see Rhys get what's coming to him!" Carter yells.

"I don't want to see most of my old team have to suffer, even if they do have Megan on their team." Anna admits. "I suggest The Killer Bass too."

"They've had their say. Now it's time for you to have yours." Don tells the audience.

"And unlike these losers, your say actually counts for something." Blaineley jokes.

"Until next time, drama fans!" Don signs off.

**Author's Notes**

**It was Megan! I'm not sure if the fact that so few people guessed is a good thing or not. It means I did a good job of providing a twist but it could also mean it may not be all that believable. Either way, I thought it would be a little different to have a fake friendship used to keep someone oblivious to the target on their back. There is a little more to Megan's plan too, so look forward to learning about that in the next main episode.**

**Sorry if your questions weren't answered. Some were a little too similar to others or were discussed naturally anyway. I am also sorry this took so long again. Internet troubles and other personal stuff are likely to be an ongoing problem for me for the foreseeable future. It will mean irregular chapters for some time but I just want to assure people I am committed to continuing this. It may just take a long time.**

**For this vote, you just have to PM me with the name of the team you want to see suffer a punishment at the end of the next episode. Will you pick your least favourite team or the one you want to see forced together through mutual hardships? It's your choice.**

**Review Questions**

**1\. What do you think of Megan being behind Anna's elimination?**

**2\. What was your favourite award?**

**3\. How would you have spent your first day alone at Playa Des Losers?**

**4\. What kind of challenges do you want to see going forward? More group focused ones? More individual focused ones? More directly competitive ones like 1v1s? Any staples of the original you'd like to see me do my own take on? Anything I didn't mention? I have quite a few ideas and just want to know what kinds people enjoy the most, want to see more of, or haven't seen but would like to see.**


End file.
